El apartamento de la calle Marshall
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Un deprimido y solitario Harry Potter alquila un apartamento en Londres que es perfecto en todos los sentidos… menos en uno: el fantasma de Draco Malfoy que llega un día a incordiar a Harry con el cuento de que el piso es suyo. Basado en la película "Just like Heaven", fue un regalo para Harukana en el Fluffyfest. Slash Draco/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** El apartamento de la calle Marshall

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco

**Advertencias:** anteriores Draco/Astoria y Harry/Terry Boot.

**Número de palabras:** ~62,000 en 11 capítulos.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Beta:** **Loredi**  
**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y han sido utilizados en este fanfiction sólo por motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.

**Resumen:** Un deprimido y solitario Harry Potter alquila un apartamento en Londres que es perfecto en todos los sentidos… menos en uno: el fantasma de Draco Malfoy que llega un día a incordiar a Harry con el cuento de que el piso es suyo.

**Notas:** Basado en la película _Just like Heaven (Como si fuera cierto)_ y escrito para el FluffyFest 2012. No es precisamente un AU. Más bien intenta ser un EWE.

**Dedicatoria:** Con todo cariño para mis amigas drarryescas que pacientemente esperaron mi retorno a este fandom y que se alegraron de verme volver.

**Agradecimientos**: A **Lore**, que fue quien me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba en el Drarrython y luego me apoyó durante toda la creación de este monstruito; y a **Aradira** por los hermosos trabajos gráficos que con tanto amor me hizo para este fic.

* * *

**El apartamento de la calle Marshall**

**Prólogo**

Si salió a ligar esa tarde, no fue en absoluto debido a que fuera el estúpido 14 de febrero. Lo hizo porque era su rutina, porque solía hacerlo cada viernes (y sábado y domingo y martes y miércoles y siempre que podía). La única diferencia fue que ese día, antes que cualquier otra cosa, le envió por lechuza un regalo a su esposa. Después de eso y fiel a su costumbre, Draco se arregló y salió del apartamento marcado con el número 13 que él idolatraba casi como a la mansión de los Malfoy en Wiltshire, sitio que Astoria cuidaba con tanto celo y cariño como si se hubiera criado ahí desde pequeña. Esa era una de las cosas que a Draco le gustaban más de su mujer… aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, quizá era la única cosa que le gustaba de su mujer.

Sonriendo muy pagado de él, Draco cerró con magia y bajó por las escaleras a pesar de que el lujoso edificio de la calle Marshall tenía su propio ascensor. Draco nunca confiaría lo suficiente en la tecnología no mágica como para poner su vida en manos de semejante vejestorio muggle.

Ya en la calle, Draco ignoró el frío y la llovizna vespertina y caminó el par de manzanas que lo separaban de su destino: _The Edge_. Siempre llegaba así, sin compañía, pero jamás dejaba el lugar en esas mismas condiciones. Saludó al musculoso del cover, arqueándole una ceja y apenas dibujando en sus labios un amago de sonrisa. El hombretón lo reconoció como el cliente habitual que era y lo dejó pasar sin intercambiar una palabra.

Ya dentro del famoso pub londinense, Draco se detuvo un momento, se reacomodó su costosa chaqueta negra —aplicándose un silencioso _tergeo_ para absorber las minúsculas gotas de agua— y miró a su alrededor. La planta baja estaba a reventar: parejas danzando, embriagándose, sonriendo. Seduciéndose. Pero ese era un ambiente demasiado ruidoso y congestionado para Draco; él no iba ahí a bailar, sólo a beberse un par de cocteles mientras caía el ligue de la noche. Arrugando la nariz en una mueca de desdén ante el colorido despliegue hormonal de la pista de baile, Draco se encaminó a toda prisa al bar VIP del piso superior. Estaba seguro de que ahí sí encontraría lo que había venido a buscar.

Subió los escalones lentamente sin percatarse de que un hombre alto que no le había quitado la vista de encima abandonaba la barra de la planta baja para salir en pos de él.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Casi dos meses después._

Desde el momento en que Ernie le dijo el costo del alquiler, Harry había estado convencido de que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. ¿En pleno centro de Londres, a ese precio? "Vamos, Ernie. Como el experto en bienes raíces que proclamas ser, sabes que eso no es posible. O es un fraude, o tal vez tenga una terrible e incontenible plaga de doxies, o vete tú a saber".

Pero Ernie Macmillan, su antiguo compañero de colegio, que ahora era uno de los agentes inmobiliarios mágicos mejor conectados, le había jurado que la oferta era totalmente en serio.

—¡Es increíble! —le dijo Ernie mientas los dos observaban la fachada del edificio victoriano de apenas tres pisos ubicado en la calle Marshall—. ¡En pleno Soho, dos habitaciones, chimenea conectada a la red flu y lujosamente amueblado!

Harry lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Ya lo viste por dentro?

Ernie le regaló una amplia sonrisa de vendedor.

—No. Pero confío completamente en la palabra de la familia que lo alquila. Magos, por si te lo estás preguntando. Grandiosa ventaja, Harry, porque no tendrás que molestarte en aplicar encantamientos contra muggles y todas esas cosas. Además, la chimenea está conectada a la red flu.

Harry lo miró largamente, preguntándose si valdría la pena hacerle notar a Ernie que ya le había enumerado lo mismo una docena de veces, y que si volvía a mencionarle lo de la red flu, no respondería de sus actos. Decidió que no. Además, Harry se sentía en deuda con su ex compañero. Ernie era de los pocos magos que realmente parecían _no saber_ lo que había sucedido entre Terry y él (o al menos no le había hecho ningún comentario al respecto) y eso, era algo que Harry valoraba muy bien.

Entraron y Harry cada vez estaba más y más convencido de que ahí tenía que haber trampa. No podía ser que un apartamento ubicado en un bellísimo edificio antiguo y que incluso contaba con su propio ascensor, pudiera alquilarse a ese precio. Ernie, en cambio, seguía sin perder su sonrisa de "Qué feliz soy porque te estoy haciendo creer que te estoy otorgando la oportunidad de tu vida"; y así, con esa mueca en la cara, condujo a Harry por el ascensor hasta el último piso. Salieron a un bonito corredor alfombrado y finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta marcada con el número 13. Harry, derrotistamente, meneó la cabeza sin poder evitarlo.

Pero entonces Ernie abrió la puerta y la quijada de Harry llegó hasta el suelo. Vaya, era cierto. Nadie había mentido ahí: ni los arrendadores, ni el agente de ventas, ni el lujoso exterior del edificio. Sin poder creerse su buena suerte (menos después de lo que le había pasado con Terry), Harry se internó por el apartamento.

El sitio se encontraba amueblado de manera moderna —lo que marcaba un reconfortante contraste con la arquitectura— y decorado con tanto gusto y con objetos tan costosos que Harry estaba seguro de que si rompía algo tendría que trabajar bastantes horas extra para pagarlo.

Con pasos lentos (como si temiera encontrarse de repente con algo horrible que justificara el bajo precio), Harry recorrió el piso por completo. Pronto tuvo que reconocer que tal vez sus miedos eran totalmente infundados; no halló cosa alguna en todo el piso que pudiera ser motivo de queja. Las dos habitaciones eran perfectas (una de ellas, muy varonil y lujosa), los sofás en la sala de estar eran comodísimos y acojinados, el baño tenía tina y la cocina estaba totalmente equipada con lo último en tecnología muggle y mágica.

Sin embargo…

—No hay televisión —mencionó un apesadumbrado Harry mientras, parado en medio de la sala, miraba para todos lados.

—Bueno, no —respondió Ernie observándolo con un gesto incrédulo —. Los dueños son magos sangre pura. Dudo que sepan siquiera que existen esas cajas idiotas.

Harry se encogió de hombros y decidió que, ya que no podía estar sin llenar sus horas vacías con el incesante parloteo de la TV, él mismo iría a comprarla en cuanto tuviera firmado el contrato de arrendamiento y las llaves a buen resguardo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Y exactamente eso fue lo que hizo.

Cuando la noche llegó a Londres, el apartamento de la calle Marshall ya tenía, entre otras cosas, un nuevo inquilino, una enorme TV de alta definición en la sala y el refrigerador lleno de cervezas.

Harry, quien la verdad no poseía mucha ropa y mucho menos le importaba si se le arrugaba o no, llegó y simplemente dejó su maleta en el corredor. Ya se encargaría después de acomodarla. Compró comida tailandesa para llevar, sacó una cerveza y se despatarró en uno de los sofás a mirar la televisión. No perdió el tiempo llamando al servicio de cable; sencillamente usó un poco de magia no demasiado honesta para robarse la señal de su vecino más cercano.

Harry no estaba seguro si al final de cuentas resultaba gracioso no encontrar graciosos los programas cómicos de la TV. Ante él desfilaron _The Simpsons, The Big Bang Theory_ y _How I met your mother_ sin conseguir hacerlo sonreír ni una sola vez. Aunque ciertamente su meta no era esa. Lo único que Harry quería era evitar que su mente trabajara en pensamientos conscientes; eludir la desesperación y la desbordante vergüenza que lo invadían cada vez que recordaba lo que Terry le había hecho. Lo único que quería era que las horas en casa transcurrieran raudas; beber cerveza hasta que los ojos se le cerrasen, no poder contener más el sueño y caer rendido en la cama.

Que pasara el tiempo, era todo que deseaba.

Y el tiempo pasó. Pronto, Harry cumplió una semana en ese apartamento y de repente se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ni un solo plato o vaso limpio en la cocina, que el baño ya olía mal y que las sábanas de su cama merecían un cambio urgente. Pero lo peor era que tenía bloqueada la vista hacia la pantalla de la TV por culpa de la pila de cajas de comida para llevar y las botellas vacías que atestaban la mesita de la sala. Suspirando con pesar y tomando la decisión de que al día siguiente se dedicaría a limpiar, Harry le dio un manotazo a la superficie de la mesa para despejarla del montón de basura acumulada. Sonrió satisfecho cuando las cajas de comida china cayeron sobre la alfombra y, ya teniendo más espacio sobre el mueble, colocó con decisión una helada botella de cerveza en la superficie de madera.

—¡POTTER! —bramó alguien junto a él.

—¡JESUCRISTO! —gritó Harry al mismo tiempo que brincaba del sofá.

Se había puesto de pie tan rápido que casi se cae de boca sobre su basurero, y a pesar de eso tuvo tiempo de sacar la varita de uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans. Así que cuando ya estuvo completamente erguido y con la varita al ristre, se dio cuenta de que el mago que le estaba pegando el susto de su vida era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

—¿Pero es que acaso en la familia muggle donde te criaste no creen en los beneficios de los posavasos? —lo regañó su inesperado visitante mientras usaba las dos manos para señalar frenético hacia el tiradero que Harry tenía en la mesa de la sala.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —jadeó Harry—. ¿Cómo entraste? —le preguntó con voz estrangulada al pensar que era prácticamente imposible que alguien hubiese podido atravesar las protecciones mágicas que Harry había añadido al apartamento y que se sumaban a las que los anteriores dueños habían dejado.

Malfoy lo ignoró mientras pasaba revista al lugar. De pronto, pareció notar las cajas de comida recién caídas y comenzó a berrear todavía más fuerte.

—¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESO, GRANDÍSIMO MARRANO? ¡MIRA CÓMO HAS DEJADO MI ALFOMBRA PERSA!

Harry abrió mucho la boca sin saber si se sentía más indignado por los gritos, los insultos o la intromisión. Decidió que era todo junto y ya.

—¿_Tu_ alfombra? ¡Querrás decir MI alfombra, Malfoy!

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos en esa postura de arrogancia que Harry tanto le detestaba y le sonrió condescendientemente.

—¿Tú fuiste personalmente hasta Kashan a adquirirla? Porque yo recuerdo haberlo hecho como si hubiera sido ayer. Un viaje de ensueño, debo agregar.

Harry lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. ¿De qué demonios hablaba este imbécil?

—Yo pago el alquiler y por lo tanto, ESTA alfombra y todo lo demás es mío. Si tú acaso la compraste y luego decidiste regalársela a… —Harry enmudeció de pronto, cayendo en cuenta de qué era lo que podía estar pasando ahí—. ¿Eres amigo de los dueños? ¿Es por eso que pudiste entrar?

Malfoy soltó un bufido de burla.

—Potter… yo no soy amigo de los dueños. Yo SOY el dueño; este es mi apartamento. —Echó otro vistazo alrededor y arrugó el gesto con asco—. Y tú lo has dejado más sucio que una cueva de troll. No dejaré que te marches sin que lo limpies antes, así que… ¡Hazlo!

Con esas palabras, Malfoy se dejó caer graciosamente en un sillón enfrente de donde Harry había estado sentado, con la expresión de quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo y no cree que ahí esté pasando nada raro. Y fue entonces cuando Harry comenzó a preguntarse si eso que tenía ante él no era más que una indeseable alucinación. Sí, eso debía ser. Una alucinación. Porque no había manera de que ese histérico sentado en su sala, que miraba horrorizado los restos de chop suey desperdigados por la alfombra, fuera el verdadero Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad que no? ¿Cuántas cervezas se había bebido? Bastantes, según podía recordar.

—Dios mío, Malfoy. Que tú, de entre toda la gente, seas mi _delirium tremens_ es la peor broma cósmica que me ha jugado en el universo —gimió Harry y, decidido a no dejarse arrastrar por la demencia, se volvió a sentar y hundió la cara entre las manos. Contó hasta diez, intentando respirar con profundidad, y de nuevo levantó la cara.

Tal como lo había supuesto, Malfoy ya no estaba ahí.

Harry miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose bastante aliviado al no encontrarlo a la vista. De todas maneras, para asegurarse, se levantó del sillón y buscó hasta en el último rincón del apartamento. Nada. Revisó las protecciones y las encontró puestas e inalteradas. Regresó a la sala y de nuevo se derrumbó en el mismo sitio donde había estado sentado antes.

Sin encender la televisión y olvidándose de la cerveza cuya condensación estaba formando un charquito en la lujosa mesa de caoba, Harry se quedó varios minutos sentado, pensando en qué demonios era lo que acababa de pasar. De las muchas alucinaciones que había sufrido durante su vida —la gran mayoría, cortesía de Voldemort—, ésta, la de Malfoy, era la más vívida que podía recordar.

Parpadeó varias veces y luego miró fijamente el punto donde Malfoy había estado parado —o dónde Harry había creído verlo parado—, sin poder creer todavía lo nítido que se le había presentado para tratarse sólo de una alucinación. Incluso había notado que presentaba los rasgos adecuados para un hombre de su edad, y eso lo sorprendió. Harry se habría esperado "imaginarlo" como lo había visto la última vez, hacía varios años ya, y no como tendría que estar en el tiempo presente.

Se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose mucho más sobrio que un momento antes. El susto le había bajado la borrachera. Estiró la mano hacia delante y cogió la olvidada botella de cerveza. Definitivamente, tenía que poner orden en ese piso ya. Los remordimientos por no cuidar ese apartamento tan bonito, su reciente y galopante alcoholismo, y toda la ingente cantidad de televisión basura que se recetaba día a día terminarían por mandarlo a San Mungo. Y lo peor, con la amable alucinación de Malfoy como único compañero en su locura.

Harry suprimió un escalofrío y se levantó, volviendo a dejar olvidada la ya tibia cerveza. Se encaminó al baño dispuesto a darse una buena ducha para despejarse la cabeza y comenzar la labor de limpieza de inmediato.

* * *

Como cada martes, Ron llegó bastante puntual a visitarlo (y hacía mucho tiempo que Harry había dejado de sentirse ofendido por el hecho de que su amigo lo hiciese solamente ese día de la semana. Mientras continuaran transmitiendo _Glee_, Ron estaría presente sin falta. Harry tendría que agradecer que no hubiese TV en La Madriguera y que su amigo tuviera una —a veces— preocupante obsesión por las porristas del programa). Entre los dos se encargaron de meter al refrigerador todas las cervezas que el pelirrojo había comprado para después tomar cada quien una y, con ella en mano, dirigirse a la sala a encender la televisión.

Ron pareció titubear un poco antes de poner la botella sobre la mesita y le preguntó a Harry, mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor:

—¿No tienes posavasos?

Harry miró a Ron un tanto extrañado; seguramente tanto juntarse con Hermione estaba volviendo a su amigo un ser humano cada vez más responsable y educado. Harry se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, mientras que con movimiento de cabeza le señalaba a su amigo otra de las mesitas presentes en la habitación, donde se encontraba un magnífico estuche con media docena de posavasos. No que Harry los usara nunca; sencillamente se dio cuenta de que existían porque un día tuvo la suficiente curiosidad de abrir la cajita para mirar qué había dentro.

Ron fue hasta donde Harry le indicaba y sacó un par. Soltó una risita que Harry pudo escuchar aun por encima del ruido de la TV.

—¿Slytherin, Harry?

Harry lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Slytherin, qué?

Ron le mostró los dos pequeños cuadros que llevaba en la mano al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado. No necesitó explicarse: Harry pudo mirar por él mismo a qué se estaba refiriendo. Los posavasos, hechos de una hermosa madera oscura —tal vez ébano—, tenían tallado en el centro el escudo de Slytherin.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, de pronto acordándose de _algo_ que había olvidado por completo.

—No son míos —le explicó a Ron—. Todo lo que hay aquí, a excepción de mi ropa y la televisión, es de los dueños del apartamento.

—Pues es obvio que son magos y que pertenecieron a esta casa en Hogwarts. ¿Sabes cuál familia es?

—Ni idea —negó Harry. Se quedó pensativo durante un momento antes de agregar—: Hablando de Slytherin… acabo de recordar que el otro día tuve una espantosa alucinación con Malfoy.

Ron se giró a verlo; cosa sorprendente tomando en cuenta que en ese momento _Glee_ mostraba todo el esplendor de sus lindas porristas bailando en la pantalla.

—¿Alucinación? ¿No querrás decir pesadilla?

—No, no estaba dormido. Estoy bastante seguro de que me encontraba despierto. Y lo vi aquí, de pie en esta sala y tan claramente como ahora te estoy viendo a ti. —Un pensamiento alarmante cruzó por su mente y estiró una mano hasta tocar a Ron en la nariz—. ¿Tú sí eres real, verdad?

Ron le dio un manotazo.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero no cambies de tema, sígueme contando de ti teniendo sueños húmedos con Malfoy —dijo burlesco.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, intentando regresar su atención a la TV.

—Debí haber sabido que era muy mala idea contarte acerca de eso.  
Ron se rió.

—No, en serio, cuéntame. Es interesante. Tal vez pueda repetírselo a Hermione y ella nos descifre su significado. Porque algo tiene que significar, digo, nadie se pone así nada más a tener alucinaciones con su peor enemigo del colegio, ¿no? —insistió Ron sin perder la sonrisa y la mirada de burla. Harry lo miró largamente, ahora sí completamente seguro de que esa era la peor idea que había tenido jamás—. ¿Malfoy te dijo algo o sólo lo viste parado ahí?

Harry se rascó la cabeza, tratando de recordar.

—Pues sí habló, ahora que lo mencionas. Me regañó por ensuciar _su_ apartamento, según él. Y luego, con esa manera amable y linda que tiene, me ordenó que me pusiera a limpiar.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste?

—Bu-bueno —titubeó Harry—, como al principio pensé que era el Malfoy real, le dije que estaba loco, que este era MI apartamento y MIS cosas, y… bueno, luego me di cuenta de que todo era producto de mi imaginación, cerré los ojos y, ¡puf!, Malfoy desapareció. Después, me puse a limpiar por si acaso se le ocurría regresar.

Ron no dijo nada durante un largo momento.

—¿Estabas borracho, Harry?

—Un poco, sí —respondió Harry sin mirar a Ron a los ojos.

—Mira, hombre. En primer lugar, jamás de los jamases hables con una alucinación. ¿Qué no ves televisión? Ponerte a charlar con los engaños de tu mente es la manera más efectiva de correr directo a un manicomio. En segundo lugar, creo que es bueno que estés alucinando con otro que no sea Terry, ¿no crees? —Harry lo miró con indignación y Ron hizo una pausa mientras su mirada burlesca se tornaba en una de preocupación—… Y en tercer lugar, no deberías emborracharte a solas. Mejor, cuando tengas ganas de ponerte hasta las trancas… llámame y yo te cuido la espalda por si a Malfoy se le ocurre regresar —finalizó con una sonrisita.

Harry le sonrió un tanto forzadamente.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo —le mintió.

Porque lo que Ron no sabía era que Harry hacía eso un día sí y otro también, y obviamente Harry no tenía planes de molestar diariamente a su amigo para que fuera a su casa a cuidarle sus irresponsables borracheras.

Era problema de Harry y así tendría que quedarse.

* * *

Ese martes, la visita de Ron le dejó a Harry mucho más que una pila de botellas de cerveza vacías y un gran hueco en el refrigerador. Le dejó también un indeseable presentimiento y una funesta idea arraigada en lo más profundo de su mente. Estaba casi seguro de que la visión de Malfoy no sería la única que lo visitaría en los que aparentemente eran los últimos días de cordura en su vida; y no podía dejar de pensar en quién o qué sería lo que vería a continuación. Si acaso la presencia de Malfoy representaba algún patrón, entonces probablemente Harry alucinaría con todas aquellas personas odiosas que le habían hecho miserable la existencia. Imaginar a Snape o a Umbridge sentados como si nada en su sala mirando TV con él, hacía que Harry se estremeciera del horror.

En ese caso, prefería mil veces a Draco Malfoy.

Por otra parte y aun sabiendo que el exceso de alcohol podría ser la causa principal de las visiones, no consiguió dejar de embriagarse cada noche. En realidad no era que pusiera demasiado esfuerzo en evitarlo. Porque, ¿de qué otra manera iba a sobrevivir su día a día en medio de esa terrible monotonía? ¿De qué otro modo podría pasar las tardes vacías, las noches solitarias y las mañanas sin esperanza? Había creído que dejar el trabajo era buena idea (¿cómo soportar la cercanía de Terry y las burlas de toda la gente si no?), pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estar aburrido en casa sin más que hacer que mirar la televisión era como enterrarse en vida. Y que ni aun así los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido con Terry lo dejaban en paz, al menos de que estuviese tan ebrio que su cerebro sencillamente dejara de funcionar.

Sin embargo y aunque sabía que tal vez lo mejor para él era dejar de emborracharse y largarse al Ministerio a solicitar que lo reincorporaran al escuadrón de aurores, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Continuó sin regresar al trabajo y continuó bebiendo cerveza todos los días. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que prefería enfrentarse a las alucinaciones que a Terry Boot y a la manera en que éste le había roto el corazón.

¿Valor Gryffindor? Sí, cómo no.

* * *

Para el fin de semana siguiente a la visita de Ron, el apartamento de Harry de nuevo estaba hecho una pocilga y a éste no podía importarle menos. La verdad era que se sentía bastante aliviado porque, aunque se había emborrachado hasta perder la consciencia varias veces durante esos días, ninguna alucinación se le había parado enfrente. "Genial, ¿no?", pensaba Harry sonriendo como maníaco mientras no dejaba de echar vistazos a su alrededor e ignoraba a la televisión. Porque eso quería decir que no estaba volviéndose loco ni nada parecido, y que…

—Pero, ¿qué demonios estás viendo en esa cosa? —preguntó de pronto la despectiva voz de Malfoy a su espalda, sacándole a Harry un susto de muerte a pesar de que justo en ese momento estaba pensando en él—. ¿Ese hombre está retrasado mental… o es el estado natural de todos los muggles?

Harry, negándose a girar la cabeza para comprobar si lo que había detrás de su sillón era Malfoy o no, comenzó a temblar tan violentamente que casi deja caer la botella de cerveza sobre su regazo. Decidido a hacer caso del consejo de Ron, Harry concentró toda su atención en la repetición de _Mr. Bean_ que estaban transmitiendo en ese momento en la TV y en no derramar su bebida: lo que fuera con tal de no ceder a la tentación de mirar por encima de su hombro.

Le dio un largo trago a su cerveza, cerrando los ojos y deseando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a escuchar la voz de Malfoy jamás, jamás, jamás…

—¿Y por qué de nuevo tienes mi apartamento como la casa de las Comadrejas? —gruñó la voz de Malfoy de mucho peor humor. Harry se dio cuenta, cada vez con más pánico, de que aquella alucinación estaba caminando hacia él, dejando la seguridad de su espalda para ponérsele enfrente. Gimiendo de miedo, Harry subió los pies al sofá y se abrazó las rodillas. Malfoy, apareciendo junto a él y con el mismo gesto de pocos amigos que le había visto antes, comenzó a gritarle—: ¡Baja tus mugrosos zapatos de mi sillón, Potter, grandísimo puerco! ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando contigo? ¿Tu atrofiado cerebro mestizo no puede darse cuenta de que traspasar, invadir y maltratar propiedad privada es UN DELITO?

Harry no bajó los pies: al contrario, apretó más las piernas contra él en un patético gesto protector. Miró a Malfoy con horror, negándose a responderle. Vagamente tomó nota de que la cretina alucinación traía puesta la misma indumentaria que la vez anterior: una muy bonita y elegante camisa gris, chaqueta y pantalones negros.

Harry cerró los ojos y empezó a balancearse de atrás hacia delante, preguntándose por qué hasta su subconsciente insistía en vestir a su rival con mejor ropa que la que tenía él.

—Es una alucinación, no es real —comenzó a murmurar para intentar convencerse a él mismo—. No es real. No es…

—¡Potter! —continuó regañando Malfoy, cada vez más rápido y enojado—. ¡Te puedo aguantar que invadas mi apartamento, incluso puedo soportar que hayas traído esa caja idiota que te pasas mirando todo el día, pero LO QUE NO VOY A SOPORTAR ES QUE ME ESTÉS IGNORANDO!

Harry abrió los ojos, espantado de lo auténtico que se veía y se oía ese Malfoy. Le asombraba el nivel de detalle con el que su mente lo estaba recreando.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le gritó a su vez, incapaz de aguantar más esa tensión—. ¡Mañana limpiaré, te lo prometo! ¡Pero desaparece YA!

Malfoy soltó una risotada casi histérica.

—¿Que desaparezca? ¿YO? —Malfoy dejó de reír y fulminó a Harry con la mirada—. Potter, ya te lo dije: este es mi apartamento. No comprendo qué haces tú aquí irrumpiendo, pero quiero que te largues… después de haber limpiado, por supuesto —añadió mirando a su alrededor y arrugando la nariz—. ¿No tienes un elfo, un muggle entrenado o un Hagrid para que venga a ayudarte? ¿Por qué de entre todos los apartamentos de Londres y del mundo tenías que venir y escoger el mío para traer tu inmundicia y tu horrible persona? ¿Ya te viste en un espejo? —Ahora era a Harry a quien Malfoy miraba con asco—. Dios mío. En serio, Potter, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Dónde quedó el heroico auror salva-culos? Mírate ahora… ebrio, desempleado, patético y mugroso. ¡Estás hecho un verdadero esperpento!

Alucinación o no, todo eso ya era demasiado. El enojo hizo que todo el pavor que Harry experimentaba por saberse medio loco quedara en el pasado. Bajó los pies del sofá y se levantó cuan largo era —lo cual no era mucho, pero eso jamás lo había detenido—, y trató de ignorar la manera en que la embriaguez lo hacía tambalearse un poco. Malfoy lo miró con curiosidad y burla, hecho que sólo lo enervó más. Harry apuntó a Malfoy con un dedo acusador.

—Mira, Malfoy. Como MI alucinación, producto de MI mente borracha y todas esas estupideces, creo que tengo el derecho de ponerte algunas reglas —gruñó Harry con su mejor voz de "soy un puto auror y yo doy las órdenes aquí". Malfoy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry lo silenció con un fuerte chitón y prosiguió, levantando cada vez más la voz—: ¿No quieres irte? BIEN. ¡No te vayas, pero CÁLLATE! ¿Vas a aparecerte cada vez que esté borracho? BIEN. ¡Aparécete, pero DEJA DE QUEJARTE! ¿No te gusta mi aspecto ni la mugre del apartamento? TANTO MEJOR. ¡Me alegro mucho de hacerte la vida imposible así seas sólo una visión!

Harry finalizó con sus gritos, dándose cuenta de que ahora, con las cosas aclaradas, se sentía muchísimo mejor. Le sonrió a Malfoy y éste se quedó boqueando unos segundos como si no pudiera creer la frescura de Harry y no supiera qué responder. Harry sonrió más y Malfoy enrojeció.

—¿Así que de eso se trata, eh? —siseó Malfoy peligrosamente mientras daba un paso hacia Harry y éste, instintivamente, se movía hacia atrás—. ¿Estás invadiendo mi apartamento NADA MÁS PARA MOLESTARME? ¿Tanto odias que no me hayan metido a Azkaban que urdiste este plan ridículo para perjudicarme? —le reclamó el rubio con las mejillas encendidas y la voz cargada de rencor—. ¿Acaso quieres volverme loco para que me encierren en San Mungo? —finalizó Malfoy con un tono extrañamente agudo e incrédulo.

Harry se río maniáticamente.

—¿Volverte loco? ¿A TI? Oh, dios mío, qué buen chiste —gimoteó Harry sentándose de nuevo—. Miren a la tortuga hablando de lentos… ¿Por qué, por qué, POR QUÉ? —preguntó a la nada, levantando las manos y la mirada hacia el techo.

—¿Por qué, QUÉ, Potter? —continuaba berrando Malfoy sin darle tregua. Harry intentó ignorarlo y enterró la cara entre las manos con la esperanza de que la alucinación desapareciera tal como había pasado la vez anterior—. ¡Ahora veo cuál es tu plan malévolo! —continuó diciendo Malfoy con el tono de quien ha descubierto el hilo negro de todos los complots—. Invades mi apartamento y tratas de hacerme creer que es tuyo y que yo soy una alucinación. Pretendes que me trague el cuento y me vuelva loco, y así poder quedarte tú con este magnífico piso. ¿En serio un cabeza de chorlito como tú puede confabular algo así? Me sorprendes, Potter —dijo Malfoy con un leve pero evidente dejo de admiración en la voz.

Harry, resignado a que la falta de contacto visual no desaparecería a Malfoy, abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro hacia su torturador.

—Es que _eres_ una alucinación, Malfoy —le dijo con voz desesperada—. Tú no eres tú. Tu verdadero tú, o sea, el verdadero Malfoy, está —Harry hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca de la vida actual de Malfoy—… en tu mansión —aventuró—, digo, en la mansión de él, con su esposa, creo. ¿Está casado, no? —Malfoy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luciendo tan ofendido que Harry casi pudo creer que era el Malfoy real. Desechó el pensamiento y continuó explicando—: Bueno, donde sea que esté, estoy seguro de que está ocupándose de sus asuntos malfoyescos y no aquí, apareciéndose de repente, sólo cuando estoy ebrio, sin tocar a la puerta, en MI APARTAMENTO, que es mío porque yo pago el alquiler con MI dinero, y —se dio cuenta de que Malfoy lo miraba con lástima y se interrumpió, suspirando sonoramente—… No, esto no tiene caso. Debí haber escuchado a Ron.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—No, esto no puede ser un elaborado plan tuyo; debí haber sabido que eras demasiado estúpido como para algo así —dijo el rubio.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de mirar al otro con indignación.

—¿Esperas que te agradezca el cumplido? —le resopló, olvidándose por completo de que estaba discutiendo con una alucinación.

—Es obvio que lo que te sucede es que, de tanto beber, has perdido la razón —continuó Malfoy como si no lo hubiera escuchado—, después de todo, eres muy Gryffindor como para intentar quitarme mi piso a costa de mi cordura. Qué pena, Potter —dijo alegremente, mirando a Harry con todo menos con pena—, lo lamento por ti, pero me parece que por fin Lockhart tendrá un compañero de cuarto. Si me permites, llamaré a los sanadores para que te escolten a tu nueva morada.

Ante la estupefacción de Harry, Malfoy se dirigió a la chimenea. Le dedicó a Harry una enorme sonrisa de burla y levantó la mano para tomar polvos flu de un frasquito que estaba en la repisa. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Su mano atravesó limpiamente el frasco, tal como le sucedería a un fantasma. Malfoy jadeó e intentó volver a abrir el frasco. Una, y otra vez, y cada vez lo único que conseguía era atravesar el material sólido. Se giró a ver a Harry y éste le sonrió triunfalmente.

—Oh, y atravesar los objetos es TAN normal, ¿no, Malfoy? ¿Ahora me crees cuando te digo que no eres más que una mala, muy mala, jugada de mi imaginación?

Malfoy se puso de todos los colores.

—¡Primero muerto antes de ser un producto de tu cochina mente, Potter! —le espetó—. ¡No sé cuál hechizo o encantamiento has usado con mis polvos flu, pero eso no será suficiente para derrotarme! —Harry miró a Malfoy palpándose la chaqueta por fuera y por dentro, los bolsillos del pantalón y, finalmente, la camisa—. Mi varita… ¿dónde la he dejado? —murmuró Malfoy cada vez más preocupado—. ¡Potter! ¡Si me escondiste la varita, te juro que te mataré!

—¡Yo no te he escondido nada! —le gritó Harry—. ¡Si no tienes varita es porque no eres real, Malfoy! ¡A ver si ya lo entiendes de una puta vez!

Malfoy se veía verdaderamente asustado y, por primera vez, su semblante pareció reflejar duda ante las palabras dichas por Harry. A éste casi le dio lástima ver a su alucinación enfrentar así su triste realidad.

—Pe-pero… Este es mi apartamento —dijo Malfoy en voz baja, mirando alrededor con gesto desolado—. Estas son mis cosas, yo mismo las compré. Esta es mi alfombra persa, aquellos, los posavasos que Blaise me regaló cuando vino a visitarme por primera vez. —Harry miró de reojo hacia la cajita que contenía los posavasos con el escudo de Slytherin, luchando para no dudar. Después de todo, Malfoy no estaba diciendo nada que él no supiera ya—. Los vinos que están en la cava secreta, yo mismo los adquirí en Francia. Y…

—¿Cava secreta? —intervino Harry, sintiendo genuina curiosidad.

Malfoy lo miró con rabia, aparentemente molesto por haber sido interrumpido a medio discurso.

—Sí, Potter. La cava secreta que está junto al refrigerador. Se revela cuando pasas caminando frente a ella con una copa en la mano. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Cómo podría saber eso yo y tú no, señor Este Apartamento Es Mío?

Harry lo ignoró y se puso de pie. Sin darle la espalda, caminó hacia atrás, hacia la cocina.

—Espera ahí, no te vayas —le advirtió a Malfoy. Éste no dijo nada y sólo lo miró enojado.

Harry tomó una copa de cristal de la vitrina e hizo lo que Malfoy le había indicado. Apenas había terminado de pasar enfrente del refrigerador cuando una puerta pequeña se materializó en la pared que estaba junto al mueble. Harry tragó pesadamente y después de titubear unos segundos, abrió la puerta y, en efecto, aquello era una cava con al menos una veintena de botellas de diferentes vinos.

Cerró la puerta con violencia y se volvió hacia la sala.

—¿Cómo demonios supiste que…? —la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando se percató de que Malfoy ya no estaba—. ¿Malfoy? —lo llamó, y al no obtener respuesta e igual que la vez anterior, lo buscó por todo el apartamento.

Nada.

Harry, todavía con la copa en la mano, se quedó parado en medio de su sala, respirando con agitación y preguntándose por primera vez si acaso ese que se aparecía en su apartamento, de alguna retorcida y extraña forma que quedaba fuera de su comprensión, sería el verdadero Draco Malfoy y no una alucinación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Lo primero que hizo a la mañana siguiente después de haberse duchado con agua helada, fue ir a la cocina a comprobar si la cava en verdad existía y no había sido sólo una mala jugada de su embriaguez. Y tal cual había pasado la noche anterior, aquella puerta volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos cuando Harry pasó temblorosamente frente al muro con la copa en la mano. ¿Cómo demonios podía Malfoy haberlo sabido si el mismo Harry no estaba enterado?

La única explicación posible era que, después de todo, ese Malfoy no fuera producto de la dañada mente de Harry. Y aunque no tenía idea de qué podía tratarse, Harry se sintió extremadamente feliz de que al final resultara que no se estaba volviendo loco.

Por primera vez fue hasta su chimenea e hizo uso de ella, sin poder evitar recordar a Malfoy mientras cogía un puñito de polvos flu y los arrojaba al hogar.

—Ernie Macmillan —pidió. En pocos segundos, tenía frente a él la cara de su agente de bienes raíces con su característica y nauseabunda sonrisa.

—¡Harry, buenos días! —gritó el otro, y Harry de repente recordó que tenía resaca—. ¿Haciendo uso de tu magnífica red flu? ¿No te dije que era una de las mayores ventajas? —exclamó al mismo tiempo que intentaba asomarse por la chimenea para darle un codazo a Harry en el brazo.

Harry lo empujó para asegurarse de que no se saliera del fuego.

—Ernie, necesito que me digas quiénes son los dueños de este apartamento.

El semblante de Ernie se ensombreció.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

—No —respondió Harry, negándose rotundamente a hablar con alguien más acerca de las apariciones de Malfoy—. Sólo quiero saberlo. Tengo curiosidad porque los muebles son de gusto tan exquisito que… tú sabes.

Ernie seguramente "sí sabía", porque su cara se iluminó de nuevo y le respondió:

—Los Malfoy. ¿No te dije que era una familia mágica del más rancio abolengo? Ahí tienes, Harry.

Algo muy pesado y helado se apoderó del estómago de Harry. ¿Los Malfoy? Eso no podía ser casualidad, ¿o sí?

—¿Me alquilaste un apartamento que pertenece a los Malfoy y no se te ocurrió que yo debía saberlo? —exclamó, cada vez más nervioso.

¿Acaso Ernie no había ido al mismo colegio que Malfoy y él?

—Pues… no me pareció relevante, la verdad —dijo Ernie—. Vamos Harry, no puedes permitir que una vieja rivalidad escolar te prive de vivir en un sitio perfecto, ¿o sí?

—¿Perfecto? Sí, claro —bufó Harry—. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que los dueños son los Malfoy? —preguntó con voz débil.

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro. La misma Astoria Malfoy firmó el contrato.

Harry pensó un momento. No recordaba quién… al menos de que…

—¿Es la esposa de Draco Malfoy? —¿En verdad el cretino se había casado y Harry ni se había enterado?

—Exacto —respondió Ernie sin dejar de sonreír—. Un encanto de bruja. Seguro la recuerdas de Hogwarts, ¿no, Harry? Iba un par de años por debajo de nuestro grado.

Harry negó con la cabeza, la verdad era que no.

—¿Y Malfoy? —le preguntó a Ernie, ansioso por saber—. ¿No lo viste a él?

Ernie miró a Harry con gesto desconcertado.

—Pero Harry, ¿no te enteraste?

Aquella terrible sensación de helada pesadez en el estómago de Harry se incrementó a niveles alarmantes.

—¿De qué? —jadeó, casi adivinando la respuesta.

—Draco Malfoy está desaparecido desde hace meses —le respondió Ernie, encogiéndose de hombros—. Un caso triste, la verdad. Parece ser que por eso Astoria puso en renta el apartamento. Creo que Malfoy lo utilizaba cuando pasaba las noches en Londres, o algo así. Así que supongo que ahora no lo necesitan ya.

—Pe-pero… ¿está muerto? —cuestionó Harry con la boca seca. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero la sola idea de que Malfoy hubiese fallecido le causaba un extraño pesar. Recordó su gesto asustado de la noche anterior y en verdad tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Ernie negó levemente. Su cara demostraba que no le importaba demasiado.

—No que yo sepa. Creo que nadie lo sabe. Sólo desapareció y ya. Por supuesto, comprenderás que son cosas que no puedo preguntarle a Astoria así nada más.

—Por supuesto —estuvo de acuerdo Harry—. Gracias, Ernie —se despidió. Era notorio que el otro no sabía más, y Harry no tenía ganas de prolongar la conversación.

La cara de Ernie desapareció de su chimenea y Harry, tambaleante (por culpa de la resaca, quiso creer), se puso de pie. Miró a su alrededor y por primera vez desde que alquilara ese apartamento, se sintió como un intruso. Completamente fuera de lugar.

—Merlín —gimió.

Ese era el apartamento de Malfoy. El que él usaba cuando iba a la ciudad. Todo lo que había ahí eran sus cosas: sus muebles, su alfombra persa traída de Harry no se acordaba dónde, sus posavasos con el escudo de Slytherin y su cava llena de vinos franceses. No podía ser.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá, mirando aterrorizado hacia todos lados.

De todos los lugares posibles, Harry había terminado en el apartamento de Malfoy. _De Malfoy_. Malfoy, quien aparentemente estaba muerto y cuyo fantasma parecía determinado a continuar viviendo ahí y a hacerle la vida imposible a Harry como en los viejos tiempos.

Harry estaba más que jodido. Era saber que pisaba terrenos enemigos y aguantar a las apariciones de Malfoy (fueran lo que fueran), o dejar el apartamento, cosa que realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hacer. El sitio era genial y estaba baratísimo. Harry gimió sabiendo que la decisión estaba tomada casi de antemano y que equivalía, entonces, a tener que soportar vivir con un fantasma odioso. Grandioso. Sencillamente, grandioso.

* * *

El resto de aquel domingo Harry se lo pasó limpiando el apartamento y pensando en aquel extraño giro en sus circunstancias. Ordenó una pizza y la acompañó con una sola cerveza, pero no más. Lavó y planchó su ropa usando encantamientos domésticos que Molly le había enseñado y luego, la acomodó en el armario de la habitación principal sin poder dejar de pensar que _ese_ armario antes había sido de Malfoy y seguramente había estado lleno de prendas mucho más finas que las de él. Imaginó a Astoria (a quien, por más que trataba, no podía recordar) yendo a ese sitio a empacar todas las pertenencias de su desaparecido marido para poder poner el apartamento en alquiler, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir una gran pena por la familia completa; seguramente que la desaparición de un pariente, sin saber si estaba vivo o no, era algo muchísimo peor que cualquier otro destino.

Finalmente y sin poder sacarse de la cabeza a los Malfoy, Harry se dio un baño en la tina y se fue a acostar. Si no hubiese estado tan ocupado dándole vueltas una y otra vez a la casi improbable casualidad que lo había llevado a vivir en el apartamento que fuera de Draco Malfoy, tal vez se hubiese percatado de muchas y variadas cosas: que si estaba limpiando con tanto ahínco era porque en verdad le avergonzaba que el antiguo dueño creyera que Harry no tenía cuidado con las que habían sido sus pertenencias; que esa noche era la primera en varias semanas que conseguía llegar a la cama sin estar ahogado de borracho; y que, aun antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido, Harry todavía estaba esperando que Malfoy hiciese acto de presencia.

Sin embargo, Malfoy no se apareció, y Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose más solo que nunca y un tanto decepcionado por la ausencia de su fastidioso fantasma personal.

* * *

Si existía algo que pudiera considerarse la ruina de Harry, eso era, nada más y nada menos, que su extrema e insana curiosidad. Ese maldito defecto que durante toda su vida lo había llevado a meter la nariz donde nadie lo llamaba y que, sumado a su inexplicable afición a pelear batallas que ni siquiera eran suyas, nunca fallaba en causarle un montón de problemas.

Pero era eso o era intentar acallar miles de dudas y un deseo casi enfermizo por _saber_. Y como Harry nunca había sido adepto a elegir quedarse con las dudas (molestaban demasiado, las cabronas), fue como aquella mañana de lunes tomó la decisión que, él sabía muy bien, seguramente sería su perdición. Pero la verdad sea dicha, nadie podía estar más jodido de lo que Harry estaba ya. Así que, ¿qué importaba un poco más de humillación, de líos y de metidas de pata? Todo fuera por aplacar esa maldita voz (que Harry no estaba seguro de que fuera su consciencia) que le exigía saber qué demonios era lo que realmente le había ocurrido a Draco Malfoy.

Así que eso fue lo que hizo. Se duchó, se vistió con algunas de sus mejores ropas y se peinó lo más que pudo. Se bebió un café tan nerviosamente que casi se lo derrama encima y salió del apartamento por primera vez en días. Era cierto que podía haber utilizado la red flu, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Tenía ganas de caminar y de postergar su llegada al Ministerio aunque fueran unos pocos minutos más. Recorrió las largas manzanas que separaban su nuevo hogar de su antiguo centro de trabajo y, una vez dentro del recinto e ignorando las muchas miradas de burla que la gente ahí todavía le dirigía, Harry caminó directo a la zona de los ascensores luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no sonrojarse. Era increíble que después de casi dos meses de sucedido _aquello_, la gente todavía lo recordara y se mofara de él en su cara.

Harry sabía que el caso de Malfoy no estaba siendo manejado por los aurores (él se habría enterado de ser así), así que salió del ascensor en el nivel dos y en vez de dirigirse a su viejo cuartel, se fue derecho a las oficinas administrativas del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Era en esas ventanillas donde las víctimas llegaban a presentar sus denuncias y quejas, y donde un grupo de magos y brujas encargados de atender al público decidían a cuál oficina dirigir el caso. Si ellos consideraban que éste no era urgente o importante, entonces sencillamente lo archivaban ahí.

Tal como lo había supuesto, en las ventanillas le informaron que el caso de la desaparición de Draco Malfoy aún se encontraba guardado en su archivo y jamás había llegado a las manos de ningún auror. Harry no tenía que ser adivino para descubrir que la razón de eso se debía más a la condición de ex mortífago de su antiguo compañero que a cualquier otro motivo. No que de repente Harry estuviese desarrollando simpatías por Malfoy ni nada por el estilo, pero ese tipo de injusticias siempre lo enfurecían. Luchó por dominar el disgusto que eso le ocasionaba y pidió permiso para revisar el expediente. Gracias a su condición de auror (con licencia y sin paga, pero auror al fin y al cabo), Harry no tuvo problemas para entrar al archivo. Se encontró con un mínimo de información en los documentos del caso: era sólo la declaración presentada por Astoria Malfoy y algunas preguntas respondidas por testigos, conocidos y amigos. Harry frunció el ceño cuando leyó que el último día en que Astoria había sabido de Malfoy, había sido el 14 de febrero. Ese mismo día, Terry y él habían tenido aquella bronca monumental, la cual Harry había tratado de compensar con una maratónica sesión de sexo que…

El recuerdo de lo sucedido con Terry y lo que el maldito le había hecho después, hizo que Harry se enfureciera a tal grado que apretó los puños sin darse cuenta, arrugando bastante los papeles de la denuncia de Astoria. Una secretaria que pasaba por ahí lo miró con reprobación y Harry respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. Intentó olvidarse de Terry y concentrarse en el legajo de pergaminos que tenía enfrente. Como no eran muchos, no demoró casi nada en leerlos. Se enteró de lo poco que se sabía al respecto: Malfoy, había declarado Astoria, solía pasar largas temporadas en Londres, en ese apartamento de la calle Marshall. El 14 de febrero de ese año, Malfoy le había mandado algún tipo de regalo vía lechuza desde el apartamento y, después de eso, la mujer no había vuelto a saber de él. Se asumía que lo que fuera que le hubiese ocurrido, había sido ese día. Lo único que se echó de menos en su apartamento fue un cambio de ropa y su varita. No llevaba con él ningún encantamiento rastreador que pudiese ayudar a su localización, y las lechuzas que se le enviaban parecían no encontrarlo. Los interrogatorios a los amigos y conocidos de Malfoy no arrojaban ninguna luz al caso: nadie sabía nada, Malfoy no se había comunicado jamás con ninguno de ellos y sencillamente parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Harry, sintiendo que al final no había conseguido averiguar nada nuevo, guardó el expediente en su sitio y salió de ahí. El camino de regreso a su apartamento le tomó muchísimo más tiempo que el de ida al Ministerio. No podía dejar de observar a su alrededor, de mirar a los transeúntes de Londres y a las bonitas casas y edificios, preguntándose si Malfoy en verdad estaría muerto. Y si ese era el caso, ¿en dónde demonios estaba su cadáver?

Tomando en cuenta que en el apartamento estaba apareciéndose Malfoy de aquella manera tan odiosa, Harry llegó a la terrible conclusión de que lo más probable era que sí, que el pobre Malfoy había pasado a mejor vida y ahora sólo quedaba su fantasma para incordiar a los que se atreviesen a vivir en la que fuera su antigua morada.

Harry llegó al edificio de la calle Marshall y suspiró con pesar. Era cierto que aborrecía a Malfoy, pero jamás le había deseado la muerte. Ni antes ni ahora. Siendo ya bastante tarde para ayudarlo, Harry pensó que lo único que le restaba por hacer era hablar con su fantasma y tratar de averiguar si recordaba qué era lo que le había pasado. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, Harry podría encontrar su cuerpo para que la pobre Astoria tuviera un marido que enterrar y hubiese un caso menos que resolver en el archivo del Ministerio. Y si Harry conseguía hacer eso, tal vez el fantasma de Malfoy se sentiría tan agradecido con él que decidiría dejarlo en paz en ese bonito apartamento.

* * *

—¿Otra vez tú? —lo saludó el melodioso gruñido de Malfoy apenas al entrar—. Realmente tenía la esperanza de que tuvieras todavía algún gramo de decencia y no volvieras a meterte aquí.

Harry terminó de cerrar la puerta y se giró hacia Malfoy. El cretino estaba de pie en la sala y Harry lo descubrió mirándolo de arriba abajo en un gesto apreciativo. Harry abrió mucho los ojos, queriéndose asegurar de que su vista no lo engañaba. Malfoy elevó la mirada hasta el rostro de Harry y le regaló una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Nada mal, Potter. ¿Finalmente descubriste los beneficios del baño y la ropa limpia? Bonita camisa, por cierto.

Harry se sonrojó, no completamente seguro de si era por la insinuación de que siempre andaba mugriento (la cual era _casi_ verdadera), o porque Malfoy parecía aplaudir y gustar de su aspecto.

—Malfoy, tenemos que hablar —masculló Harry, luchando por recobrar la compostura y sin comprender por qué Malfoy tenía esa habilidad para moverle el piso con extrema facilidad.

La cara de Malfoy se iluminó.

—¿Vas a disculparte y anunciarme que por fin te largas? ¿Me harás un pagaré por los daños?

—¿Cuáles daños? —preguntó Harry comenzándose a enojar. Pero qué manera tenía Malfoy para conseguir crisparle los nervios a la primera oportunidad—. ¡He limpiado el apartamento y no hay nada roto!

Malfoy miró a su alrededor y asintió lentamente.

—Cierto. Pero los daños a la moral… son incalculables, Potter. No te imaginas lo que he sufrido cada vez que te encontraba aquí. Años y años de terapia, ya lo verás.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te aseguro que es completamente al contrario. Mira, Malfoy —Harry hizo una pequeña pausa, preguntándose cómo diablos se le podía informar a alguien que todas las evidencias apuntaban a que ya se encontraba difunto—… la situación es que yo estoy alquilando este apartamento porque su dueño está desaparecido y presuntamente… muerto.

Malfoy lo miró como si creyera que se había vuelto loco.

—Estás muy mal, Potter. El dueño soy yo, y como puedes ver, aquí estoy vivito y coleando.

—¿En serio? —se burló Harry—. ¿Y nunca te has preguntado por qué un narcisista como tú siempre anda con la misma ropa? —Malfoy bajó la vista y, sí, pareció turbarse un poco al darse cuenta de que Harry decía la verdad: todas esas ocasiones que se había aparecido, tenía la misma indumentaria—. ¿No será porque estás muerto y ahora tu fantasma se aparece con la ropa que llevabas el día que estiraste la pata? —le preguntó Harry, tal vez con un poco más de crueldad de la que era necesaria.

Pero Malfoy no iba a dejarse convencer tan fácilmente. Se rió a carcajadas antes de hablar.

—¿De veras te parezco un fantasma, Potter? ¿Acaso no fuiste a Hogwarts? ¿No has visto suficientes fantasmas en tu inútil vida como para saber que estos siempre, SIEMPRE _son semitransparentes y de color blanco perla_? —Malfoy se regaló una apreciativa mirada a él mismo—. Y yo, según veo, estoy bastante entero, sólido y a vivos colores. ¿Qué dices a eso?

Harry abrió la boca sin saber cómo rebatirlo. Es que era cierto. Jamás había sabido de un fantasma que se presentara a colores como lo hacía Malfoy. Entonces, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando ahí?

—Bu-bueno, dejando a un lado lo del color y la no transparencia, ¿cómo explicas que no puedes tomar nada con las manos y que aparentemente pasas tus días encerrado aquí nada más importunándome? ¿No es eso justamente lo que hacen los fantasmas?

Ahora fue el turno de Malfoy de titubear.

—¡Eso no-no es verdad! —exclamó—. Mis días son bastante ocupados y molestarte a ti no es mi único objetivo en la vida, muchas gracias.

Harry bufó.

—Permíteme dudar de eso último, Malfoy.

—Como siempre, creyendo que el mundo gira a tu alrededor. ¿No te cansas de ser tan egocéntrico, Potter? Soy un mago bastante normal que POR SUPUESTO actúa como cualquiera actuaría cuando otro mago SE METE A SU APARTAMENTO A INVADIRLO. ¿Cómo no quieres que te dé la lata para que te largues de aquí?

Harry meneó la cabeza, comenzando a desesperarse. Eso iba a ser muchísimo más difícil de lo que había pensado.

—Mira, Malfoy… intentémoslo de otra forma. Sé de buenas fuentes que tú, tu verdadero tú, Draco Malfoy, está desaparecido desde el 14 de febrero. —Harry se silenció un momento, esperando a ver si acaso la fecha despertaba algo en Malfoy—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste ese día?

Tal como lo había imaginado, Malfoy se quedó pensando. Harry juraba que incluso había empalidecido un poco.

—¿14 de febrero? —repitió Malfoy—. Le… le mandé un juego de joyas a Astoria.

Harry asintió, feliz de que el cretino comenzara a recordar.

—¡Exacto! ¿Y luego…?

Malfoy tragó, y era evidente que estaba esforzándose mucho al tratar de hacer memoria. Miró a Harry con un gesto de miedo.

—No… no recuerdo qué más pasó —dijo en voz baja.

Harry sintió verdadera compasión. Tal vez no era tan buena idea obligarlo a enfrentar así su propia muerte, pero, ¿qué otra cosa más podía hacer?

—Lo siento muchísimo, Draco —se le salió sin pensar, y el otro reaccionó igual como si lo hubiese golpeado.

—¡No me llames así! ¿Quién te crees que eres? —le gritó, repentinamente furioso—. ¡LÁRGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

—¡NO! —gritó Harry también—. ¡No me largo porque ahora este apartamento es mío y tú no eres más que un molesto fantasma que debería aprender a reconocerlo! ¡Jesucristo, Malfoy! ¡Jamás conocí a alguien más terco que tú!

—¡YO NO SOY UN FANTASMA! —increpó Malfoy todavía en voz más alta—. En primer lugar, PORQUE NO ESTOY MUERTO. ¡Carajo, Potter, el terco eres tú! ¿No crees que si me hubiera pasado algo tan importante COMO MORIR, me habría dado cuenta? Además, júralo, yo jamás habría elegido quedarme como fantasma. Tengo demasiada dignidad como para permanecer en la Tierra a vagar por los siglos de los siglos.

Eso era algo con lo que Harry podía estar de acuerdo. Él tampoco, pasara lo que pasara, elegiría quedarse como fantasma a llevar la miserable existencia que los pobres bastardos parecían tener. ¿Quién podría querer eso cuando la otra opción era "la siguiente gran aventura" como Dumbledore solía llamarla?

—Bien —dijo Harry con voz determinada—. No quería recurrir a los golpes bajos, pero parece que contigo no me quedará más remedio. Lo único que yo deseaba era poder ayudarte a descansar en paz y que, de paso, me dejaras descansar a mí. Pero si no puedes ver las cosas por ti mismo, me obligas a mostrártelo.

Malfoy soltó un bufido de incredulidad y se cruzó de brazos, pero Harry pudo notar que bajo esa actitud aparentemente despreocupada, Malfoy escondía un gran temor.

—Hagamos un recuento de los hechos y luego, pasemos a las pruebas —continuó hablando Harry—. Hecho número uno: existe un expediente de tu desaparición en el Ministerio, el cual fue abierto por tu misma esposa cuando no supo más de ti después del 14 de febrero. Por cierto, debí haberle sacado copias para mostrártelas, pero no estoy muy seguro de que los fantasmas puedan leer. ¿Puedes leer, Malfoy? —se burló sin poder evitarlo. Malfoy tensó aún más su postura y parecía a punto de rebatir algo, pero Harry no lo dejó—: Hecho número dos: tú estás aquí ahora, pero sólo eres un fantasma, lo que podría probar que no sólo estás desaparecido, sino muerto. ¿Que cómo sé que eres un fantasma? Bueno, porque apareces y desapareces sin razón, no tienes varita y siempre usas la misma ropa. Ah, y atraviesas los objetos, según recuerdo.

—NO. SOY. UN. FANTASMA. Potter, ¿cómo puedo hacer que comprendas eso?

—Me alegro de que preguntes, porque justamente se me ocurren algunas maneras de comprobarlo. Primero… necesito una lechuza. Espera un momento y NO DESAPAREZCAS.

Malfoy lo miró con gran indignación mientras Harry se dirigía a la chimenea, se ponía en cuclillas y pedía hablar con Ron. En unos segundos la cabeza de su amigo estaba en el fuego y Harry le habló con rapidez.

—Ron, por favor, ¿podrías prestarme a Pig? Necesito mandar unos documentos a Gringotts.

—Claro, amigo. Ya te la mando. Por cierto, mañana hay _Glee_, ¿verdad? Nos vemos entonces en tu apartamento —dijo y le cerró un ojo a Harry.

—¡MI APARTAMENTO, COMADREJA! —gritó Malfoy, pero Ron pareció no escucharlo porque justo en ese momento desapareció de la chimenea—. ¿Pig? _¿Pig?_ ¿Quién demonios le pone así a una pobre lechuza?

Harry lo ignoró y se puso de pie.

—Ahora, Malfoy, mientras Pig llega, intenta no desaparecer, ¿quieres?

Malfoy no le respondió nada, sólo se quedó de pie frente a él, apenas a unos cuantos metros y todavía con los brazos cruzados en la postura más digna que Harry le había visto al cabrón. Harry hizo lo propio: se paró lo más derecho que pudo y también cruzó los brazos, determinado a no quitarle los ojos de encima para que no tuviera la oportunidad de desvanecerse.

Los minutos pasaron lentos mientras los dos sólo se quedaron así, midiéndose con la mirada. Retándose, cada uno dispuesto a demostrarle al otro que tenía la razón. Por alguna circunstancia que Harry no pudo vislumbrar, estar así con Malfoy le recordó sus tiempos escolares. Pero los buenos, esos donde siempre había una razón para levantarse por las mañanas con el ánimo de romperle la cara a Malfoy (al menos metafóricamente hablando) y los cuales le habían dado, en aquel entonces, un buen motivo para vivir. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que muchos de los retos y desafíos que lo habían mantenido con vida en la escuela habían sido por causa de Malfoy.

Malfoy pareció percibir que a Harry repentinamente se le habían subido los colores al rostro, porque su cara se llenó con una mueca de burla.

—Dios, dios. ¿Sonrojado, Potter? ¿Acaso te está gustando lo que ves? —siseó el cretino.

Harry se sonrojó todavía mucho, MUCHO más.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Siempre eres así de creído, Malfoy?

Malfoy no dijo nada pero se permitió soltar una risita que provocó que la piel de Harry se erizara de la cabeza a los pies. Tuvo que obligarse, aun en medio de todo aquel bochorno que sentía, a no dejar de mirar al hombre, fantasma o lo que fuera que tenía enfrente de él. Tragó con dificultad al reconocer que _la verdad_ sí le gustaba lo que veía. Malfoy, increíblemente, estaba muy bien y Harry habría tenido que estar todavía más ciego de lo que ya estaba para no verlo. Odioso y todo, pero el idiota no sólo estaba guapo: estaba buenísimo. La ropa de diseñador que tenía puesta le quedaba como anillo al dedo y Harry sudó frío cuando recordó las veces que había podido apreciarle el trasero y se había percatado de que estaba mucho más que bien.

Además, fantasma o no, Malfoy poseía un cabello espectacular y un rostro varonil y hermoso; sin contar con ese porte elegante y tan seguro de sí que el cabrón siempre se cargaba. Todo eso era algo que nadie, ni siquiera Harry, podía negar y mucho menos no admirar. Que Malfoy estuviese casado y fuera apestosamente heterosexual, no conseguía impedir que un pobre gay en ayunas como Harry se diera cuenta de todos sus atractivos y se alterase ante la más mínima insinuación.

Pero Harry, nervioso por el escrutinio de Malfoy y porque éste había descubierto que no le era indiferente, intentó recordarse que _nada de eso importaba ya_, que Malfoy estaba muerto, que eso frente a él sólo era su fantasma, su recuerdo o dios sabía qué… entonces, afortunadamente, llegó Pig a salvarlo. El pequeño e inquieto autillo entró a toda velocidad por la chimenea, y fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que había olvidado dejar alguna ventana abierta. Pig pareció no reparar en Malfoy, quien estaba muy ocupado riéndose del tamaño y aspecto de la lechuza de Ron. En vez de posarse en algún lugar, Pig se puso a volar en círculos por todo el apartamento.

Harry sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca. Suspiró y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Malfoy, buscó papel y bolígrafo.

—Ahora verás, Malfoy —le dijo mientras garabateaba cualquier cosa—. Si en verdad tú eres tú y no un fantasma como yo te digo, usaré a Pig para mandarte una carta y él deberá entregártela a ti, ¿cierto?

Malfoy no dijo nada y Harry sintió un poquito de remordimiento cuando el nerviosismo que Malfoy sentía se volvió evidente en la manera preocupada con la que miraba a Pig dar vueltas por ahí. Harry suspiró y trató de convencerse de que no tenía más remedio. Terminó de escribir y se acercó cautelosamente a Malfoy. Le mostró el papel.

—Eres un estúpido, Potter —dijo Malfoy cuando leyó el contenido de la nota, la cual se reducía a un "Malfoy, te odio. A pesar de eso, te deseo que te vaya bonito en la otra vida. Besos, Harry."

Harry soltó una risita y llamó a Pig. Le ató la nota a la pata y le indicó:

—Llévasela a Draco Malfoy, Pig. No espero contestación.

El autillo ululó de emoción y salió volando de nuevo por la chimenea a toda prisa. Harry se giró hacia Malfoy con gesto triunfal.

—¿Así o más claro, Malfoy? —le dijo con más veneno del que pretendía.

Malfoy había empalidecido tanto que ahora sí parecía un fantasma. Abrió la boca y luchó por decir algo al respecto.

—Yo no… no me explico qué pasa —murmuró mientras se miraba las manos, como si estuviese temiendo que fueran a desvanecérsele—. No recuerdo, _en verdad no recuerdo_ que me haya pasado algo. ¿No se supone que tendría que saberlo? —preguntó como para él mismo, pero mirando fijamente hacia Harry. Éste de nuevo se sintió tremendamente culpable.

—Lo lamento mucho —le dijo en voz baja—. Pero me temo que tenemos que asumir la realidad de que estás muerto, Draco.

La palidez de Malfoy desapareció en medio segundo, siendo remplazada por un sonrojo de pura rabia.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! Y no, yo no asumiré nada, Potter —espetó—. No estoy muerto, lo sé, y nada de lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me convencerá de eso.

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, sintiéndose terriblemente cansado. ¿Y ahora, qué? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese instante Pig volvió a entrar por la chimenea, ululando sin control y mostrándole a Harry la nota intacta en su pata. Harry y Malfoy intercambiaron una mirada mientras el primero le desataba la carta y lo mandaba de regreso a La Madriguera con Ron.

Pig se fue y Harry jugueteó nerviosamente con la horrible nota que había intentado mandarle a Malfoy.

—Pues —comenzó a decir en voz baja y en un tono que esperaba fuera al menos un poco amable—… como ves, no hay _nadie vivo_ a quien entregarle la carta.

Malfoy le dirigió la mirada más asesina que Harry pudiera recordar.

—¡VETE MUCHO A LA MIERDA! —le gritó, y para horror de Harry, se abalanzó sobre él—. ¡NO ESTOY MUERTO Y QUIERO TE VAYAS DE AQUÍ!

Malfoy llegó hasta Harry y trató de empujarlo con ambas manos, pero lo único que consiguió fue traspasarlo limpiamente. Harry, quien había cerrado los ojos y esperaba experimentar la horrible sensación gélida que siempre solía sucederle cuando tocaba o atravesaba a un fantasma, se quedó pasmado cuando, en vez de frío, había sentido una corriente cálida y agradable recorrer su cuerpo.

Jadeó de la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que se giraba a ver a Malfoy, quien, igual que él, parecía haberse quedado de una pieza.

—¿Malfoy, qué… qué…? —comenzó a preguntar Harry, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar qué decir, Malfoy desapareció ante sus ojos, dejándolo solo y con la cabeza tan llena de dudas que sentía que le podía explotar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Harry no iba a darse por vencido así de fácil. Todavía menos porque, de pronto, todo ese asunto había dejado de ser solamente una búsqueda de motivos para obligar a Malfoy a dejarlo en paz. Ahora, Harry ardía de ganas de _resolver el misterio_ por muchas más razones que sólo saberlo. Sentía, entre otras cosas, un tipo de obligación moral dado que vivía y disfrutaba del apartamento del mago desaparecido (y presuntamente muerto). Además, Harry estaba casi seguro de que él era el único que había visto al fantasma de Draco Malfoy hasta ese momento.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió la idea de "invitar" a alguien más a conversar con su querido "compañero de vivienda" aun a costa de no soportar al susodicho convidado. Porque Harry era perfectamente consciente de que Malfoy no se fiaba él y que, por supuesto, pelearía hasta el último segundo para demostrar que Harry estaba equivocado. Así que Harry llegó a la conclusión de que, tal vez, si le llevaba a Malfoy una persona en quien pudiera confiar, su memoria se aclararía, recordaría las misteriosas circunstancias que parecían rodear su muerte, asunto arreglado y todos felices y contentos. ¿O no?

El timbre de su puerta sonó y Harry se apresuró a abrir. Tenía años sin ver al mago que estaba en el dintel y la verdad era que le sorprendía bastante que hubiese aceptado su invitación en primer lugar. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese ido sólo para burlarse de lo que le había sucedido con Terry y que, Harry sabía bien, era del completo dominio público. Si algo había aprendido en Hogwarts, era que de un Slytherin siempre había que esperar lo peor.

—Zabini —lo saludó Harry mientras se movía a un lado para que pasara. Éste sólo inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de respuesta antes de entrar.

Zabini seguía tan atractivo como siempre y ahora, el cabrón, estaba mucho más alto de lo que Harry lo recordaba. De igual forma, sus maneras suaves y refinadas (que a Harry le evocaban la elegancia de una serpiente desplazándose) no habían cambiado para nada. El mago recorrió el apartamento con la mirada antes de hablar.

—Tengo que confesarte, Potter —dijo con esa voz pausada que Harry pocas veces había escuchado en sus tiempos escolares—, que estoy de acuerdo con lo que me dices en tu carta: es una jodida coincidencia que precisamente tú hayas terminado viviendo en este lugar —se burló—. Claro, al menos de que no haya sido… coincidencia.

Harry se enfureció. Rayos, no tenía ni dos minutos con Zabini, ¿y ya lo estaba haciendo perder los estribos? ¿Es que todos los Slytherin tenían ese efecto en él?

—¿Insinúas que alquilé este apartamento a propósito porque sabía que había sido de Malfoy? —le espetó.

Zabini se encogió de hombros y sonrió con malicia.

—Dímelo tú. ¿Algún tipo de parafilia? Siempre supe que estabas un poco… _obsesionado_ con Draco, pero no me imaginé que fueras así de pervertido —dijo Zabini en tono divertido—. Aunque después de lo que hiciste con tu noviecito, me parece que el calificativo "pervertido" hasta te queda corto —finalizó con una horrible y enorme sonrisa.

Harry cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Tal vez eso no había sido una buena idea en absoluto.

—Mira, francamente me importa un comino lo que pienses —dijo Harry y Zabini murmuró algo que sonó a "Tan fino como siempre", pero Harry lo ignoró y decidió ir directo al grano—: El fantasma de Malfoy se aparece aquí. Ya lo he visto tres veces.

Harry obtuvo la pequeña satisfacción de dejar boquiabierto a Zabini. Aunque fuera por un leve momento.

—No es posible —murmuró éste—. Eso querría decir que Draco está…

No completo la frase.

—Muerto, sí —le ayudó Harry despiadadamente. Zabini no dijo nada y Harry juraba que parecía a punto de desmayarse—. Siento darte la noticia —agregó, aunque en el fondo no era tan cierto—, supongo que tú, como todos sus demás amigos y familiares, tenían la esperanza de que estuviese con vida.

Zabini miró alrededor de nuevo con gesto nervioso, como si esperase que Malfoy se le apareciese en cualquier momento. Y de hecho, esa era precisamente la intención de Harry. Zabini se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala. Parecía a punto de desfallecer.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró, y Harry decidió darle unos minutos para recuperarse.

—Eh, ¿quieres una cerveza? —le preguntó. Zabini negó con la cabeza y miró a Harry como si éste se hubiese vuelto loco—. No, claro que no bebes cerveza. Y menos del tipo muggle, ¿en qué demonios estaba yo pensando? —dijo Harry con ironía y se sentó frente a él—. Te invitaría una copa de vino, pero me parece que Malfoy no estaría muy feliz conmigo si le robo uno de sus putos vinos franceses.

Zabini lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Astoria te dijo lo de la cava escondida? ¡Pero ella no lo sabía! Era un secreto que Draco sólo me reveló a mí, me parece.

Harry suspiró.

—No, no fue Astoria. Yo ni siquiera he hablado con ella. Fue el mismo Malfoy el que me lo contó y no para invitarme a disponer de ellos cuando me placiera, te lo puedo asegurar. En realidad, para lo único que me habla, es para gritarme que me vaya de aquí.

Zabini torció la boca en una mueca de burla.

—Casi consigues que te crea, Potter —le masculló—. Pero si te imaginas que por haber descubierto que hay una puerta secreta en la cocina que sólo conocíamos Draco y yo, me tragaré tu cuentito de que ves su fantasma… es que no me conoces de nada.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No, tú lo has dicho, no te conozco de nada. Pero ese no es el punto, Zabini. Lo que debería de importarte aquí, creo yo, es que tu amigo está desaparecido y que yo tengo en mis manos la oportunidad de saber qué ocurrió con él. Sólo necesito conseguir que su fantasma recuerde cómo murió y en dónde está su cuerpo.

Zabini lo miró fijamente y por un momento Harry vio en sus ojos oscuros reflejada la duda ante lo que le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, esa incertidumbre no duró mucho.

—Estás loco, Potter. Tanta maldición que te arrojaron en la guerra te dejó totalmente trastornado. —La más pura maldad brilló en sus ojos antes de agregar—: O tal vez fueron todas esas veces que te dieron inclementemente por el culo.

Harry apretó los labios con rabia y se levantó de golpe, ocasionando que Zabini se moviera un poco hacia atrás como si temiera que Harry fuera a atacarlo. Pero esa no era la intención de Harry; estaba tan acostumbrado ya a ese tipo de comentarios que, a veces, como en esa ocasión, simplemente se le resbalaban como aceite. Lo único que quería era comprobarle a Zabini que en verdad Malfoy estaba apareciéndosele.

—Espera un momento —dijo Harry mientras se encaminaba con rapidez hacia la cocina—. Te demostraré que Malfoy, o su fantasma, o lo que sea, está aquí.

Llegó hasta el refrigerador y sacó una cerveza helada. La abrió y caminó con ella de regreso a la sala.

Se sentó de nuevo frente a Zabini.

—Espera y verás —le dijo mientras hacía el amago de poner la botella sobre la elegante mesita de caoba—. Ahora, Zabini, mira con atención —comenzó a decir en voz muy alta, mirando a su alrededor—, tengo esta cerveza en la mano, la cual está TAN fría que escurre agua por todos lados. Y voy a colocarla en la carísima y bonita mesa de Malfoy SIN NINGÚN PUTO POSAVASOS. ¡Espera a ver cómo se arruina la made…!

—¡NO TE ATREVAS! —rugió Malfoy de repente, apareciendo justo detrás de Harry y provocando que se sobresaltara a pesar de que lo estaba esperando—. ¡Eres un cavernícola sin modales, Potter!

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó Harry, alegrándose por primera vez de que el estúpido se le apareciera. Dejó la cerveza en el suelo y se giró a ver a Zabini, quien lo miraba a él con un gesto de incredulidad—. ¿Lo ves, Zabini? ¿No te lo dije? ¡Aquí está!

Zabini echó un vistazo hacia donde Harry estaba manoteando, pero su rostro no se alteró en lo más mínimo. No parecía sorprendido de ver a Malfoy.

Malfoy, en cambio, jadeó por la impresión.

—¡Blaise! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Has venido a ayudarme a deshacerme de este parásito?

Zabini no respondió. Miraba a Harry como si ahora sí estuviese plenamente convencido de que estaba demente.

—Me voy de aquí, Potter —dijo mientras se ponía de pie—. Te recomiendo encarecidamente que consigas una cita en San Mungo. Estás bastante mal.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —preguntaron Harry y Malfoy al mismo tiempo, para enseguida intercambiar una mirada de desconcierto.

—¡Blaise! —gritó Malfoy—. ¡No te vayas ahora! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Potter, el muy cabrón, me robó mi varita!

—¡Que yo no te he robado nada! ¡Por dios, Malfoy, eres un necio! —exclamó Harry y Zabini caminó hacia atrás, cada vez más asustado.

—Realmente crees que estás viendo a Draco, ¿verdad, Potter? —le preguntó Zabini con cautela—. Sabía que estabas obsesionando con mi amigo, pero esto ya es demasiado.

—¿Tú no lo ves? —chilló Harry con voz aguda, comenzando a comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí. Se giró hacia Malfoy, quien parecía tan confuso como él—. Creo que no puede verte ni oírte, Malfoy. Oh, dios, pero, ¿por qué?

—¡BLAISE! —berreó Malfoy mientras se acercaba a Zabini, quien no demostró en absoluto reacción alguna ante la presencia del rubio. En verdad era como si no lo estuviese viendo—. ¡Merlín, Potter, creo que tienes razón! ¡Mi mejor amigo no puede verme! —Se giró hacia Harry, completamente furioso—. ¡TÚ! ¡Tú me has hecho algún encantamiento para que sea invisible a los demás!

Harry soltó una carcajada histérica.

—¡CLARO! ¡Invisible, mudo e inmaterial, ¿verdad? ¡CÓMO SI YO PUDIERA HACER ESO!

—¿Y YO QUÉ SÉ? ¡Seguramente existe alguna maldición que lo consigue, y la sangre sucia horrible que tienes por amiga te la ha enseñado!

—¡Por supuesto, porque Hermione y yo nos pasamos nuestro tiempo libre buscando maldiciones oscuras para joderte la vida! ¿Ahora quién es el que se cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor?

En ese punto, Zabini lucía ya completamente aterrorizado. Se había quedado en un rincón de la sala y miraba a Harry con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos. De pronto, pareció reaccionar y tomó algo de un mueble que estaba junto a él. Harry y Malfoy se giraron a ver qué era lo que Zabini había agarrado; y Zabini, viéndose descubierto por Harry, levantó los brazos en una expresión que pedía paz y le mostró lo que llevaba en las manos: era la cajita de los posavasos grabados con el escudo de Slytherin.

—¡Es-esto yo se lo regalé a Draco! —tartamudeó Zabini, comenzando a caminar hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta y sin despegarle los ojos a Harry, mirándolo como si éste fuese una bestia enfurecida lista para atacar en cualquier momento—. Probablemente Astoria no sabía que yo se los había obsequiado y por eso los dejó aquí. Me los llevo porque… tú no tienes ningún derecho —finalizó, y Harry pudo escuchar el desprecio en sus palabras aun por encima del temor.

Harry suspiró derrotado.

—Sí, yo sé que tú se los diste. Malfoy me lo dijo.

—Pe-pero, ¡son míos! ¿Por qué te los llevas? ¿Blaise? —continuaba insistiendo Malfoy en tono lastimero, pero era evidente que Zabini seguía sin escucharlo ni verlo.

—Claro —dijo Zabini condescendientemente—. Draco te lo dijo. Siempre he pensado que los maricas como tú son mucho más que sólo enfermos sexuales. Deberían encerrarlos a todos. Con tu permiso, Potter. Espero jamás, jamás, volver a saber nada de ti. —Y con eso, Zabini salió a toda prisa del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tan duro que resonó como si hubiese golpeado un gong.

El eco de ese ruido pareció retumbar por muchos segundos en el incómodo silencio que siguió a la partida de Zabini. Harry y Malfoy intercambiaron una mirada del más puro entendimiento. Era como si ambos se dijeran "Pero qué jodidos estamos y parece que nadie puede ayudarnos" aunque fuera por motivos distintos.

Entonces, Malfoy, sin decir una sola palabra más, desapareció.

Esa noche, Harry tuvo que embriagarse de nuevo para poder dormir. Aunque en esa ocasión no lo hizo pensando (o más bien, evitando pensar) en Terry y lo que el cabrón le había hecho, sino en Malfoy y lo que significaba que sólo Harry pudiera verlo. No podía soportar el presentimiento de que, tal vez, al final Zabini y Ron tenían razón y lo que sucedía era que Harry estaba volviéndose loco, y que ese fantasma que él creía ver era solamente una alucinación.

* * *

Al otro día se levantó tan deprimido y tan convencido de su propia demencia que, cuando Ron llegó más tarde acompañado de Hermione y Luna, Harry tuvo que tocarlas para asegurarse de que realmente fueran ellas y no una visión.

Hermione, como siempre, no se conformó con un apretón de manos. Envolvió fuertemente a Harry entre sus brazos y lo sostuvo así durante tanto tiempo que Harry se sintió incómodo y tuvo que removerse para que su amiga lo soltara.

—Harry —dijo Hermione, mirándolo fijamente a la cara como queriendo encontrar en ese simple escrutinio todas las noticias en la vida actual de su amigo—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya mejor?

Harry se obligó a sonreír y asintió levemente. Entonces se giró hacia Luna para saludarla, y la descubrió admirando el apartamento con gran interés.

—Bonito lugar, Harry —le dijo su amiga—. Se nota que fue amueblado con cariño y dedicación. Lástima de esa mala energía. ¿Cómo puedes vivir con _eso_ aquí?

Harry abrió mucho la boca, y estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería cuando Ron le ganó la palabra.

—Espero que no te importe que nos haya acompañado —le susurró a Harry, obviamente refiriéndose a Luna—. Nos la encontramos hoy en el Callejón Diagon y ante su insistencia de saber de ti, a Hermione se le ocurrió invitarla a tu apartamento aprovechando que es noche de _Glee_.

Hermione enrojeció y le regaló a Ron una furiosa mirada, pero Harry le restó importancia.

—No hay problema, ella es tan bienvenida aquí como ustedes. Pónganse cómodos, están en su casa.

—Querrás decir, MI casa, Potter.

Malfoy se había aparecido de repente en medio de la sala (¿por qué siempre en la sala?, se preguntó Harry vagamente) y miraba a los amigos de Harry con verdadera furia. Harry le prestó atención durante un breve segundo antes de recordarse a él mismo que Malfoy era sólo una alucinación, que nadie más podía verlo u oírlo, y que a partir de ese momento se dedicaría a ignorarlo por completo a ver si el fastidioso se decidía ya a no volver de una puta vez.

Le dio la espalda sin responderle y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para concentrarse sólo en sus amigos y no en el rubio imbécil que continuaba en la sala mirándolos a todos como si fuesen un atado de trolls apestosos invadiendo sus dominios. Harry acomodó a sus amigos en la sala, encendió la televisión y se fue a la cocina a buscar bebidas, todo eso mientras observaba de reojo a Malfoy y la manera en que éste estaba estupefacto al ver que Harry le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con malévola satisfacción: hacer enojar a Malfoy (aunque éste sólo fuese un producto de su mente), lo hacía absolutamente feliz.

Dándole la espalda a la sala, Harry abrió la puerta del refrigerador y casi suelta un grito al ver a Malfoy metido ahí con el cuerpo atravesado por las charolas y los alimentos.

—¿Por qué estás actuando como si yo no existiera? —le reclamó Malfoy con voz airada.

—Oh, no lo sé… ¿Acaso será porque en verdad _no existes_? —masculló Harry, enojado con él mismo por no haber cumplido con su intención de no volver a hablar con su alucinación. Rápidamente comenzó a sacar botellas de cerveza y algunos ingredientes para preparar limonada, atravesando a Malfoy en el proceso y reprimiendo los escalofríos que le causaba la cálida sensación cada vez que metía la mano en el cuerpo del rubio. Era como introducir las manos en una tina llena de agua en su temperatura justa para resultar agradable.

Se mordió los labios y cerró de golpe la puerta del refrigerador. ¿Cómo era posible que su imaginación también le estuviese haciendo esas jugadas? ¿Cómo podía alucinar con _sensaciones_? Eso ya era estar loco de remate.

Malfoy salió del refrigerador traspasando la puerta como si nada y poniéndose de pie delante de Harry. Sus ojos grises resplandecían de puro enojo.

—Potter —dijo en voz peligrosamente baja—, es la última vez que te pediré de buena manera que te largues. No conforme con imponerme tu horrible presencia, ¡¿ahora traes también a tu sarta de amigos Gryffindor?

Harry rodó los ojos mientras buscaba un cuchillo en uno de los cajones y se disponía a partir limones.

—Luna estuvo en Ravenclaw —contestó irreflexivamente, olvidando de nuevo su decisión de no hablar con Malfoy.

—¡Como sea! —siseó éste—. Lo que quiero decir es que es suficiente. O te largas con ellos, o…

Harry dejó caer el cuchillo sobre la encimera, tan fuerte que interrumpió a Malfoy y provocó que sus amigos se giraran a ver qué sucedía. Harry les sonrió torpemente y volvió a tomar el instrumento mientras le cuchicheaba a Malfoy a toda velocidad.

—¿O qué, Malfoy? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? Que yo sepa, no puedes hacer magia, no puedes golpearme, no puedes hacer _nada_. Me pregunto si pensarás hablar y hablar hasta matarme del aburrimiento. Eso sí se te da muy bien —concluyó con amargura.

—Harry —lo llamó Luna de repente, colocándose justo a su lado y haciéndolo brincar—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres que le pida a Malfoy que deje de molestarte?

Harry y Malfoy se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia ella, ambos con la boca abierta.

—¿Puedes verlo? —preguntó Harry en un jadeo.

—No —dijo Luna con una sonrisa—. Pero puedo sentirlo. Su presencia invade este apartamento como si fuera una piscina llena de agua. Entrar aquí es como sumergirse en resentimiento y soledad. ¿No lo sientes tú?

Harry miró a Malfoy de reojo y lo encontró boqueando con mucha indignidad. Todo un mundo de alternativas se abrió ante Harry porque, si Luna podía "sentir" a Malfoy, ¿eso significaba que no estaba loco? ¿Que ese fantasma, después de todo, sí era real?

—Luna —dijo Harry, dejando olvidada la limonada a medio hacer—, si de verdad puedes comunicarte con él, dile, te suplico que le digas, que me deje en paz. Que reconozca que está muerto y deje de molestarme día y noche como lo ha estado haciendo. ¡Me está volviendo loco!

—¡Oye! —gritó Malfoy—. ¡No hables como si yo no estuviera aquí! ¡Además, ya te he dicho que no estoy muerto!

Luna arqueó las cejas y miró a Harry con fijeza.

—Malfoy no te quiere aquí, Harry. Siento su ira contra ti por haber alquilado este sitio cuando él todavía lo considera suyo. Tal vez deberías hacerle caso y dejarlo solo.

—¡ESO, EXACTAMENTE ESO! —gritó Malfoy con triunfo mientas Harry miraba incrédulamente a su amiga—. ¡Oye, esta Ravenclaw sí le hace honor a su casa! Creo que hasta me está empezando a agradar.

—Pe-pero —tartamudeó Harry—, ¡yo no quiero irme de aquí! ¡Que se vaya él, que ya está muerto y no tiene la necesidad de ocupar un apartamento!

—¿Muerto? —repitió Luna—. No, Harry, Malfoy no está muerto.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Harry y Malfoy al unísono, y de nuevo, como en la vez anterior, se miraron con resentimiento.

—Que no está muerto —respondió Luna con una amplia sonrisa—. No me parece la energía de una persona que haya dejado de vivir. Tal vez no esté aquí físicamente, pero en alguna parte, su cuerpo está vivo aún.

—¿Aún? —preguntó Harry, todavía sin poder asimilar ni terminar de creerse lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

—Sí —dijo ella mientras tomaba el cuchillo que Harry había soltado y retomaba la tarea de partir limones—. Creo que entre más tiempo pase su espíritu alejado de su cuerpo, más probable será que pronto esté realmente muerto.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Malfoy—. ¡Oh, no, no quiero morir! ¡POTTER! —gritó justo junto al oído de Harry, haciendo que éste pegara un respingo—. ¡Pregúntale si sabe en dónde está mi cuerpo!

Luna abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió más. Harry casi estuvo seguro de que, de alguna forma, ella podía escuchar o entender lo que decía el otro histérico. La chica negó con la cabeza mientras respondía:

—No, me temo que no puedo ayudarlos con eso, Harry. No soy adivina, sólo soy una bruja común y corriente, ¿sabes?

—Oh, no por favor —gimió Malfoy—. Las únicas personas que me escuchan y tenían que ser estos dos imbéciles. El bobo Potter y Lunática la loca. Estoy realmente frito.

—¡Cállate, Malfoy! —le espetó Harry, realmente harto de él y de toda esa situación—. ¡Eres un malagradecido! ¿Qué esperas que hagamos por ti, si tú mismo no tuviste cuidado de vigilar dónde demonios dejabas tu cuerpo?

¿Qué había hecho Harry para merecer el castigo de ser el único que podía ver al "espíritu de Malfoy cuyo cuerpo continuaba vivo en alguna parte", según le decía su amiga Luna? Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía qué era peor: si haber creído que Malfoy estaba muerto y que su fantasma nunca lo dejaría en paz; o saber que estaba vivo pero que corría peligro y no tener idea de dónde encontrarlo para auxiliarlo.

—Eh, ¿Harry? —escuchó que Ron gritaba desde la sala—. ¿Todo bien en la cocina?

Luna y él intercambiaron una mirada.

—Sí, todo bien —respondió Harry antes de tomar el par de cervezas que había sacado para Ron y él—. Ahora vamos.

—¡Oye, OYE, POTTER! —chilló Malfoy—. ¿No piensas ayudarme? ¡No puedes dejarme así sabiendo que _estoy_ en alguna parte en peligro de morir!

Harry se detuvo y suspiró con cansancio. Realmente le remordía la conciencia no ayudar a Malfoy, pero, ¿qué demonios podía hacer? Miró a Luna sin saber qué más decir y ella pareció comprender lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

—Mira, Malfoy —dijo Luna de repente, mirando por toda la cocina como si no pudiera determinar el punto preciso donde estaba parado el rubio—. No seas tan exigente. Harry desea ayudarte, pero es difícil saber cómo. Además, ¿sabes que Harry también está viviendo sus propias tragedias, no? Con eso de que Terry lo traicionó subiendo una grabación digital pornográfica de ellos dos a la red de comunicación muggle… y todo el escándalo que se desató.

—¡LUNA! —gritó Harry, enrojeciendo hasta la médula y queriéndose morir cuando Malfoy, detrás de él, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¿El novio de Potter? ¿Subió un video porno? ¿A LA INTERNET? —decía Malfoy entre risas—. ¡Oh, dios, por favor, yo tengo que ver eso! ¿Qué tal tu desempeño, Potter? —se burló, acercándose a él y riéndose en su cara—. Debió de ser patético, me imagino. Porque para orillar a un novio a que haga algo como eso, seguramente es porque _no vales nada la pena_.

Harry, en ese momento más que nunca, lamentó de verdad que Malfoy no tuviera un cuerpo qué poder golpear o hechizar.

—¡Cállate, Malfoy! ¡No sabes nada de nada!

—Claro que no, pero lo sabré en cuanto recobre mi materialidad y le ponga las manos encima a una computadora conectada a la red. Oh, no puedo esperar a ver eso. ¿Así que, de auror a estrella porno, Potter? ¡Con razón estás desempleado! ¿Quién querría contratarte _a ti_, un ebrio mugroso, para filmar otro video?

Harry tenía tantas ganas de callar esa boca que no entendía cómo podía contenerse de no liberar su magia y hacer estallar todo el apartamento.

—¡Pero al menos yo no tengo una esposa que, oh, desaparezco, y ni siquiera se preocupa por buscarme en serio! —le masculló a Malfoy, tan enojado que no le importó cómo le cambiaba el semblante al otro—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que apenas tienes dos meses desaparecido, que tu cuerpo está por ahí quién sabe dónde, y que ya nadie se preocupa por encontrarte? ¡Yo no veo a tu mujercita organizando búsquedas, ni poniendo carteles de "Se ofrece recompensa", ni nada de nada! ¡Ni a ella ni a tus supuestos amigos! ¿Qué dice eso de ti, eh, Malfoy?

—¡Harry, no! Así no —intervino Luna con voz suave, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Malfoy le regaló a Harry una mirada cargada con el más profundo resentimiento y reproche antes de desaparecer de la cocina.

Harry tragó y se pasó la mano por la cara. ¿De dónde demonios había salido todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo él era así de patán? Ahora los remordimientos no lo dejarían en paz.

Luna carraspeó y Harry, después de suspirar pesadamente, se giró a verla.

—Eso ha salido bastante mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella con una sonrisita de comprensión.

—Y que lo digas —susurró Harry—. Malfoy se fue. Adonde sea que se va cuando desaparece.

—Sí, lo sentí —dijo ella—. Dejó una estela de tristeza, como el paso de un cometa que preferiría poder quedarse en la Tierra. ¿Te diste cuenta?

Harry meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Lo último que necesitaba era que Luna le confirmara el daño que acababa de hacerle él mismo a Malfoy. Como si el otro pobre bastardo no tuviera ya demasiados problemas.

—Creo que hay que darnos prisa en terminar esto —dijo Harry, deseoso de cambiar de tema—. O _Glee_ se terminará y nunca te darás cuenta de lo terrible que es —finalizó con una sonrisa forzada.

Luna lo observó intensamente, como intentando decirle con la sola mirada que con ella no necesita fingir.

—No me interesa ver eso, Harry —le dijo al fin mientras terminaban de preparar la charola con bebidas y alimentos que llevarían a la sala—. Me gustó muchísimo más tu actuación en la grabación que hiciste con Terry.

Harry se sonrojó tanto que creyó que se prendería en llamas.

—Haré de cuenta que no he oído eso —masculló entre dientes—. Por mi propia salud mental, necesito olvidarme de que ese video existe. Y lo último que me hace falta es que la gente que me conoce me lo recuerde… ¡especialmente mis amigos, Luna! Si lo viste, te lo juro, prefiero no saberlo.

—Como quieras, pero es cierto cuando te digo que tu desempeño fue muy bueno —dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa—. No comprendo por qué tanto escándalo; me parece que hacer eso es algo muy natural, y más cuando lo hacen _tan bien_ como tú. Espera a que Malfoy lo vea y te aseguro de que opinará lo mismo que yo.

—Dios, no, cambiemos de tema, Luna, por favor —le suplicó Harry, preguntándose si alguna vez dejaría de sentirse avergonzado de eso. Sospechaba que no.

Luna sonrió por toda respuesta mientras se dirigían a la sala y eran gratamente recibidos por un Ron muy sediento y una Hermione completamente asombrada (y no de buena manera) con el drama juvenil que se suscitaba en la pantalla de la TV.

Harry pasó el resto de la velada simulando que ponía atención a lo que sus amigos decían, pero su mente estaba completamente volcada en Malfoy. El presentimiento de que éste no se volvería a aparecer y que, debido a eso, Harry no podría prestarle su ayuda, no lo dejaba divertirse en absoluto. La esperanza de embriagarse hasta desmayarse en cuanto sus amigos se fueran, fue lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo durante ese tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Lamentablemente, para la hora en que sus amigos decidieron irse, Ron ya se había encargado de dejarlo sin cervezas en el refrigerador. Harry mismo se había bebido varias, pero no las suficientes como para alcanzar ese grado de idiotez que le permitía irse a dormir sin que su mente estuviese girando sin parar alrededor de los mismos pensamientos. Así que, a pesar de que no tenía nada de ganas de salir y de que ya estaba un tanto mareado como para intentarlo, se armó de valor, se puso su chaqueta, tomó sus llaves y la cartera (con dinero muggle y mágico, nunca se sabía) y se lanzó a la calle a buscar qué beber.

La hora límite para vender alcohol ya había pasado desde hacía rato, y Harry se dio cuenta de eso cuando vio cerrada la licorería donde solía comprar. Maldiciendo su suerte, se aventuró un poco más lejos en búsqueda de un bar. No que fuera una misión difícil; después de todo, vivía en pleno Soho y en esa zona había más pubs, bares y restaurants que casas y árboles. Harry estaba atravesando una calle solitaria cuando divisó en la esquina un letrero de luz de neón parpadeante que anunciaba un pequeño pub abierto. Se apresuró hacia ahí, rezándole a todo lo que era sagrado que no hubiese en el sitio ningún mago ni muggle que pudiera reconocerlo por haber "actuado" en _aquel_ infame video.

—Potter —susurró Malfoy de pronto, apareciéndose a un costado de Harry y haciendo que casi se cagara del susto.

—¡Carajo, Malfoy! —gritó Harry mientras brincaba hacia un lado y se llevaba una mano al pecho. Se apoyó de espalda contra una farola mientras observaba a Malfoy e intentaba recuperar el aliento; había creído que no volvería a verlo, y mucho menos en plena calle—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le preguntó—. ¿Cómo pudiste salir del apartamento?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. —De pronto hizo una mueca que a Harry le recordó a la de un niño pequeño que está desesperado y muy, muy asustado—. ¡No sé absolutamente nada, no entiendo mi situación, y cada día que pasa me siento más desorientado! Lo único que sé es que sólo puedo aparecerme ante ti. Ya sea en el apartamento o fuera de él. —Miró a su alrededor y sonrió un poco—. Extrañaba el exterior —susurró.

Harry arqueó las cejas, bastante sorprendido del repentino arranque de sinceridad que parecía estar sufriendo Malfoy. Decidió aprovecharse de eso.

—¿A dónde vas cuando no estás conmigo? —le preguntó, genuinamente interesado. Ahora que sabía que Malfoy no era ni una alucinación ni un fantasma, las cosas tomaban un cariz totalmente distinto. De verdad quería saber más acerca de la peculiar situación de Malfoy. Por una parte, porque sí le importaba; y por otra, porque sabía que entre más datos tuviera, más fácil podría ayudarlo.

Malfoy pareció titubear ante su cuestionamiento. Por un instante su rostro perdió toda la arrogancia que Harry le conocía tan bien y, con un sobresalto, éste tuvo el presentimiento de que Malfoy deseaba decirle algo importante. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. El gesto de Malfoy se endureció de nuevo y miró a Harry con desprecio.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Lo único que he venido a decirte es que no tienes ningún derecho a andar de paseo.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto durante unos segundos antes de empezar a reír con todas las ganas del mundo. La estupidez dicha por Malfoy se sumó a las cervezas que ya traía encima, ayudándole a encontrar aquella situación completamente ridícula y divertida. Se permitió descargar todo su estrés y frustración en forma de carcajadas que parecían no tener fin. Malfoy, obviamente, se enojó todavía más por el regocijo de Harry, quien tuvo que rodear la farola con un brazo para sostenerse y no caer mientras continuaba riéndose.

—¡Cállate, Potter! —exclamó Malfoy, mirando alrededor con preocupación aunque la calle estaba prácticamente desierta—. La gente creerá que te has vuelto loco.

—¡Perdón, su majestad! —jadeó Harry cuando por fin pudo dejar de reír—. Cómo si me importara lo que la gente piensa de mí después de todo lo que… Ah, en fin. —Jadeó unas pocas veces más mientras luchaba por respirar con normalidad—. Volviendo a nuestro tema, ¿resulta que ahora tengo que pedirte permiso para salir? —se mofó.

Malfoy estaba completamente colorado de la rabia y observaba a Harry con ojos asesinos.

—¡No es eso, tarado! Me importa bien poco lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, es sólo que he ido al apartamento y he visto cómo tú y tus amigos lo han dejado. ¡Una verdadera porqueriza, casi me vomito! ¡REGRÉSATE A LIMPIARLO!

Las absurdas demandas de Malfoy volvieron a provocarle un incontrolable ataque de risa a Harry. Terminó doblado hacia delante, presa de calambres estomacales y, aun así, no podía parar de reír. Si no hubiera sido por aquella oportuna farola, seguramente habría caído hasta el suelo. Malfoy parecía querer tirarse de los pelos al ver a Harry burlándose de él de aquella manera tan descarada.

—¡Potter! —le gritaba—. ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Vámonos al apartamento enseguida, tienes MUCHO qué hacer!

Y entre más berreaba Malfoy, más risa le daba a Harry. Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que el primero pareció comprender eso y mejor optó por quedarse callado, simplemente mirando a Harry con cara de ogro mientras éste se esforzaba por serenarse. La gente que pasaba por ahí apenas sí le prestaba atención. Después de todo, un borracho riéndose abrazado a una farola no era nada que no se viera todos los días por el Soho londinense.

—Pero… ¡apenas es martes! —susurró con indignación un anciano que paseaba a sus perros por la misma acera en la que estaban ellos—. ¡Qué desvergüenza!

—¡Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor muggle! —le gritó Malfoy, aunque fue obvio que el hombre no pudo escucharlo—. ¡Ya no existe la decencia entre los magos!

Y Harry se desternilló con más ganas, especialmente porque se le acababa de ocurrir que después de haber sido "estrella porno por accidente", no habría ninguna otra cosa (en serio, ninguna en absoluto) que pudiese avergonzarlo más que eso. Era como si gracias a Terry, hubiese adquirido un tipo de inmunidad a sentir bochorno por realizar actos indecentes. Porque, ¿qué podría ser peor que todo el mundo mágico (y la mitad del muggle) viéndolo en pelotas mientras el imbécil de su novio le estaba dando por el culo?

Casi como por arte de magia, ese último pensamiento consiguió lo que la rabia de Malfoy no: que Harry dejara de reír. La depresión y el resentimiento volvieron con tanta fuerza como antes, oscureciendo su ánimo y plantándolo de nuevo firmemente en la realidad.

Malfoy, ignorante a los lúgubres pensamientos de Harry, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

—Te juro, Potter… El día que tenga mi cuerpo de nuevo…

Harry luchó por pararse lo más derecho que pudo y dejó la seguridad que le brindaba la farola.

—Sí, sí, me matarás, bla, bla. —Se quedó un momento mirando hacia la nada, intentando recordar para qué era que había salido a la calle. Ah, sí, iba al pub a embriagarse para poder dormir en paz—. Ahora, si me disculpas, Malfoy, tengo una cita en ese bar de la esquina —le informó Harry mientras señalaba el letrero de luz neón.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos y su gesto de enojo se tornó en uno que parecía preocupación, el cual Harry prefirió ignorar.

—¿Una cita? —gruñó Malfoy—. ¿Con quién?

—Con Stella Artois —respondió Harry con una mueca burlona y arrastrando las palabras—. La guapa Stella, la que a veces trae también a sus amigas. Ya sabes: Guinness, Fosters, Budweiser, Corona y todas ellas. Yo le digo que no hay problema, que entre más, mejor.

Harry supuso que Malfoy conocía suficiente del mundo muggle (después de todo, había vivido en el Soho) para saber que todos esos nombres eran solamente marcas de cerveza. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos con enfado, meneó la cabeza y Harry se rió tontamente de su propio chiste.

—Eres un verdadero idiota, Potter —masculló Malfoy.

—Síp —asintió Harry—. Lo soy. Idiota, mugroso, borracho… estrella porno fracasada —resopló con burla—. Todas esas linduras que tú ya te has encargado de enumerar. —Malfoy arrugó el gesto en una mueca que parecía de culpabilidad, pero Harry lo ignoró. Estaba realmente harto de él y sólo deseaba perderse en la inconciencia que la embriaguez le causaba—. Sé que lo único que te importa es que regrese a tu puto apartamento a limpiar, Malfoy, pero definitivamente hoy no puedo —continuó en tono lastimero—. Tal vez… mañana. Ya ves, hasta la cabrona de Scarlett lo decía: mañana será otro día. Pero por hoy: buenas noches, Draco.

Y mientras Malfoy murmuraba un "¿Y quién demonios es Scarlett?" seguido de un grito de "¡Te he dicho que no me llames Draco!", Harry se alejó de ahí, intentando mirar en donde ponía cada pie para no tropezar. Curiosamente, se sentía un poco más ebrio que cuando había salido de su apartamento, y no supo si atribuirlo al golpe de aire fresco o a la tremenda terapia de risa que Malfoy le había obsequiado sin querer.

Estaba por llegar a la puerta del pub, las risas y charlas suscitadas dentro llenaban ya sus oídos, cuando Malfoy se le apareció justo enfrente, obligándolo a detenerse.

—¡Jesús, Malfoy! —exclamó, comenzando a enojarse—. ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡Ya te dije que voy a limpiar mañana!

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—¡No es eso lo que quiero! —le dijo rápidamente—. Bueno, al menos, no ahora. Es sólo que pienso que ya has bebido suficiente por hoy. Además —miró por encima de su hombro, echando un vistazo al interior del pub a través de los cristales de la puerta—, no es seguro embriagarse fuera de casa sin algún amigo que te cuide las espaldas. Creo —agregó, arrugando el entrecejo—… creo que justamente eso fue lo que me pasó a mí. —Se giró de nuevo hacia Harry, ahora con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa—. ¡Potter! —exclamó—. ¡Ya estoy empezando a recordar qué fue lo que sucedió esa noche! Después de haberle enviado el regalo a Astoria, me duché y me vestí con esta ropa y luego, estoy casi seguro de que fui a algún sitio a beber. Y…

—¿Y? —lo presionó Harry, quien de pronto estaba otra vez muy interesado en el drama de Malfoy.

—Y… no recuerdo nada más. —Malfoy se quedó en silencio y él y Harry compartieron una mirada de decepción. Harry no tenía idea de cómo ayudar a Malfoy a recordar, ni mucho menos qué hacer para encontrar su cuerpo; y esa frustración lo hacía anhelar todavía más dejarse perder en las piadosas brumas de una buena borrachera. Entonces, Malfoy le dedicó una larga y significativa mirada a Harry, titubeó un poco y finalmente le preguntó—: ¿Por qué no te largas al apartamento a dormir, Potter? ¿No crees que últimamente estás bebiendo más de lo que puede considerarse sano?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, volviéndose a enojar.

—¿Y quién te crees que eres, Malfoy? ¿Mi madre? _¿Hermione?_ —Harry soltó un resoplido de burla. Lo genial de estar medio ebrio era que todo lo que decía le resultaba tremendamente gracioso, así no lo fuera para los demás—. Quítate de en medio.

Y con eso, rodeó a Malfoy (no tenía ganas de experimentar de nuevo ese raro _calor_ que sentía cuando lo atravesaba) y entró al pub, parpadeando furiosamente cuando las potentes luces del interior lo deslumbraron. Echó un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún mago o bruja en el lugar. Aparentemente, no. Sonriendo satisfecho, se dirigió con paso no tan firme hacia la barra.

—Una pinta, por favor —pidió con una gran sonrisa al guapo barman. En menos de cinco segundos, su cerveza ya estaba frente a él y Harry lo celebró con un largo trago que casi lo ahoga cuando Malfoy le habló al oído.

—¿Por qué un lugar muggle, Potter? —le preguntó—. Y sobre todo, ¿por qué un bar heterosexual y no uno…? Ya sabes, ¿de ambiente?

Harry dejó la pinta sobre la barra tan pesadamente que casi se le derrama la mitad y se giró a ver a Malfoy. Éste estaba "sentado" en un banco desocupado que quedaba junto a Harry y miraba el lugar con verdadera fascinación.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de bares "de ambiente", Malfoy? —cuchicheó Harry lo más bajo que pudo, intentando disimular para no llamar la atención—. ¿Acaso no eres un respetable mago casado y _tan_ heterosexual que Kinsey tuvo que agregar el -1 en su Escala sólo para ti?

Para sorpresa de Harry, Malfoy se rió. De verdad. No fue un resoplido de burla o una risa sarcástica, oh, no. Fue una risa franca, como si hubiese encontrado divertido lo dicho por Harry. Éste, dejándole de importar si la gente lo encontraba raro o no, se giró a ver a Malfoy. ¿De verdad tan bueno había sido su chiste?

—Te sorprenderías, Potter —fue todo lo que dijo Malfoy antes de obsequiarle una enorme sonrisa enigmática.

Harry lo miró con suspicacia y decidió dejarlo por la paz. Se aplicó de nuevo en cuerpo y alma a beber grandes tragos de su cerveza antes de volver a hablar.

—Ya que tanto te interesa —dijo Harry, respondiendo la anterior pregunta de Malfoy—, los bares y sitios mágicos en general los evito porque parece que todo el maldito mundo ha visto ese video, ya-sabes-cuál. Y no te imaginas lo fastidiosa que ese tipo de fama puede llegar ser.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja.

—Mi condición de ex mortífago me permite imaginarlo un poco —respondió con sarcasmo—. ¿Y qué problema tienes con los sitios muggles para gays?

Harry se permitió sonreír con ironía.

—Que aproximadamente el 99% de la población gay que suele frecuentar sitios para ligar, acostumbra mirar porno en la internet. Así que —se encogió de hombros—, aunque no sepan ni quién diablos es Harry Potter, es casi seguro de que al menos habrán visto mi culo en la pantalla de su computador.

En vez de decir algo trillado y patético como "Lo siento" o lo que fuera, Malfoy volvió a reírse con ganas. Harry se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad no le molestaba que se estuviese burlando de él, y también, de pronto, se percató de lo fácil que le estaba resultando hablar de ese tema con Malfoy. Tal vez era porque tenía la seguridad de que el cretino no había visto el video (al menos, no todavía) y eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo. Respetado en su intimidad.

—¿Así de popular eres, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy con una enorme sonrisa cuando dejó de reír.

—Te sorprenderías, Malfoy —respondió Harry en tono burlón, imitando la frase anteriormente dicha por el rubio.

—Pues sí que la tienes dura —dijo Malfoy de repente, mirándolo de arriba abajo con un gesto que…

No. No podía ser lasciva, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué cosa? —jadeó Harry sin poder despegar la vista del rostro de Malfoy. Jamás habría creído que viviría para ver a su antiguo rival mirarlo con los ojos brillantes de picardía.

—La situación, Potter. Digo que tienes dura la situación —completó Malfoy sonriendo todavía más.

Harry no pudo evitarlo: le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí, no tienes idea —susurró. Ambos se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro tanto rato que Harry comenzó a sudar de los nervios. Desvió la mirada hacia delante y se empinó de un trago el resto de su cerveza—. Otra, por favor —le pidió al barman.

—Potter —gruñó Malfoy—, en serio, creo que ya no deberías…

—¿Me permites invitarte el siguiente trago?

Harry y Malfoy se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver al que había hablado. Era un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo y con los ojos color miel más bonitos que Harry había visto en mucho tiempo. No era muy alto (de hecho, era todavía más bajito que Harry), pero sí era bastante atractivo; y aunque vestía ropa demasiado formal para su edad, no por eso se veía mal. Sin esperar contestación de parte de Harry, se sentó justo en el banco donde estaba Malfoy. Éste, resoplando de indignidad, desapareció.

Harry parpadeó durante un momento, intentando asimilar qué era lo que acababa de pasar. Malfoy _por fin_ se había largado y en su lugar estaba este hombre guapísimo que le sonreía ampliamente y le invitaba un trago. ¿Eso quería decir que…?

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry a toda prisa, correspondiendo la sonrisa del otro.

Gay, tenía que ser. ¿De qué otro modo estaría abordándolo así? Encontrarse un ligue en un bar heterosexual era difícil, lo sabía, pero no imposible. Siempre estaban los que preferían ir a ese tipo de lugares para no tener que aguantar el ruido y el descontrol de los sitios "de ambiente", como los había llamado Malfoy.

—Mi nombre es Kerry Norton —se presentó el recién llegado justo al mismo tiempo que el barman le ponía a Harry su otra pinta enfrente—. Otra para mí, por favor —pidió su nuevo amigo al mismo tiempo que sacaba su cartera para pagar por las dos.

—Yo soy Harry Potter —le dijo Harry y le dio la mano. Buscó en el rostro de Kerry algo que delatara si acaso su nombre o su cara le parecían conocidos, y al ver que no, Harry se convenció. Era obvio que Kerry no había visto jamás su horrible video. Tal vez era de los pocos gays que _de verdad_ no buscaban porno en el internet. El hombre le estrechó la mano con fuerza y le regaló una sonrisa encantadora, y Harry pudo sentir el latigazo del deseo empezar a correr por sus venas.

Tal vez, después de todo, salir del apartamento sí había sido una buena idea.

—Eres nuevo en el barrio, ¿no, Harry? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

Harry estaba por contestarle lo más simpático que pudiera venírsele a la mente, cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy a su espalda, al otro lado de donde había estado antes.

—¡Oh, mira, cuánta creatividad para ligar! —se burló Malfoy—. "Eres nuevo en el barrio, no te había visto antes" —lo imitó con voz aguda—. Pero qué imbécil. ¿Y ahora qué va a decirte? "¿Estudias o trabajas?" —dijo con la misma vocecilla—. "¿A qué hora sales a comprar pan?"

Harry intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorar a Malfoy pero era realmente difícil. Kerry lo miraba con ojos de borrego en espera de una contestación.

—¡Exacto! —respondió Harry en voz más alta de lo que era estrictamente necesario—. No era de por aquí. Pero ahora ya lo soy —se rió torpemente—. Acabo de mudarme a un apartamento en la calle Marshall.

Malfoy pareció realmente indignado ante eso.

—¡Cállate, Potter, no seas indiscreto! ¿Cómo te pones a darle tu dirección al primer baboso que se te cruza enfrente?

Harry intentó patear a Malfoy, pero su pie atravesó limpiamente la pierna del otro. Malfoy soltó un resoplido de burla y entonces, Kerry habló:

—Qué bien, Harry. Siempre es un placer conocer vecinos nuevos. Y… ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿Estudias o trabajas?

Atrás de Harry, Malfoy se rió a carcajadas de eso.

—¡Has conocido al dios de la originalidad en persona, Potter!

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —exclamó Harry para Malfoy, pero Kerry también lo escuchó y lo miró con horror—. No —intentó corregirse Harry a toda prisa—, no me refería a ti, Kerry, sino a… ¡espera un segundo! —Harry se giró hacia Malfoy y lo encontró con una gran sonrisa en la cara, bastante complacido de él mismo—. ¡Déjame en paz! —le masculló lo más bajito que pudo mientras fingía que se estaba limpiando la nariz—. ¡Tengo _meses_ que no me acuesto con nadie! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí encontrar alguien que no haya visto el maldito video? ¡Necesito esto, Malfoy! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Malfoy sólo arqueó las cejas, el muy cabrón, y Harry tuvo el funesto presentimiento de que no iba a dejarlo tranquilo.

—Lo único que yo quiero —le dijo Malfoy—, es que dejes de embriagarte y te vayas a dormir. Necesito que mañana te levantes temprano para que me ayudes a encontrar mi cuerpo. No necesito un héroe resacoso y tan cansado que no pueda moverse, muchas gracias.

—Lo haré después de que… de que pase lo que tenga que pasar con él —susurró Harry apuntando con un dedo hacia Kerry—. ¡Ahora vete!

—¡No!

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kerry con voz preocupada.

—¡No, no está bien! —gritó Malfoy—. Es un alcohólico despechado que ve espíritus que nadie más puede ver. ¡No te conviene, Kenny! ¡Corre mientras puedas!

—¡Se llama Kerry! —masculló Harry.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Kerry.

—Dije que tienes razón, Kerry —se corrigió Harry a toda prisa—, la verdad es que no me siento muy bien. Ya tengo varias cervezas encima y creo que no debería tomar más. Especialmente si…

Harry arqueó las cejas y sonrió; esperaba que fuera un gesto lo suficientemente seductor para que Kerry comprendiera lo que intentaba decirle. Aparentemente sí funcionó. La cara de Kerry se iluminó como la de un niño pequeño en la víspera de Navidad.

—Claro, claro —dijo él, quien parecía no poder creerse su buena suerte—. Y… ¿te gustaría ir a mi apartamento o prefieres el tuyo?

Por un momento, Harry estuvo tentado a ofrecer el suyo sólo para tener la satisfacción de hacer sufrir a Malfoy con el conocimiento de que Harry Potter había tenido sexo gay en su cama, pero cambió rápidamente de opinión. El muy cabrón era capaz de no dejar de hablar o gritar durante todo ese tiempo, y por dios que Harry no podía pensar en algo menos afrodisiaco que eso.

—Me parece que prefiero el tuyo, si no te importa.

—Por mí perfecto —respondió Kerry, poniéndose de pie y dejando la pinta olvidada en la barra.

—Potter —insistió Malfoy con voz desesperada—, ¡no te vayas con un desconocido! ¡No sabes cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones! Te necesito vivo y entero para que puedas ayudarme a…

Harry lo ignoró. Le dio un último trago a su cerveza y se puso de pie.

—¡Potter! Te lo advierto… ¡no me obligues a usar medidas desesperadas!

Harry se giró hacia Malfoy, asegurándose de decirle con la mirada lo divertidas que encontraba sus amenazas. Fue un "Por favor, Malfoy. Como si en verdad pudieras hacer algo para evitarlo".

Y ese fue el gran error de Harry. Porque Malfoy lo miró con profunda indignación, herido en su orgullo y aceptando el reto. Harry casi pudo ver reflejado en sus ojos el momento en que pareció tomar una determinación. Acto seguido y sin decir más, Malfoy se abalanzó sobre él como lo había hecho aquella vez en su apartamento, sólo que en esta ocasión y para gran horror de Harry, en vez de sólo atravesarlo _se quedó dentro de él_.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y la boca mientras cada centímetro del interior de su cuerpo era invadido por aquella sensación tibia y agradable que ya estaba aprendiendo a asociar _sólo con Malfoy_; pero que ahora estaba resultando mucho peor que las otras veces porque no fue algo momentáneo. Las sensaciones _se quedaron_, llenando su ser y provocando que los vellos de toda la piel se le erizaran de puro placer. Jadeó, gimió, cerró los ojos y se echó para adelante; todo aquello era tan abrumador que apenas sí podía soportarlo. Se sostuvo de la barra con las dos manos para no caer.

—¡Dios mío, Harry! —escuchó que exclamaba Kerry a su lado. Pero había sonado muy lejano, como si de pronto los sentidos de Harry se hubiesen desconectado del exterior y sólo estuviesen volcados en lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su cuerpo—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Harry, haciendo gala de una voluntad sobrehumana, levantó la cara para mirar a Kerry y trató de hablar. Pero una fuerza interior se lo impidió, atrancando sus mandíbulas sin permitirle mover ni un músculo más. Era como si Malfoy se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo, y esa conclusión hizo que Harry se congelara del miedo porque se le vino a la mente aquella única ocasión en que otro mago se había posesionado así de él: Voldemort en el atrio del Ministerio. De la misma manera en que Malfoy lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, también Voldemort se había fundido con su ser y lo había obligado a hablar con su voz y sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, ahora, con Malfoy, era diametralmente lo opuesto. Porque con Voldemort, según recordaba Harry (y muy vívidamente), la experiencia había sido tan dolorosa que incluso había preferido morir antes de seguir aguantando la invasión. En cambio, con Malfoy, no había dolor. Todo lo contrario. Era… era…

Kerry trató de tomarlo de un brazo mientras seguía preguntándole que estaba ocurriendo. Harry, increíblemente, se molestó con Kerry por tocarlo, por hablarle, por interrumpir esas sacudidas maravillosas que parecían bañar su cuerpo desde adentro. Eran tan placenteras y tan reconfortantes que Harry no quería dejar de sentir. Nunca, nunca…

Y como si la aceptación de que eso era lo más grandioso que había experimentado jamás fuese todo lo que se necesitaba para ceder el control completo de su cuerpo, Harry se vio de pronto caminando hacia fuera del pub, pero no porque él lo estuviese haciendo: sus pies estaban moviéndose bajo el comando de Malfoy. En menos de un minuto, Harry dejó a Kerry atrás y salió a la fresca noche de abril, caminando a ciegas, sin saber a dónde lo estaba llevando Malfoy pero confiando plenamente en él. Y Harry se dejó llevar así de estúpidamente no porque quisiera irse, sino porque _se sentía fenomenal_. Era como ser acariciado desde adentro con algo que poseía la suavidad de la seda, era como una droga, adictivo, delicioso, y Harry no quería que terminara nunca.

Pero terminó. Malfoy se salió de él tan abruptamente como había entrado, saltando hacia un lado y dejando a Harry de pie sobre la misma acera en la que habían estado hablando antes. Harry volvió a apoyarse en la farola que anteriormente le había brindado su sostén, jadeando, todavía experimentando deliciosos escalofríos, mirando incrédulamente hacia Malfoy y tratando de que su corazón volviese a latir a un ritmo normal. No quería ni pensarlo, pero su cuerpo se estaba comportando casi como si recién acabara de tener un orgasmo.

Así de bien se había sentido aquella maldita posesión de parte de Malfoy.

Malfoy, de pie frente a él, lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sin decir nada. Harry se preguntó si acaso Malfoy se daba cuenta o no de lo que le provocaba cuando lo "tocaba" así.

—Eres —jadeaba Harry, horrorizado de no tener aliento ni siquiera para hablar con propiedad—… eres un maldito cretino arrogante… insoportable y controlador… ¡Lo eras en la vida real y como espíritu eres peor!

Malfoy apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

—Algún día me lo agradecerás.

Harry se paró lo más derecho que pudo.

—¿Agradecerte? ¿AGRADECERTE, QUÉ? ¿Que ahora Kerry piense que estoy demente? ¿Que por tu culpa no vuelvan a dejarme entrar a ese pub? ¿Que haya perdido la única oportunidad de tener sexo que se me ha presentado en _meses_? —se rió sardónicamente—. No, Malfoy, creo que no podré agradecerte eso jamás.

Malfoy tenía en la cara un gesto muy curioso que Harry no le había visto nunca. Era casi como la expresión de un cachorrito que está siendo injustamente regañado por su dueño.

—Potter, mira…

—¡Cállate, no me hables! —Ahora que ya se sentía un poco más recuperado, Harry estaba comenzando a enfurecerse con ganas—. ¡Déjame en paz! ¡En serio, Malfoy, NO ME SIGAS!

Harry, un tanto tambaleante pero ahora por razones muy diferentes a las de la embriaguez, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, buscando alejarse de Malfoy lo más que pudiera. Estaba enojado con él por haberle arruinado el ligue, pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía aterrorizado por lo bien que se había sentido _eso_ que acababan de experimentar. No quería, sencillamente, no quería ni empezar a divagar en las razones de ello.

Cerca de su apartamento había un pequeño jardín con algunos bancos. Harry, todavía sin ganas de llegar a casa y sabiendo que ahí no tenía nada de alcohol para beber, se dejó caer con pesadez en uno de ellos. Todavía tratando de respirar con normalidad y de pensar con claridad, dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y se quedó así durante algunos minutos.

Hasta que _lo sintió_.

Levantó la mirada y, en efecto, Malfoy estaba sentado junto a él. Harry no lo había escuchado hacer ningún ruido, pero de alguna forma había presentido que estaba ahí. De nuevo, enterró ese conocimiento en lo más profundo de su mente. Tenía demasiados problemas ya como para sentarse a analizar por qué de repente estaba "conectándose" así con Malfoy.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó con brusquedad—. ¡Te dije que me dejaras tranquilo!

Malfoy seguía con esa expresión de cachorrito apaleado y Harry _casi_ se arrepintió de haberle gritado.

—No voy a ningún lado —dijo Malfoy en voz baja y Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué?

Malfoy suspiró (era curioso eso tomando en cuenta que sólo era un espíritu, pero sí, suspiraba), y respondió:

—Estoy contestando lo que me preguntaste hace rato. Me cuestionaste que adónde iba cuando no estaba contigo, y te estoy diciendo que no voy a ningún lado. Cuando no estoy frente a tu espantosa presencia, es como si… como si no existiera.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Así que, ¿ya estaban en modo confidencias otra vez? Con esa actitud sincera y maltrecha que Malfoy le presentaba, era difícil continuar enojado con él. Además, esa respuesta era lo último que esperaba. ¿Así que el espíritu de Malfoy sólo podía hablar con él, aparecerse ante él y estar con él? Todo eso era mucho más raro de lo que Harry había pensado.

—Vaya —susurró Harry—. Entonces… es como si estuvieras atado a mí —le dijo a Malfoy, y por la cara de fastidio que puso el otro, Harry se dio cuenta de que también a él ya se le había ocurrido—. Me pregunto por qué será.

—Sí, sí, yo también me lo pregunto, Potter, pero ese no es el punto —dijo Malfoy con rapidez, levantando la mirada hacia él y recuperando un poco de su habitual arrogancia—. Lo importante aquí es que tú eres el único que puede ayudarme. ¡Pero no creas que te estoy suplicando! ¡Al contrario, estoy convencido de que tú deberías sentirte honrado de tener ese privilegio! —exclamó con una presunción que, a los oídos expertos de Harry (no en balde tenía años de conocer a Malfoy), sonaba más falsa que oro de leprechaun.

Harry sonrió. Por alguna extraña circunstancia le enternecía que Malfoy estuviese ahí sudando la gota gorda para pedirle ayuda, cosa que de todos modos no era necesaria. Como si Harry no estuviera ya pensando qué hacer para devolverle al estúpido su cuerpo y a ver si así ya lo dejaba en paz.

—Sí, mírame, cómo brinco de la emoción por tener semejante privilegio —se burló Harry y suspiró. Vio en ese momento la oportunidad ideal para disculparse por su anterior comportamiento, así que se armó de valor. Carraspeó un poco antes de hablar—. Mira, Malfoy, lo que te dije en el apartamento —Malfoy lo miró con expectación y Harry continuó—… en verdad lo lamento. No tengo ningún derecho a decirte cosas así. No conozco a Astoria y, bueno, he estado tan alejado del mundo mágico últimamente que tal vez ella sí ha organizado partidas para buscarte y yo me las he perdido. Lamento haber insinuado esas cosas horribles de ella y de tus amigos.

Malfoy no parecía tan sorprendido por sus palabras.

—Está bien, Potter, no sufras tanto para disculparte —se mofó, aunque en el fondo, Harry sabía que se sentía complacido—. Supongo que habrás estado muy ocupado huyendo de tus nuevos admiradores ahora que decidiste mostrarles tu "otra" varita.

Harry se rió con ganas.

—Sí, ojalá hubiera sido yo quien decidiera eso —dijo con resignación. De nuevo, no podía dejar de sentirse maravillado por la facilidad con la que podía abordar ese tema con Malfoy—. Estoy seguro de que con el dinero que le dieron a Terry por el video, yo habría podido comprarme una casa y jamás me hubiera visto orillado a alquilar tu apartamento.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio por un rato.

—¿Así que por eso fue? —preguntó al cabo—. ¿Por dinero?

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—Por dinero, por revancha, por obtener un poco de fama… Qué sé yo. Lo único que sé es que, un día, el 14 de febrero precisamente —miró de nuevo a Malfoy—, tuvimos un pleito monumental porque yo nunca quería, ya sabes… ir abajo —confesó en voz baja—. Esa noche íbamos a ir a bailar a _The Edge_, pero el grandísimo imbécil de mí, asustado porque Terry me había amenazado con terminar, en vez de salir, decidí —tragó pesadamente—… darle lo que tanto había estado rogando. Como un regalo, como una manera de compensar.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. Parecía realmente molesto.

—Y Boot lo grabó y lo vendió a la internet, ¿cierto? —preguntó y Harry asintió—. ¿Tu primera vez abajo con él? —volvió a preguntar Malfoy con voz más indignada—. Qué hijo de puta, Potter. ¿Cómo no lo has matado lenta y dolorosamente?

Harry clavó la mirada en el suelo, sentía que tenía toda la postura encorvada pero no le importaba.

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que de pronto todo el mundo _me había visto_ así con él y yo… no pude aguantarlo. Me contaron que una página porno muggle le había dado una suma increíble por el video, aunque sospecho que Terry pudo haberlos hechizado para que hicieran algo así. Porque no es como si yo fuera la gran celebridad. —Malfoy soltó un resoplido ante eso, y Harry agregó—: Al menos no entre los muggles.

—Pero gracias a Boot eso ha cambiado, ¿no, Potter? —se burló Malfoy y Harry, de cierta manera, agradeció ese tono ligero con el que Malfoy manejaba su drama personal. Se rió un poco antes de responder.

—Supongo que sí. Por lo menos, entre un pequeño porcentaje de la población muggle. Es por eso que me resulta tan duro ir por ahí… socializando. Encontrar a alguien que no haya visto ese maldito video, como Kerry, por ejemplo —dijo, dirigiéndole a Malfoy una significativa mirada de reproche—, me resulta endemoniadamente difícil.

Malfoy soltó un resoplido de desdén.

—Era un enano insignificante y con pésimo gusto para vestir —dijo.

—Pero atento y considerado —respondió Harry nada más por discutir—. Y tenía bonitos ojos.

—Por la originalidad demostrada cuando trató de ligarte, seguro que tenía cero creatividad en la cama —insistió Malfoy y cuando Harry abrió la boca para rebatir, lo silenció poniendo una mano en alto—. La verdad es que te salvé de un acostón horrible, Potter, deberías agradecérmelo.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Si no te conociera y no supiera para qué lado bateas, juraría que hiciste todo eso por celos. Seguramente me quieres solo para ti, ¿eh, Draco? —se arriesgó a decir en tono de burla, un tanto envalentonado por el tono de confianza con el que los dos estaban hablando.

—Te he dicho que para ti soy Malfoy, Potter, ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo? —rezongó Malfoy, no negando ni aceptando lo dicho por Harry. Sin darle tiempo a éste de decir más, agregó—: Yo tampoco lo he visto. El video, quiero decir.

Harry se giró a verlo a los ojos y Malfoy le sostuvo la mirada. Harry deseaba decirle "Y no sabes lo mucho que agradezco eso", pero no se atrevió.

—Sí, claro —fue lo que dijo—, pero apuesto que es solamente porque no has tenido la oportunidad. Desapareciste el mismo día que Terry lo grabó.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos.

—Claro, claro… el 14 de febrero. ¿O sea que fue un video porno con tema y todo? —se burló—. ¿Cuál de ustedes dos se disfrazó de Cupido? ¿Quién le enterró la flecha a quién? Ah, no, espera. Eso ya lo sé —finalizó entre risitas.

—Cierra el pico, cretino. No debí haberte contado nada —dijo Harry aunque realmente eso no era lo que pensaba. Y era consciente de que la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara lo delataba.

Malfoy parecía saberlo.

—Te encanta que lo sepa, Potter. No necesitas fingir conmigo —dijo Malfoy y Harry sólo se rió. De algún modo increíble, hablar de eso con el espíritu de Malfoy le había quitado kilos y kilos de encima. Se sentía ligero, libre. Mucho mejor de lo que había estado en esos dos meses que tenía viviendo esa pesadilla. Malfoy lo observó durante un par de minutos antes de volver a hablar—: Me ayudarás, ¿verdad, Potter? Sé que tu consciencia heroica no te dejará vivir en paz si no lo haces.

Harry suspiró sonoramente.

—Claro que te ayudaré, estúpido. Pensaba hacerlo de cualquier forma. ¿De qué otro modo puedo asegurarme de que _tú_ me dejes en paz?

Malfoy sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien, pero no quiero que sea gratis. Como no es mi intención quedar en deuda contigo, te ofrezco un trato —dijo, hablando con rapidez—. Si consigues devolverme a mi cuerpo sano y salvo, te dejaré alquilar mi apartamento por el tiempo que lo quieras o lo necesites. —Harry arqueó una ceja y Malfoy insistió—: ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta vivir ahí, no?

—Claro que me gusta —reconoció Harry—. Pero… ¿no lo querrás tú de vuelta?

—Prefiero mi cuerpo de vuelta, Potter. Te lo aseguro. Yo puedo buscar otro sitio muchísimo mejor por aquí mismo. A diferencia de otros, yo sí tengo el dinero para pagar lo que me merezco.

—De acuerdo —accedió Harry, ignorando diestramente las pullas del otro.

—Es un trato, entonces —dijo Malfoy y, para sorpresa de Harry, le tendió una mano.

Harry la miró dubitativamente por unos segundos y, aunque sabía que no conseguirían estrecharlas, levantó también la suya y la acercó a la del rubio. Ambos bajaron la vista y observaron cómo sus palmas y dedos se juntaban sin tocarse, los de Harry apenas traspasando un poco los de Malfoy. Harry se estremeció en medio de un escalofrío de placer y retiró la mano abruptamente. Malfoy lo miró de un modo tan extraño que Harry no supo ni cómo clasificarlo.

—Cre-creo que —tartamudeó Harry—, ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir.

Malfoy asintió.

—Deberías. Tienes mucho trabajo qué hacer mañana temprano —le dijo con voz hueca, como si en realidad estuviese pensando otra cosa muy diferente a lo que estaba hablando.

Sin decir una palabra más, ambos se levantaron del banco y caminaron lentamente lo que les faltaba para llegar al apartamento de la calle Marshall. Era curioso, pero Harry se sentía mucho más seguro con la presencia de Malfoy a su lado, casi como si éste se tratase de un ángel guardián.

Esa noche no necesitó de una cerveza más para poder dormir con tranquilidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

A diferencia de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ahora Harry estaba experimentando el delicioso calor que Malfoy le proporcionaba sin que éste estuviese dentro de él. Porque podía verlo de pie a unos pocos centímetros, tan cerca que si levantaba un brazo podría tocarlo. "Pero no puedes tocarlo", le dijo una voz en su interior, "recuerda que sólo es un espíritu".

Ese pensamiento frustró a Harry a niveles inimaginables; gimió y se apoyó de espalda contra la farola que apenas hacía unas horas había sido testigo de dos encontronazos entre ambos. Malfoy se acercó más a él, mirándolo de nuevo con ese brillo pícaro que había tenido antes en los ojos, cuando charlaban dentro del pub, y Harry deseó con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que esa mirada significara lo que él estaba anhelando.

Aparentemente así era: de pronto, el calor vivificante que Malfoy le transmitía desde la distancia lo tocó en la entrepierna como lo hubiese hecho una mano tibia y segura. Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras volvía a gemir, totalmente perdido en la sensación. Se sentía tan necesitado, tan solo y tan frío, que no pudo evitar ondular sus caderas hacia delante en un mudo y descarado movimiento que suplicaba por más. No le importaba si después Malfoy se reía de él para toda la eternidad. Quería eso, lo necesitaba. Le resultaba indispensable.

Entonces, la mano de Malfoy (oh, dios, y tal vez no era su mano, porque era imposible, Harry sabía, pero al menos se sentía como tal), se apretó alrededor de su erección y eso bastó para hacerlo explotar.

Eyaculó mientras ahogaba el nombre de Malfoy en sus labios apretados, mientras se frotaba contra la cama y se daba cuenta, con atronadora decepción, de que todo eso no era más que un sueño. Aun así, Harry disfrutó de ese orgasmo como hacía mucho no le pasaba, mientras se oprimía contra el colchón de la cama que antes había sido de Malfoy y se atrevía a imaginar que éste tenía su cuerpo de nuevo y se encontraba ahí con él, debajo de él, tocándolo, calentándolo, reconfortándolo. Sosteniéndolo.

Al fin todo terminó y Harry se quedó boca abajo, jadeando por un largo rato con el rostro enterrado en la almohada y sintiéndose tremendamente miserable. Decepcionado porque las sábanas sólo olían a jabón y lo que él deseaba era saber cuál había sido el aroma impregnado en ellas cuando Malfoy vivía ahí. Se sintió tan deprimido al darse cuenta de que nunca lo sabría, que de pronto tuvo ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué una de las mejores vivencias sensuales que había experimentado en toda su vida tenía que haber sido la "posesión" de parte de Malfoy? ¿Por qué, después de lo vivido con Terry, ahora Harry tenía que sufrir porque era consciente de que Malfoy jamás, así recuperase su cuerpo, aceptaría tener algo con él?

Hasta donde Harry sabía, Malfoy todavía lo odiaba y si últimamente se estaba comportando un poco civilizado seguro era sólo para que Harry lo ayudara. Peor aún: era heterosexual y ya estaba casado. En pocas palabras: Harry estaba soberanamente jodido desde donde se mirara.

—Maldita sea, Malfoy —farfulló—… ¿por qué _tú_, de entre toda la gente…?

Levantó un poco la cabeza, miró hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que todavía no había amanecido. Se acomodó de nuevo y se permitió quedarse dormido, arrullado por los deliciosos estremecimientos del post orgasmo que todavía recorrían su cuerpo y con la mente llena de imágenes prohibidas de Malfoy.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación observándolo con enorme interés, las manos en puño a sus costados, un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos color plata y la determinación vibrando en cada hebra de su ser.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Harry se despertó lo más temprano que lo había hecho en días y sin necesidad de que sonara la alarma de su reloj. Notó el ya seco desastre que tenía dentro de su ropa interior y recordó, no sin enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello, el sueño que había tenido durante la madrugada. Se levantó a toda prisa y casi corrió a la ducha; sabía que Malfoy podía aparecerse en cualquier momento y no tenía ganas de que lo descubriera con ese tipo de "suciedad" encima.

Se quedó un largo rato bajo el chorro de agua tibia, la frente apoyada contra el azulejo mojado y los ojos bien cerrados, remembrando su sueño y dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía caso negar el hecho de que deseaba a Malfoy con una pasión que no había experimentado en años. Era horrible pensar que ni siquiera por Terry había sentido ese tipo de anhelo; quizá porque con él las cosas se habían dado con extrema sencillez.

Resignado a vivir ese deseo no correspondido y determinado a darse prisa en ayudar a Malfoy a recuperar su cuerpo para dejar de verlo, Harry terminó de lavarse y cerró el grifo. Abrió la puerta de cristal y casi se cae del susto. Malfoy estaba parado en medio del baño, mirándolo de arriba abajo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Harry mientras se cubría la entrepierna con una mano y con la otra buscaba su toalla.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en tono inocente—. Sólo vine a asegurarme de que ya te hubieses levantado.

Harry se envolvió la toalla alrededor de las caderas lo más pronto que pudo, echándole miradas furibundas a Malfoy en el proceso.

—Pues ya me has visto. Hasta me he duchado. —Harry se quedó parado un momento todavía dentro de la ducha, escurriendo agua por todos lados y esperando que Malfoy se desapareciera. Al ver que el otro parecía decidido a no irse, le espetó con un tono de voz más histérico de lo que pretendía—: ¿Podrías por favor respetar mi privacidad y salir de aquí para vestirme?

Malfoy soltó una risita y se fue. Escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo entero de Harry y éste se juró a él mismo que no tenían nada, nada que ver con el tono de la risa de Malfoy, sino con el frío que le había dado por estar ahí todo mojado. Maldijo entre dientes la facilidad con la que Malfoy le volteaba el mundo de cabeza y se apuró a arreglarse.

En verdad, entre más pronto terminaran con eso, más pronto podría volver a vivir en paz.

* * *

Encontró al cretino esperándolo en la cocina.

—¿Qué haces parado ahí? —le preguntó, todavía un poco enojado por la intromisión del otro en medio de su ducha—. Vámonos, se me ha ocurrido algo para ayudarte a recordar.

Malfoy, quien estaba apoyado contra la encimera con la postura encorvada y un aire nostálgico, se enderezó al escuchar lo dicho por Harry.

—¿Qué?

Harry caminó hacia él antes de responder. Creyó que, ya que iba a perder tiempo explicándole a Malfoy su idea, bien podría preparase un café.

—¿Te diste cuenta de que anoche vino a ti un recuerdo de lo que pasó el día que desapareciste, porque estabas viviendo algo similar? —le preguntó mientras ponía agua en la cafetera. Malfoy asintió lentamente.

—Sí, afuera del pub. Recordé que yo también fui tomarme un trago a algún lugar. Solo, como tú.

—Así es. Y si atamos cabos, no es difícil deducir que si esa noche saliste a beber a algún lado a partir de _este_ apartamento, el sitio al que fuiste tiene altas probabilidades de ser un local ubicado dentro de este mismo barrio, ¿no crees?

Malfoy volvió a asentir.

—Lo más seguro. Recuerdo que hay por aquí varios sitios muggles de gran clase que me gustaba visitar.

Harry se sirvió líquido humeante en su taza y le agregó azúcar, soltando risitas ante el pensamiento de Malfoy viviendo una vida tan muggle.

—Ver para creer —murmuró casi para él—. Bueno, mi idea consiste en recorrer el Soho contigo hasta encontrar el lugar al que te dirigiste esa noche. Presiento que una vez delante de él, lo recordarás. Y así, sabiendo a qué bar o restaurant te metiste, será más fácil indagar qué fue lo que te sucedió.

Malfoy miró a Harry con ojos brillantes y un amago de sonrisa.

—Nada mal, Potter. ¿El auror en ti vuelve a la carga?

Harry sonrió también, aunque con un poco de amargura.

—Supongo que nunca se fue. Tal vez sólo era que lo mantenía embotado con tanta cerveza —dijo en voz baja y Malfoy lo miró con un gesto indescifrable. Harry se bebió el café de un solo trago antes de decir—: Vamos, pues.

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

—No iremos a ningún lado hasta que te prepares y te comas un desayuno decente. El espíritu que no necesita alimentarse soy yo, Potter, no tú.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo nunca desayuno!

Malfoy le dirigió una larga mirada y suspiró.

—Y por eso estás en los puros huesos. No puedes negarlo, acabo de verte en la ducha. ¡Deja de discutir y simplemente desayuna! Me niego a andar por la calle con un auror famélico que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Así no me servirías de nada —agregó.

—Pero… no tengo hambre —dijo Harry en voz baja, realmente sorprendido de que Malfoy manifestara algún tipo de preocupación por él. ¿O era solamente interés en mantenerlo con vida para que pudiera ayudarlo?

—¿No tienes hambre? —resopló Malfoy con burla—. ¿Ni siquiera después de haberte masturbado en la ducha?

—¿Qué? ¡CLARO QUE NO! —Harry enrojeció. No era posible que Malfoy se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pasó en la madrugada, ¿verdad que no?—. Yo no hice nada de eso… al menos, no mientras me bañaba.

Malfoy lo miró arqueando una ceja y no dijo más. Harry se quedó sin saber qué decir durante un momento, pero al ver el semblante serio de Malfoy supo que éste no saldría con él si no hacía primero lo que le estaba ordenando.

—Eres un controlador de lo peor, ¿sabías, Malfoy? —dijo en tono resignado mientras caminaba al refrigerador a sacar algunos huevos y un poco de tocino.

Detrás de él, Malfoy sólo sonrió. Se quedó ahí, acompañándolo durante su desayuno y sumergido en un silencio un tanto inusual. Harry, mientras tanto, no podía dejar de pensar que le dolía un poquito en el orgullo que Malfoy lo hubiese visto desnudo y lo único que notara era que estaba esquelético y nada más. Pero, después de todo, Malfoy era heterosexual. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? No era como si se fuera a quedar babeando después de haberlo visto en cueros.

El desayuno no le supo tan bueno después de darse cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba eso.

* * *

Caminaron muchísimo y después de un par de horas, Harry agradeció internamente que Malfoy lo hubiese obligado a comer algo antes de salir del apartamento. Pararon en una cafetería y Harry se bebió un té antes de proseguir, un tanto abochornado porque Malfoy no dejaba de observarlo con curiosa atención.

Sin poder soportar el escrutinio del que era objeto sin decir nada a cambio, Harry soltó de pronto:

—¿Lo extrañas? —Malfoy, sentado frente a él ante una de las mesitas de esa cafetería, lo miró como si no comprendiera la pregunta—. Comer y beber —aclaró Harry—. Recuerdo que Nick Casi Decapitado alguna vez mencionó que aunque los fantasmas no pasaban hambre, igual echaban de menos no poder consumir alimentos. ¿Te sientes igual?

Malfoy le dedicó una mirada desagradable y Harry supo que había tocado terreno escabroso.

—¿Por qué mejor no cierras el pico y te das prisa? El maldito Soho es más grande de lo que pensé y más cuando lo recorres a pie.

Harry soltó una risita.

—Sobre todo para ti que te cansas tanto y tienes muchísimas cosas mejores que hacer.

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Potter… te lo advierto —amenazó, y Harry, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando había subestimado las capacidades de Malfoy, optó por dejar las bromas y las preguntas impertinentes para otra ocasión.

Se terminó de beber su té, pagó por él y luego se compró una manzana en una frutería que estaba al lado de la cafetería. Se la comió mientras reanudaban su camino, sin poder dejar de sentir la mirada de Malfoy sobre él y preguntándose si tenía monos en la cara o qué.

Lo curioso era que, cuando Harry dirigía sus ojos hacia Malfoy, éste ya estaba mirando hacia los edificios como si ni siquiera se percatase de que Harry iba a su lado y dejando a éste con la tentación de preguntarle qué demonios había cambiado entre los dos.

Obviamente, no se atrevió.

* * *

Dejaron para el final el recorrido alrededor del Soho Square, lo cual demostró ser una pésima idea porque justo ahí fue donde Malfoy tuvo su iluminación.

Estaban pasando afuera de un pequeño edificio de piedra gris ubicado en una esquina y que no poseía más rasgos llamativos que unos toldos de color azul rey, cuando Malfoy se detuvo en seco y jadeó de la impresión.

—Aquí es —susurró, mirando hacia arriba, a las grandes letras disparejas que anunciaban el nombre del local—. Aquí fue donde entré esa noche. ¡Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien! Entré y había mucha gente bailando en la planta baja, así que me fui directamente al piso superior donde —frunció el ceño—… donde no me acuerdo qué más pasó.

—¿_The Edge_? —preguntó Harry incrédulo, mirando alternadamente entre el edificio y Malfoy—. No puede ser, Malfoy. Tienes que estar equivocado. Tú… tú no pudiste haber entrado a un lugar _así_.

Malfoy apretó la mandíbula y evitó su mirada.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo, al cabo de un momento—. ¿Y por qué no?

—¡Pues porque este es un bar de...! —Harry se interrumpió y miró a Malfoy como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera—… de ambiente —finalizó con un hilo de voz.

Un silencio larguísimo e incómodo siguió a aquellas palabras de Harry mientras miraba a Malfoy con asombro y éste erguía la postura y le sostenía la mirada de manera desafiante. Harry no tenía más que sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta de qué era lo que se le estaba revelando ante sus ojos, pero a pesar de la claridad con la que se le presentaba esa realidad, le costaba trabajo poder creerlo.

—Sí, Potter —habló por fin Malfoy, el tono de su voz tan duro y retador como su postura y mirada—. Yo también soy del gremio, si acaso tu estúpido cerebro ha llegado ya a la conclusión acertada.

Harry tragó mientras miles de preguntas desfilaban por su mente. "Pero, ¿no estás casado? ¿Astoria lo sabe? ¡¿Vienes al Soho sólo a buscar sexo?" y otras del estilo, pero no osó formularlas en voz alta. Él, con un video porno subido a la red, desempleado, holgazán y ebrio, era la persona con menos cualidades morales para juzgar a Malfoy por lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer.

—Vaya —fue lo que dijo—. En verdad esa no me la esperaba. —Soltó una risita nerviosa—. Creo que mi gaydar está bastante oxidado, ¿eh?

Malfoy pareció un poco desconcertado ante su reacción y Harry supuso que había estado esperando una dura reprimenda de su parte. Le sonrió levemente, intentando decirle con ese gesto que él, menos que nadie, se atrevería a criticarlo jamás.

—¿Qué? —añadió Harry en tono divertido—, no todos los Gryffindor somos Hermione, ¿sabes?

Malfoy, quien todavía tenía las mejillas un poco teñidas de rojo (y Harry no podía dejar de asombrarse de que su espíritu manifestara ese tipo de reacciones tan físicas), entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza y Harry puso los suyos en blanco. Malditos Slytherin y su falta de fe.

—Y no, tampoco voy a usar "tu secreto" para torturarte ni chantajearte cuando todo esto termine, Malfoy —le aseguró—. Nuestro trato sigue en pie: te ayudo, recuperas tu cuerpo, vives tu vida y yo la mía. ¿De acuerdo? Esto no cambia nada.

Sin embargo, sí lo cambiaba todo. Harry volvió a tragar pesadamente, recordando lo sucedido los días anteriores y todos los momentos vividos con Malfoy. Ahora que sabía para cuál equipo bateaba, todo se volvía extraño y dolorosamente esperanzador. Aunque claro, el hecho de que fuera tan gay como él no le daba ningún derecho a hacerse ilusiones. Era obvio que Malfoy lo odiaba y así sería por siempre y para siempre. Harry se sintió tan deprimido que deseó no haberse enterado nunca de la verdadera preferencia sexual de Malfoy.

Era… cruel.

Harry suspiró y le señaló a Malfoy la entrada al sitio, el cual era dos en uno: de día era una cafetería, y de noche se transformaba en un concurrido bar que abarrotaba sus tres pisos.

—Está abierto. ¿Entramos para preguntar? —sugirió, y Malfoy pareció dudar un momento, pero finalmente asintió en silencio. Harry entró, seguido de cerca por el rubio, y se dirigió directo a la barra—. Perdona —le dijo a una chica que atendía—, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas a alguien que haya trabajado en el turno de la noche del 14 de febrero pasado.

—¿De parte de quién? —espetó la chica de mala manera y mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—De Scotland Yard —informó Harry, sacando una placa de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. La chica abrió mucho los ojos y su semblante se tornó más amable.

—Tim atiende la puerta —dijo y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a un hombre bastante fornido y calvo que estaba entrando en ese justo momento.

—¡Lo conozco, Potter! —exclamó Malfoy detrás de él sin poder ocultar su emoción—. Siempre me deja pasar sin pagar cover. Una mirada, una sonrisa, y el bobo cae rendido a mis pies.

Harry lo miró largamente.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan presumido? —le susurró mientras se dirigía directamente hacia el tal Tim.

—Es parte de mi encanto —respondió Malfoy sonriendo y de cierta forma Harry se alegró de tener al cretino arrogante de vuelta. Malfoy lo alcanzó y le preguntó al oído—: ¿Scotland Yard? ¿No es esa la policía muggle?

—Sí. Placas falsas que nos proporcionan a los aurores —masculló Harry—. Así es más fácil y te evitas andar usando encantamientos desmemorizantes a diestra y siniestra. —Llegó ante su hombre y le regaló una sonrisa que intentó fuera lo más atractiva posible—. Tim, ¿verdad?

El fortachón reaccionó ante la sonrisa de Harry igual como si lo hubiese obligado a beber una poción de amor.

—A tus órdenes —le dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Harry se rió nerviosamente durante unos segundos y Malfoy, a su lado, jadeó de la indignación.

—Necesito saber si recuerdas haber visto a este hombre durante la noche del 14 de febrero —dijo mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una foto de Malfoy que éste miró con sumo interés. Tim también la miró durante un momento antes de asentir.

—Sí, claro que lo vi. No recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que es cliente asiduo. Me da buenas propinas —le informó a Harry, regresándole la foto y volviendo a volcar toda su atención en él. Malfoy parecía estar echando humo por las orejas y Harry supuso que se debía a lo fácil que el otro chico parecía "caer rendido a los pies" de cualquiera—. Yo a ti te conozco —dijo de pronto Tim y Harry enrojeció. Ay, no. No otra vez—. No sé dónde he visto tu cara porque no te ubico como cliente de aquí, pero…

Harry carraspeó, tomando la foto de Malfoy y embutiéndosela en el mismo bolsillo de donde la había sacado.

—Probablemente me has visto en los periódicos o en la TV —dijo con rapidez—. Soy un detective con muchos casos resueltos en mi historial y a veces la prensa me hace preguntas… y eso.

Malfoy soltó un bufido de burla y Tim frunció el entrecejo.

—Sí… eso puede ser.

—Bueno, el punto es que necesito saber si viste a este hombre salir acompañado de alguien o si recuerdas algún suceso fuera de lo común relacionado con él. Su paradero es desconocido desde esa noche y estamos investigando.

Tim abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada inusual. Llegó solo pero se fue bien acompañado. Como siempre.

Una punzada dolorosa recorrió a Harry ante esa información. Evitando a toda costa mirar hacia Malfoy, preguntó a Tim:

—¿Recuerdas cómo era su acompañante? Es extremadamente importante contar con una descripción precisa.

—Pues claro, es difícil de olvidar. Era de piel oscura, guapísimo y muy, muy alto. Y el rubio y él iban casi abrazados, como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo. ¿Te sirve eso?

Sin responderle y olvidando que Tim podría tildarlo de loco, Harry se giró hacia Malfoy y le dirigió una significativa mirada. Malfoy también lo miró, la incredulidad y el dolor de la traición eran claras en sus ojos grises. Porque ahora ambos lo sabían y era poco probable que se estuviesen equivocando al llegar a la conclusión de que, aquella noche, Malfoy se había largado de ese club acompañado de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Era difícil decir quién estaba más anonadado por el comportamiento de Harry esa tarde de abril: si los empleados de las oficinas administrativas que se quedaron a cuadros cuando el auror entró al archivo a robarse el expediente de la desaparición de Draco Malfoy; o los otros aurores —Terry y Ron entre ellos— que lo vieron cruzar como tromba los cubículos del cuartel para llegar a la oficina del jefe; o éste, que se quedó boquiabierto cuando Harry llegó hasta su escritorio y arrojó los pergaminos del expediente encima del mueble; o el mismo Malfoy, que lo acompañaba sin decir palabra, como si no pudiera creer la repentina actitud resuelta de su "compañero de habitación".

—Tengo información nueva para este caso —le soltó Harry al jefe Robards mientras oprimía enérgicamente un dedo sobre la carpeta con papeles—. Exijo que se asigne un equipo para investigar de inmediato. Es probable que este mago desaparecido siga con vida y que su supervivencia dependa de lo rápido que ustedes se muevan para encontrarlo.

A su lado, Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió discretamente ante el despliegue de insolencias de Harry hacia su superior. Por su parte, el jefe Robards —un veterano casi anciano y que tenía a Harry en muy alta estima— frunció el ceño un poco, aunque era notorio que no le molestaba el tono impertinente con el que Harry le había hablado. Éste pensó, no sin un poco de culpa, que tal vez el pobre hombre ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

El jefe suspiró con resignación y echó un vistazo a los papeles que Harry le había colocado en el escritorio.

—Es un simple caso de desaparición sin ninguna pista a seguir —dijo cuando terminó de hojearlos. Levantó de nuevo los ojos hacia Harry y lo miró inquisitivamente—. ¿Cuál información relevante pudiste haber conseguido tú, Potter? Adoraría escuchar lo que tengas que decir.

Con eso, el viejo se acomodó en el sillón que por tanto tiempo había querido delegarle a Harry. No era un secreto para nadie en el departamento que si Robards no se retiraba era porque su deseo era nombrar a Harry como jefe antes de hacerlo. Harry sencillamente se había negado a aceptar el puesto durante mucho tiempo, y más después del escándalo suscitado por culpa del video.

Harry le dirigió a Malfoy una mirada nerviosa antes de responder.

—Miente —le sugirió éste—. Si dices la verdad, que me ves y que hablas conmigo, te mandarán directo a la sala Janus Thickey en San Mungo.

Harry asintió levemente y se giró de nuevo hacia Robards.

—Bu-bueno, es que… verá, hoy en la mañana fui a tomarme un té a un sitio llamado _The Edge_, que durante el día es cafetería y por la noche, un bar… muy costoso, por cierto… —el jefe lo miró con gesto de desconcierto y Harry se puso cada vez más y más nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a convencerlo de eso?—. Y escuché a los empleados hablar. Decían… decían que durante la noche del 14 de febrero, y qué buena suerte que haya sido una fecha festiva, ¿no cree? Porque así es más fácil recordar detalles y esas cosas… y bueno, ellos decían que esa noche vieron a un hombre, cuya descripción encaja perfectamente con la de Malfoy, haber salido acompañado de otro hombre que sin lugar a dudas se trataba de Blaise Zabini. —El gesto de suspicacia del jefe se incrementaba a momentos y Harry sabía que eso que le contaba era tan duro de creer que podría considerarse afortunado si no lo sacaba a hechizos de ahí—. Y entonces, recordé que Malfoy había desaparecido justo ese día, y bueno… yo antes ya le había preguntado a Zabini si acaso tenía conocimiento de lo que le había sucedido a Malfoy y él me aseguró que no. Pero ahora, con lo que me dijeron en el pub, sé que me mintió. Lo que obviamente convierte este caso de desaparición en uno de secuestro que amerita toda la atención de los aurores.

El jefe asentía con la cabeza pero sin lucir en absoluto convencido.

—Obviamente, claro —dijo en voz baja.

Malfoy tenía una mano sobre la cara.

—Potter, eres el peor mentiroso que haya pisado la Tierra. Además —agregó, bajando la mano y endureciendo su expresión—, no hables como si Blaise me hubiese secuestrado. Todavía no sabemos qué fue lo que pasó. Tal vez sólo ocultó un poco de información para no meterse en problemas.

Harry lo miró sin decir nada. Sabía que Malfoy podía tener razón, pero su intuición le estaba gritando otra cosa. Sobre todo cuando recordaba los comentarios despectivos que Zabini les había dedicado a los homosexuales. ¿Acaso Malfoy no había escuchado eso también? Incapaz de discutir con él en ese momento, Harry se concentró en el jefe Robards. Sabiéndose derrotado para convencerlo de otra manera, hizo uso del único recurso que le quedaba a mano: la negociación.

—Jefe —comenzó a hablar apresuradamente—, sé que es duro de creer, y usted puede pensar que es una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo y recursos enviar un escuadrón a casa de Zabini a investigar, pero si lo hace… yo… —tragó duramente antes de proseguir, su jefe y Malfoy observándolo con interés—. Si lo hace, yo regresaré a ocupar mi puesto y, todavía mejor, aceptaré el ascenso que usted deseaba otorgarme —finalizó con el rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza por estar ofreciendo algo así.

Porque se había prometido a él mismo que no aceptaría el puesto de jefe de aurores; no después de haberse expuesto de aquella manera tan degradante ante toda la sociedad. Sin embargo, a tiempos difíciles, medidas desesperadas. Si era la única manera de salvar la vida de Malfoy, pues entonces la Inglaterra mágica tendría que aguantar tener a un degenerado sexual como responsable del atado de aurores.

Robards se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry sabía que el anciano quería, más que nada, que Harry aceptara quedarse en su puesto para poder marcharse con tranquilidad. El viejo siempre se la pasaba diciendo que ninguno de los otros imbéciles reunía las características necesarias para comandar el escuadrón.

—Supongo —dijo Robards con voz pausada— que esto es, más que nada, una de tus famosas corazonadas, ¿no, Potter?

Harry le sonrió torpemente, intentando parecer encantador.

—Sí, señor. Exactamente eso. Estoy tan seguro de que Zabini tiene algo que ver con esto, que podría apostar mi trabajo a que no estoy equivocado.

Robards entrecerró un poco los ojos.

—¿Te harás responsable de cualquier fallo? —le preguntó.

—Absolutamente, señor —afirmó Harry con un poco más seguridad.

—De acuerdo, entonces. A partir de este momento, puedes considerarte jefe de aurores en entrenamiento. Tu licencia ha sido revocada, te quiero aquí todos los días cumpliendo tu horario. Toma un equipo y lárgate al domicilio de ese mago y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle a Malfoy antes de responderle a Robards:

—Sí, señor.

* * *

Resultó que Zabini, igual que Malfoy, poseía un lujoso apartamento en el centro de Londres en el que solía pasar más tiempo que en su casa familiar, según le contó Malfoy a Harry. Le susurró a toda prisa, apenas salieron de la oficina de Robards, que si Zabini estaba ocultando algo, lo más probable era que fuera en ese lugar y no en su mansión ubicada al suroeste del país. Rápidamente le dio las señas para llegar y Harry tomó nota mental de todo.

Ya antes, cuando el hombretón de _The Edge_ les había dado aquella información, Malfoy, a duras penas recobrado de su estupefacción inicial, le había contado a Harry que no recordaba lo acontecido en el piso superior del bar. Harry creía que tal vez Zabini le había aplicado algún hechizo desde aquel momento, un _confundus_ o peor, un _imperius_. Algo que provocaba que ahora Malfoy no tuviera ninguna memoria y con el cual lo había obligado a acompañarlo.

—Odio no poder acordarme de nada —le había confesado Malfoy a Harry, enojado y angustiado a partes iguales—. Y odio mucho más no poder pensar en cuál motivo tuvo Blaise para haber estado conmigo esa noche y después, haberlo ocultado.

—Lo descubriremos —le había dicho Harry—. Les informaré a los aurores que Zabini fue la última persona que te vio esa noche y tendrán que investigarlo.

Entonces Malfoy parecía no haber creído mucho en la palabra de Harry, pero ahora, en ese momento y ante el beneplácito del jefe Robards, Malfoy lucía ya un poco más confiado en que aquella pesquisa por fin llegaría a buen término y conseguirían recuperar su cuerpo.

El anuncio que Harry les hizo a los demás aurores de que a partir de ese día se reincorporaba al escuadrón y ahora en el puesto de jefe en entrenamiento, fue recibido, según le pareció, con más aceptación y alegría de lo que esperaba. La mayoría de sus compañeros se levantaron de su silla para felicitarlo por regresar y por el ascenso, otros le dieron una palmada en la espalda y Ron, incluso, le dio un caluroso abrazo que hizo que Harry se sonrojara.

Sólo unos pocos, Terry y sus amigos cercanos, fueron los que demostraron franca burla ante el atrevimiento de Harry de volver. Con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa, Terry no dejó de observar descaradamente a Harry como si creyera que con el puro poder de su mirada podría ridiculizarlo lo suficiente para conseguir que saliera corriendo de ahí. Eso tal vez hubiese funcionado antes, pero ahora Harry tenía un objetivo muy importante que cumplir y, por tanto, dejaría su turbación personal a un lado para poder trabajar.

A Harry no le pasó desapercibido que Malfoy miraba a Terry como si quisiera poder fulminarlo. El desprecio en sus ojos era tanto que Harry se asombró y, curiosamente, hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor. Sonrió para sus adentros, convencido de que Malfoy lo odiaría si supiera que su compañía era para Harry como la presencia de un ángel guardián.

Después de los saludos, las bienvenidas y los resoplidos de descrédito, Harry les informó a los aurores acerca de la misión. Formó un equipo de cinco miembros en el cual incluyó, por supuesto, a Ron. Antes de marcharse, éste se acercó hasta Harry y se lo llevó aparte. Malfoy, como buen chismoso que era, los siguió.

—Oye, compañero —comenzó a decirle Ron con gesto de preocupación—, no me tomes esto a mal, ¿de acuerdo? Mira, estoy más feliz que nadie porque has regresado y además has aceptado por fin tomar el lugar que te mereces. Pero… —enrojeció un poco antes de continuar—. ¿Tú, queriendo rescatar a Malfoy de un supuesto secuestrador que, oh, casualidad, resulta que es su mejor amigo? ¿Y Malfoy, de entre toda la gente, Harry? ¿En serio? Dime por favor que esto no tiene nada que ver con _esa alucinación_ de la que me contaste antes.

Harry lo miró intensamente, preguntándose si le creería si le contaba la verdad. Después de todo, era el único en todo el escuadrón que lo conocía lo suficiente como para poder encontrar el punto irónico al hecho de que Harry Potter deseara rescatar a Draco Malfoy con ese ahínco que parecía estar demostrando y que tuviera dudas de lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Y al mismo tiempo, también Ron era el único que podría creer la historia fantástica de que Harry tenía al espíritu de Malfoy viviendo con él.

—No —le advirtió Malfoy con voz urgente al notar su titubeo—. No. Le. Cuentes. Potter. ¡No te creerá, te lo aseguro! Lo único que sacarás es que te obligue a ir al hospital.

Harry tragó. Malfoy, como siempre, tenía razón.

—No —le contestó a Ron nerviosamente—. No es eso. Te lo prometo. Es lo que les expliqué: fue una completa casualidad que haya escuchado esa conversación entre los empleados.

Ron lo miró como si no le creyera, pero no le insistió más. A unos metros de ellos, el grupito formado por Terry y sus amigos estaban pasándosela en grande mientras se reían a carcajadas del aparente descubrimiento del siglo.

—Si de verdad Malfoy y Zabini fueron a ese pub —le decía Terry a sus oyentes—, es porque ambos son unos hipócritas de mierda y tienen de heterosexuales lo que yo tengo de obrero de una plataforma petrolera en medio del océano. ¡Y Malfoy es el peor de todos, según veo! Hasta casado es, el cabrón. Seguramente sólo lo hizo para cumplir con las apariencias.

Malfoy apretó los puños y miró a Terry todavía con más ira que antes. Harry se acercó a él y le murmuró disimuladamente:

—Lo siento muchísimo, Malfoy. No pensé en las consecuencias de revelar el nombre del pub…

Malfoy se giró a verlo, el enojo brillando con ganas en sus ojos color plata.

—Exacto, Potter. No pensaste. Como siempre. Ahora todo el mundo atará cabos y… —se interrumpió. Parecía demasiado furioso como para continuar.

Ni él ni Harry dijeron más, la realidad de la auténtica preferencia sexual de Malfoy flotando sobre ellos, demasiado evidente como para ser ignorada. Harry pensó en Astoria y de nuevo tuvo ganas de acribillar a Malfoy con miles de preguntas acerca de su relación con ella y el verdadero estado de su matrimonio, pero se contuvo. No era el lugar ni el momento. Y lo peor era que tal vez nunca lo sería.

Apesadumbrado, Harry se alejó de Malfoy y les indicó a los aurores de su equipo en dónde tenían que aparecerse. Entonces, todos a un tiempo se dirigieron hacia un punto cercano al domicilio de Blaise Zabini en Londres.

Harry sabía que, de algún modo, Malfoy se había marchado junto con ellos. Podía sentir su presencia cálida mientras giraba sobre sí mismo y recorría la distancia que los separaba del sitio donde habían acordado aparecerse. Y otra cosa que Harry también sabía, aunque le costara reconocerlo, era que extrañaría la compañía de Malfoy una vez que el cretino recuperara su cuerpo y saliera de su existencia para nunca volver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La noche caía ya cuando se aparecieron en una callejuela solitaria del exclusivo barrio de Mayfair. Harry se dejó dirigir por Malfoy mientras que Ron y otros cuatro aurores lo seguían a él. Llegaron hasta un bonito edificio que estaba sobre la calle Park y Malfoy se detuvo ante la puerta.

—Aquí es —dijo, visiblemente nervioso. Harry, que lo conocía lo suficiente, sabía que a Malfoy le asustaba tanto saber la verdad acerca de su propia situación como el enfrentarse a una posible traición de parte del que consideraba su mejor amigo. Por el bien de Malfoy, Harry deseaba estar equivocado con respecto a Zabini—. Es el apartamento del tercer piso.

—Un momento —les dijo Harry a sus aurores—, primero asegurémonos de que Zabini no pueda escapar.

Levantó su varita y aplicó un poderoso encantamiento sobre todo el edificio que impedía usar la aparición y otro que cerraba momentáneamente la red flu. Entonces, tocó el timbre y después de unos momentos, un sorprendido Zabini respondió por el intercomunicador.

—¿Potter? ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí? —espetó con voz irritada. Harry supuso que el imbécil había colocado algún encantamiento para ver a las personas que tocaban a su puerta, algo que funcionaba como una cámara muggle—. ¡¿Y por qué te atreves a usar magia sobre mi casa? —preguntó Zabini histéricamente.

—Vengo en misión oficial, Zabini —le respondió Harry—. Necesitamos interrogarte respecto a la desaparición de Draco Malfoy. Se sabe que tú fuiste la última persona en verlo la noche del 14 de febrero.

Zabini demoró casi un minuto en responder.

—No tengo nada qué decir sobre eso. Habla con mi abogado si…

—Zabini —lo interrumpió Harry—, te advierto que traigo una orden de allanamiento. Si no me permites entrar a la buena…

Harry hizo una pausa mientras miraba a sus aurores y luego, a Malfoy. Éste no se había separado de su lado y tenía en la cara una expresión indescifrable.

Finalmente, la puerta del edificio se abrió con un sonoro clic.

—Entren —gruñó Zabini a través del intercomunicador—. Les daré cinco minutos y no más. Si destruyen o arruinan algo, no encontrarán alivio a las demandas que haré al Ministerio.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y entró al lugar escoltado por sus aurores. Zabini los recibió en un apartamento muchísimo más lujoso que el de Malfoy en el Soho; permitió la revisión en cada una de sus tres habitaciones —donde nadie encontró nada sospechoso—; e insistió, ante el interrogatorio de Harry, que era mentira que él hubiese estado en ese bar y mucho menos que hubiese salido de ahí acompañando a Malfoy.

—Tu locura no conoce límites, ¿cierto, Potter? —le dijo Zabini en tono de burla—. Primero afirmas ver al fantasma de Draco, ¿y ahora juras que fui yo quien lo desapareció? —Se rió—. ¿Te lo contó tu amigo imaginario o de dónde demonios lo has sacado?

Harry apretó los dientes y no respondió. Notó que Ron lo miraba extrañado, pero antes de que nadie más pudiera decir algo y harto de no tener nada en claro, les indicó a los demás que se iban de ahí. Miró brevemente hacia Malfoy. La expresión de éste continuaba vacía y sus ojos permanecían clavados en Zabini.

—Esto no termina aquí —masculló Harry, sintiéndose enfurecido e impotente—. Conseguiré una orden para obligarte a beber Veritaserum y no tendrás más remedio que cantar la verdad —prometió a Zabini con voz tensa.

Éste sólo sonrió muy pagado de él mismo.

—Estaré encantado, Potter. Adoro la sensación. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

Harry tardó en responder. Acaba de percatarse de que Malfoy ya no estaba a su lado. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pero parecía que Malfoy simplemente se había ido de ahí. Tal vez, como él, se había dado cuenta de que no había nada en ese apartamento que les ayudara a esclarecer el misterio.

Harry miró de nuevo hacia Zabini, quien todavía tenía una mueca engreída en la cara.

—Regresaré —le advirtió.

—Pero no olvides traer un obsequio para esa ocasión, Potter —se burló Zabini—, como, por ejemplo… la segunda parte de tu película. Todo el mundo mágico se lo está preguntando: ¿quién será el siguiente afortunado en follarse a la Perra Potter?

Harry enrojeció automáticamente y, detrás de él, sus compañeros emitieron diferentes expresiones de enojo e indignación. Ron, más furioso que nadie, no dudó en sacar su varita y lanzarse contra Zabini. Harry alcanzó a detenerlo justo antes de que le lanzara algún hechizo.

—¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras! —gritaba Ron mientras luchaba para liberarse del agarre de Harry y de Malcolm Baddock, otro de los aurores—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

—¡No, Ron! —intentaba tranquilizarlo Harry—. ¡No vale la pena!

—Exactamente, Weasley, no vale la pena —canturreó Zabini, quien parecía estar gozando en grande—. ¿Para qué pelear por el honor de tu _amiguita_, si es bien sabido por todos que le encanta que le den por atrás?

—¡Eres un hijo de puta, Zabini! —rugió Ron.

—¡Ron! —le gritaba Harry—. ¡Cálmate!

Ante la insistencia de Harry y los demás, Ron terminó por serenarse. Maldiciendo entre dientes y rojo por culpa de la rabia y los forcejeos, se guardó la varita y caminó hacia la puerta sin decir más.

Resoplado por culpa de la refriega, Harry pensó que justamente por ese tipo de cosas era que había temido tomar el mando de los aurores. Sabía que la gente jamás olvidaría su ignominioso desliz con Terry Boot y provocaría situaciones como esa que sólo avergonzarían a sus subordinados. Pero en ese momento ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse: había dado su palabra de regresar para quedarse.

Zabini soltó una risita y Harry, resignado, les pidió a todos que se retirasen de ahí. Se dirigían hacia la puerta donde Ron los esperaba, cuando de pronto Malfoy se apareció justo enfrente de Harry, bloqueándole el paso.

—Potter —le dijo con urgencia, los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro más pálido de lo habitual—. Creo que… creo que Blaise me tiene en una de las habitaciones, oculto con algún encantamiento. Fui y aunque no vi nada, te juro que _lo sentí_. ¡Sentí mi cuerpo! ¡Regresa y aplica hechizos reveladores! ¡Yo estoy aquí, lo sé!

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Harry con un jadeo.

La mirada de indignación y miedo que le dirigió Malfoy fue suficiente para saber.

Harry sacó su varita al tiempo que se giraba hacia Zabini y le apuntaba con ella.

—¡Revisen de nuevo las habitaciones y apliquen _homenun revelio_! —les gritó a sus compañeros—. Malfoy está aquí. Estoy seguro. —Nadie se movió durante un momento, todos estaban visiblemente desconcertados ante el arranque de Harry. Zabini, por su parte, levantó las manos y puso cara de terror—. ¡MUÉVANSE! —bramó Harry y todos parecieron reaccionar.

Se dividieron y entraron a las tres habitaciones a un tiempo mientras Harry vigilaba a Zabini y Malfoy continuaba parado a su lado, tan preocupado que parecía no poder hablar. Harry escuchó a sus aurores convocar el encantamiento que revelaba presencia humana y finalmente, Ron lo llamó a gritos.

—¡TENÍAS RAZÓN, HARRY! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ MALFOY!

Harry bufó de alivio y giró la cara para mirar a Malfoy.

—¡Te encontramos! —exclamó sin pensar.

Ese leve descuido bastó para que Zabini pudiera sacar su varita y se dispusiera a atacarlo.

—¡Potter! —gritó Malfoy, señalando hacia Zabini—. ¡Ten cuidado, imbécil!

Esa advertencia fue suficiente para que Harry pudiera arrojarse con fuerza hacia un lado y esquivar la maldición que Zabini le había echado. Levantó su varita para responder el ataque y le lanzó el encantamiento desarmador, pero Zabini ya se había parapetado detrás del muro del corredor.

—¡Levántate, Potter! —le urgió Malfoy, quien parecía realmente desesperado e incluso deseoso de ayudarle a incorporarse—. ¡Te matará, LEVÁNTATE!

—¡En eso estoy! —resopló Harry mientras se incorporaba de un salto, dándose cuenta de que tanta cerveza consumida durante esos días más la falta de actividad física, le estaban cobrando factura. No se sentía tan ágil como antes.

Una maldición cayó justo en el punto donde Harry había estado tendido apenas un segundo atrás. Él volvió a contratacar, pero sus hechizos sólo rebotaban en la pared. Suspiró y se lanzó hacia donde estaba escondido Zabini. Tendría que enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Sin embargo, eso ya no fue necesario. Harry escuchó que alguien hechizaba a Zabini por la espalda, acción que lo hizo desplomarse con extrema violencia contra un sillón de la sala, dejándolo inconsciente y desarmado. Harry recogió su varita y se asomó con rapidez al otro lado del muro. Descubrió que había sido Ron el que había venido en su auxilio y quien no se veía en absoluto disgustado por haber tenido que noquear a Zabini de aquella manera.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —le preguntó sin disimular la sonrisa de satisfacción.

Harry asintió y no se entretuvo en agradecimientos; buscó a Malfoy con la mirada y entonces, ambos caminaron rápidamente hacia la habitación de la que había salido Ron.

Tanto Harry como Malfoy se quedaron inmóviles bajo el marco de la puerta al ver el cuerpo de éste último, recostado en la cama y cubierto con las mantas como si sólo estuviese durmiendo plácidamente.

—¿Está vivo? —preguntó Harry en un susurro apenas audible.

La auror que estaba junto al cuerpo de Malfoy, una chica llamada Patricia Stimpson, asintió.

—Tiene pulso. Débil, pero se siente.

—¿Y ya… ya intentaron reanimarlo?

Patricia volvió a asentir.

—Sí, pero no despierta, jefe —le dijo—. Ya le aplicamos varios _ennervates_ y nada.

Harry echó un vistazo alrededor. Había, en un rincón del cuarto, varias botellas vacías que aparentemente habían servido para almacenar alguna poción.

—Que alguien se lleve eso para que analicen los restos de su contenido —ordenó mientras señalaba las botellas. Miró de nuevo hacia el cuerpo de Malfoy sobre la cama y luego, a su espíritu, quien, azorado, se observaba a él mismo desde la puerta—. Y llamen a los medimagos de emergencias —masculló Harry con un nudo en el estómago y deseando fervientemente que no hubiesen llegado tarde. El cuerpo de Malfoy lucía extremadamente delgado y más pálido de lo que Harry lo había visto jamás—. Necesitamos llevar a Malfoy al hospital.

* * *

Harry no dejó de ladrar órdenes e indicaciones hasta que tuvieron a Malfoy a buen resguardo en la sala de emergencias de San Mungo, rodeado de tal cantidad de sanadores que ni Harry ni su propio espíritu, de pie a unos metros de la cama, podían verle ni un pelo. Harry presentía que de no haber sido por su insistencia y evidente angustia, nadie en el hospital habría tratado a Malfoy con aquella atención privilegiada, y ese pensamiento lo amargaba con ganas.

Pero por otra parte, también se alegraba de poder obtener algo de provecho de su maldita fama y de su puesto actual. Incluso nadie se había atrevido a sugerirle que saliera de la sala aun cuando ésta estaba a reventar y todos corrían frenéticos de un lado a otro, queriendo sanar a toda costa a _ese_ mago que parecía ser tan importante para el futuro jefe de los aurores.

Harry sabía que en ese preciso momento también le estaban brindando a Zabini cuidados mágicos en otra de las salas del hospital, todo porque nadie había podido reanimarlo después de que Ron lo desmayara en su apartamento. La verdad era que a Harry no podía importarle menos si el ese traidor vivía o moría, pero era consciente de que lo necesitaba para interrogarlo, así que se veía obligado a desear su recuperación. Ya se encargaría de él después de asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con el cuerpo de Malfoy.

Después de larguísimos minutos —una media hora, tal vez—, los sanadores parecieron decidir que lo que se podía hacer por Malfoy, lo habían hecho ya. El ambiente a emergencia que se había respirado en la sala disminuyó hasta desaparecer, y entonces, el sanador en jefe pidió a los sanadores en prácticas que llevasen al enfermo a una sala del cuarto piso. Harry, que sabía bien que esa era la planta donde se cuidaba a los pacientes que habían sufrido daños provocados por hechizos, intervino con acritud:

—Pero, ¿cómo pueden saber que fue un hechizo? ¡Las botellas encontradas donde lo tenían cautivo pueden ser prueba de que le estaban administrando una poción!

Mientras los sanadores más jóvenes preparaban a Malfoy para trasladarlo, el sanador en jefe se acercó hasta Harry y le habló en voz baja.

—El problema con el señor Malfoy es que no sabemos en realidad qué fue lo que provocó este estado. Es tan probable que se trate de una poción, como usted señala, auror Potter, como de un hechizo de magia oscura. No sabemos. Mientas intentamos averiguar qué fue lo que le sucedió y en vista de que su estado es irreversible…

—¡Espere, espere! —lo interrumpió Harry, comenzando a aterrorizarse—. ¿Irreversible? —repitió con voz ahogada—. ¿Cómo pueden saber eso ya?

El sanador le dedicó una larga mirada. Parecía cansado y a punto de perder la paciencia.

—No ha reaccionado a ninguna de las sanaciones que habitualmente consiguen devolver la consciencia a los pacientes, así que… podríamos ir asumiendo que tal vez este estado es definitivo y probablemente dormirá hasta languidecer y morir.

Harry no se atrevió a mirar hacia el espíritu de Malfoy. Lo sentía. Lo sentía a su lado, y podía percibir su terror y desamparo. Exactamente lo mismo que estaba experimentando él. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que habían pasado para encontrar su cuerpo, ahora les salieran con esto?

—Me niego a aceptar ese diagnóstico y exijo que averigüen qué fue lo que lo puso así —dijo en voz baja, tan furioso que apenas sí podía hablar—. En cuanto su secuestrador esté en condiciones de ser interrogado, yo mismo le sacaré la verdad. Estoy seguro de que conociendo la causa…

—Será más fácil dar con la solución —completó el sanador con aire cansino—. Lo sabemos, auror, y por eso pondremos todo de nuestra parte para descubrirlo. Tenemos ya en el laboratorio muestras de las botellas que trajo su equipo. Usted interrogue al criminal y nosotros, mientras tanto, analizaremos las pociones. En cualquier momento tendremos un resultado.

Sin decir más, el sanador salió de la sala de emergencias. Harry se giró hacia Malfoy, quien tenía la mirada clavada en su cuerpo inerte, el cual estaba siendo colocado encima de una camilla flotante. Los sanadores pasaron a su lado dirigiendo la camilla con sus varitas, y Harry y Malfoy los siguieron a una distancia que les permitía hablar sin que Harry fuera escuchado.

—No te des por vencido, Draco —le susurró—. Estos sanadores estúpidos siempre se adelantan en sus diagnósticos y pronósticos. Creen que se ven muy listos haciendo eso.

Malfoy suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Algún día comprenderás que no me gusta que me llames por mi nombre de pila, Potter?

Harry lo miró largamente mientras esperaban un ascensor. Los sanadores con el cuerpo de Malfoy se habían adelantado en otro.

—Creo que no —fue lo que le dijo—. ¿Por qué habría de molestarte? A mí no me importaría que me llamaras Harry.

Malfoy soltó un resoplido de burla.

—Apuesto a que no.

Harry lo miró extrañado.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y no dijo más. Se veía tan deprimido y cansado que Harry se dio cuenta de que era hora de callarse la boca y dejarlo en paz.

* * *

—¿La Sala de Embrujos Irreversibles? —preguntó Ron en cuanto entró al cuarto—. ¿Así de mal está?

Harry, en vez de responderle, le preguntó:

—¿Zabini ya despertó? —Su cuestionamiento hizo que Ron enrojeciera y evitara su mirada. A Harry eso le olió muy mal—. Ron, ¿qué pasó?

—Esto… —Ron se removió inquieto bajo el dintel de la puerta—. Resulta que sin querer le apliqué al cretino la maldición del cerebro de mermelada… y como comprenderás, se encuentra un poco indispuesto para pensar, y ya ni se diga para responder a cualquier pregunta.

—¡Ron! —bramó Harry y Malfoy, a su lado, murmuró "Qué grandísimo estúpido"—. ¡Bien sabes que tenemos prohibido usar ese tipo de maldiciones en las personas que arrestamos!

—¡Lo sé, pero en ese momento estaba tan enojado con él que lo olvidé!

Harry suspiró profundamente mientras intentaba no mirar hacia Malfoy.

—¿Cuánto demorarán los sanadores en restablecerle el cerebro a su estado de imbecilidad normal?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente un día… o dos. No saben.

Harry intentó luchar contra el pesimismo que amenazaba con invadir su ánimo. Después de todo, un día o dos no era mucho. Si Malfoy ya tenía dos meses en aquellas condiciones, tal vez podría aguantar unas pocas horas más. Además, quedaba la esperanza de averiguar, por medio de los análisis, cuál era la poción que habían usado en él. Tal vez esa fuera la clave de todo y no se necesitaría otra cosa.

—Ah, por cierto —dijo Ron, sacándose una varita de la chaqueta—. Terminamos de registrar el apartamento y encontramos esto. Creo que es la de Malfoy.

Se la pasó a Harry y éste, después de dudarlo un segundo, la tomó casi con reverencia. De inmediato sintió magia picándole en los dedos; la conocida y cosquilleante magia de una varita en respuesta a un mago al que todavía reconoce como uno de sus amos. Ésa era la varita de espino que le había quitado a Malfoy y que había usado para derrotar a Voldemort hacía años, y la cual había regresado al rubio cuando todo aquello hubo finalizado.

—Mi varita —susurró Malfoy detrás de él; todo el anhelo y el cariño que un mago podía llegar a sentir por su instrumento mágico, impresos en sus palabras.

Disimuladamente, Harry se giró hacia él para mostrarle la varita. Malfoy apretó los labios y abrió y cerró las manos: era evidente que se encontraba ansioso por volver a hacer magia. Harry le sonrió con tristeza, intentando decirle con ese gesto que él cuidaría de su varita y se la devolvería en cuanto todo eso hubiese terminado… otra vez.

—Gracias, Ron —dijo—. Yo la guardaré para entregársela a Malfoy cuando esté bien.

La conservó unos instantes más en sus manos hasta que le pareció que Malfoy aceptaba el hecho de que no podía tocarla, y entonces se la guardó en el mismo bolsillo de su pantalón donde tenía la de él. Luego, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, Ron, Malfoy y él clavaron su vista en el mago que yacía en una de las camas.

La sala donde estaban era muy amplia y mucho más acogedora que otras que Harry conocía en el hospital. Éste pensó que tenían mucha suerte de que no hubiese más pacientes en ese momento a excepción del mismo Malfoy. La cama que ocupaba era la más cercana a la ventana, y aunque ahora era de noche y no podían saber, Harry confiaba que durante el día pudieran entrar algunos rayos de sol a través del cristal que le ayudaran a recuperarse de esa palidez cadavérica que dominaba su tez.

—Harry —le habló Ron, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—. ¿No le has ordenado a nadie que avise a su familia?

La pregunta hizo que la sangre se le congelara en las venas.

—¿Cuál familia?

—Pues la familia de Malfoy, obviamente. Hace horas que lo encontramos, ¿y todavía no se los has comunicado?

Harry tragó y de nuevo, evitó ver a Malfoy a la cara. Se había olvidado por completo de que Malfoy tenía una esposa que lo estaba buscando. Simplemente, _lo había olvidado_. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Y por qué el maldito de Malfoy no se lo había recordado?

—No —reconoció con culpa—. ¿Podrías pedirle a alguien, a Patricia o a quien sea, que se encargue de mandarle una lechuza a Astoria? —Ron hizo un gesto de extrañeza y Harry aclaró—: Es la esposa de Malfoy. Supongo que la encontrarán en su mansión.

Ron asintió y salió de ahí, no sin antes dedicarle a Harry una larga mirada llena de interrogantes. Harry sabía que tarde o temprano esa bomba entre Ron y él estallaría, pero mientras llegara el momento, todo estaba bien. Ya pensaría en algo para decirle a Ron sin que éste quisiera internarlo en la sala para locos de ese mismo hospital.

Un largo silencio se extendió entre Harry y Malfoy después de que Ron se hubiese retirado. Harry cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, bastante nervioso por todos los errores cometidos en el rescate de Malfoy y que parecían incrementarse sin control.

—Draco…

—Para ti soy Malfoy.

Harry apretó los labios.

—Malfoy.

—¿Qué?

—Lamento haber olvidado avisarle a Astoria.

—Déjalo, Potter. Comprendo que eres un imbécil.

—También necesito disculparme por lo de Zabini. Ron no debía haber…

—Que lo dejes. Él también es un imbécil. Todavía más que tú.

—… y encima de todo, lamento mucho esto que te está ocurriendo. Quisiera, de verdad, poder hacer más por…

—¡QUE LO DEJES, TE ESTOY DICIENDO!

Y con ese grito, Malfoy se fue.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto mirando el punto donde Malfoy había estado parado y donde ahora no había nada. Durante un minuto o dos, Harry permaneció ahí con la esperanza de que Malfoy regresara, pero al ver que no era así, suspiró con enfado. Levantó la vista hasta el cuerpo inerte que descansaba en la cama y, después de titubear unos segundos, caminó lentamente hacia él.

Se quedó de pie a un lado. Ahora que estaba solo se sentía con muchísima más confianza para admirar sin reparos el rostro de carne y hueso del mago cuyo espíritu se había robado su tranquilidad y su sueño. Pasó saliva trabajosamente mientras sus ojos vagaban por aquella cara increíblemente pálida pero aun así, bastante atractiva. Los rasgos afilados, la piel suave, los labios finos. Las cejas largas y elegantes, las pestañas tan rubias que casi parecían transparentes, el largo y brillante cabello desperdigado sobre la almohada. Dios. Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Malfoy era irresistible a pesar de encontrarse en ese estado, y Harry ardía en ganas de tocarlo.

Apretó los puños. No debía. No debía.

Miró por encima de su hombro. Astoria no demoraría nada en llegar, y en cuanto ella arribara al hospital, toda oportunidad que Harry tenía para estar cerca del cuerpo de Malfoy se reduciría a cero. Era ahora o nunca.

Regresó sus ojos a Malfoy y, trémulamente, levantó un poco los brazos hacia él. No atreviéndose a tocar su rostro por parecerle ya demasiado temerario, simplemente tomó una mano de Malfoy entre las suyas. Admirado por la suavidad de su piel, no pudo resistirlo y la apretó firmemente.

—Draco —susurró aunque sabía que no podía escucharlo—. No pierdas la fe. Te juro que te recuperarás, yo te ayudaré. Así sea lo…

El espíritu de Malfoy se apareció de pronto delante de él, al otro lado de la cama. Harry, aterrorizado, soltó abruptamente su mano e intentó disimular. Malfoy tenía los ojos muy abiertos y lo miraba con asombro.

—¡Potter! —exclamó con algo que parecía más temor que enojo—. ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

—¡Nada! —mintió Harry.

Malfoy entornó los ojos con desconfianza.

—¡Claro que hiciste algo! _Sentí_ que… —se interrumpió. Miró a Harry y luego a su propio cuerpo en la cama. La cercanía del uno al otro pareció ser todo lo que necesitaba para atar cabos. Jadeó con indignación—. ¿ME ESTABAS AGARRANDO LA MANO, VERDAD?

—¡Claro que no! —continuó mintiendo Harry. Primero muerto antes de reconocer _nada_ ante Malfoy—. ¡No seas ridículo! ¿Por qué querría hacer semejante cosa?

—¡LO SENTÍ, POTTER, NO PUEDES NEGARLO!

¿Lo sintió? Harry podía reírse a carcajadas de eso. ¡¿Malfoy hablando de _sentir_ cuando era Harry quien _sentía_ TODO ESO que el otro lo obligaba a experimentar cuando invadía su…? Un momento… Aquella línea de pensamiento de pronto consiguió que a Harry se le ocurriera algo.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó emocionado—. ¡Tal vez la razón por la que los sanadores no pueden despertarte es porque tu espíritu no está en tu cuerpo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes? —Harry jadeó con alegría. Seguramente esa era la clave de todo—. ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Métete en ti como lo hiciste conmigo anoche en el pub, cuando me arruinaste la cita con Kerry!

Malfoy lo miró largamente con un escepticismo que poco a poco fue transformándose en esperanza.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Pues claro! Si conseguiste controlar mi cuerpo, que es mío, ¿qué no harás con el tuyo? ¡Pruébalo, anda!

Malfoy titubeó.

—En serio no creo que sea así de fácil…

—Vamos, Malfoy. Nada pierdes con probar. Métete en ti.

La ilusión de que todo resultara bien así de pronto no cabía en Harry. Animó a Malfoy con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera alentadora y Malfoy finalmente le hizo caso. Se sentó sobre la cama y poco a poco, fue entrando en su propio cuerpo. Harry contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba ver a Malfoy tomar control de él mismo de un momento a otro.

Sin embargo no sucedió.

El espíritu de Malfoy se levantó de improviso, dejando su cuerpo atrás.

—No sirve —dijo. Se veía enojado y frustrado—. Por alguna razón, no puedo unirme, ni controlarlo, ni nada. Es como si estuviera desconectado. —Miró hacia Harry—. En verdad no puedo creer que haya sido más fácil apropiarme de ti. —Harry le hizo una mueca, intentando enterrar en el más oscuro rincón de su mente aquel recuerdo. Malfoy se levantó de la cama y observó su cuerpo con gran nostalgia—. Creo que no tendré más remedio que dejarme en manos de los inútiles de los sanadores.

Harry se rascó la cabeza.

—Es todo tan raro. Y otra cosa que no comprendo son los motivos que tuvo Zabini para hacerte esto. ¿Por qué mantenerte dormido y oculto en su apartamento? ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué necesitaría él deshacerse así de ti?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Harry supuso que ese era un tema demasiado espinoso y optó por dejarlo tranquilo; ya se encargaría de sacarle la sopa a Zabini cuando éste se recuperara, así tuviera que molerlo a crucios si era preciso. Y si acaso sucedía que Malfoy nunca pudiera despertar, él mismo se encargaría de conseguir que el otro se quedara en Azkaban hasta morir.

—Listo, Harry. Lechuza enviada. Supongo que la mujer no tardará en aparecerse por aquí.

—Hola, Harry.

Las voces de Ron y Luna lo hicieron girarse hacia la puerta. Sus dos amigos entraron a la sala y caminaron hasta donde estaban él y Malfoy. El espíritu de éste soltó un resoplido de fastidio que Harry decidió ignorar. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Ron, preguntándole con ese gesto qué demonios se suponía que hacía Luna ahí.

—Oh —dijo el pelirrojo, comprendiendo en el acto—. Me la encontré abajo. Creo que viene a visitar a alguien, ¿no, Luna?

Luna miraba alrededor de toda la sala con su habitual aire de ensoñación y una leve sonrisa en los labios. Demoró algunos segundos en responder.

—Vengo de vez en cuando a traerles obsequios a los padres de Neville. Y a permitir que Lockhart me firme todas las fotos que tiene a disposición. Parece que eso lo hace muy feliz, y como a mí no me molesta... —Harry recordó que Luna y Neville compartían una amistad muy cercana y comprendió—. ¿Y Malfoy cómo está, Harry?

Harry se aterrorizó. ¿Cómo explicarle a Luna que Ron no sabía nada de lo que realmente sucedía ahí?

—Pues…

—Está aquí, ¿cierto? —preguntó Luna, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

—Bueno, claro que está —respondió Ron—. ¿No te acuerdas de él? Es ese feo que está inconsciente sobre la cama.

—Feo tu grandísimo y pecoso trasero, Weasley —masculló Malfoy en el tono resignado de quien sabe que, por más que grite, no será escuchado.

Luna posó sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de Malfoy como si apenas se percatara de que había un hombre dormido ahí.

—Harry sabe que no es a ese Malfoy al que me refiero.

Ron miró hacia Harry y pareció perforarlo con sus ojos azules. Levantó las manos y arqueó las cejas en una muda pregunta que decía "¿De qué demonios está hablando esta bruja?". Harry le sonrió torpemente y se encogió de hombros, fingiendo total demencia. Al otro lado de la cama, el espíritu de Malfoy no se perdía detalle de toda esa estúpida conversación y realmente parecía estar gozando con los apuros de Harry.

—¿Y eso significa, que…? —le preguntó Ron a Luna.

—Significa que tendrías que estar tan demente como el Cara Rajada y la Lunática para poder verme y oírme, Comadreja —respondió Malfoy con una risita.

Luna frunció un poco el ceño.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan grosero —dijo ella.

—¿Soy grosero por preguntar el significado de eso? —exclamó Ron con indignación.

—No tú, Ron —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Malfoy. Quien por cierto, ya no está enojado con Harry por haber invadido su vida y su apartamento. —Luna arqueó las cejas mientras pasaba sus lindos ojos por toda la habitación—. Quién lo hubiera dicho —comentó con una enorme sonrisa—, sus sentimientos hacia Harry han cambiado tanto que puedo percibirlo. ¿Es agradecimiento eso que detecto? Oh, sí, agradecimiento y algo más. Muy bien hecho, Harry —añadió mirando a éste—. Ahora incluso se siente bonito estar en medio de ustedes dos.

Harry no pudo evitarlo: dirigió sus ojos directamente hacia Malfoy y se sorprendió al verlo enrojecer.

—Luna, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Ron.

—¡Nada de eso es cierto! —le gritó Malfoy a Harry—. La Lunática se inventa cosas. Yo te sigo odiando tanto o más que siempre, Potter.

Luna soltó una risita.

—Oh, alguien aquí se ha sonrojado —dijo—. Hasta acá puedo sentir el calor de tu bochorno, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

La cara de estupefacción de Ron no tenía nada que rivalizarle a la de Harry y a la del propio Malfoy. Harry lo miraba incrédulamente, y Malfoy, por su parte, parecía tan incómodo que Harry no dudaba, desaparecería en cualquier momento.

Y eso pasó. Malfoy miró a Harry por última vez y entonces se fue. Harry resopló con enojo, envidiando de cierta forma la manera tan sencilla con la que el muy cobarde podía huir de los momentos embarazosos.

—Harry —cuchicheó Ron mientras le daba golpecitos con el codo y miraba fijamente a Luna—, creo, de verdad, que _ahora sí_ se ha deschavetado. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Harry reaccionó.

—Yo me encargo —le dijo a Ron—. Luna, necesito hablar contigo a solas. —Se adelantó hacia ella y la tomó gentilmente del brazo, no sin antes pedirle a Ron—: Quédate a cuidar a Malfoy, regreso en un momento.

—¿Cuidarlo? —comenzó a preguntar Ron—. ¿Y de qué se supone que tengo que _cuidarlo_?

Luna y Harry lo ignoraron y salieron al corredor. Caminaron un poco y cuando Harry se aseguró de que nadie podía escucharlos, comenzó a acribillar a Luna con sus dudas.

—Luna, Malfoy y yo necesitamos tu ayuda. Ahora que encontramos su cuerpo, creí que sería pan comido que su espíritu pudiera regresar a él, pero no funcionó. Intentó… meterse en él mismo, ¿comprendes? Pero no se pudo. ¿Qué necesitamos hacer?

Luna lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Harry, ¿cómo podría saber yo eso? —le dijo con voz cantarina.

Harry, desesperado, comenzó a pasearse enfrente de ella.

—Dios, no lo sé. ¡Tal vez porque tú eres la única, aparte de mí, que sabe que Malfoy realmente es un espíritu y no una alucinación!

—Bueno —comenzó ella pausadamente—, yo lo sé porque lo percibo. Tengo este sexto sentido, si le quieres llamar así. Algo que no todos tienen, ni siquiera tú.

Harry se detuvo abruptamente delante de ella.

—¿Y si no tengo ese sexto sentido, entonces por qué _sólo yo_ puedo verlo y oírlo? —preguntó casi histéricamente.

Luna le obsequió una amplia sonrisa.

—Merlín, Harry. Por fin estás haciendo la pregunta adecuada.

—¿Qué?

Luna suspiró.

—Verás, Harry. A veces, cuando suceden este tipo de cosas inexplicables, lo mejor que uno puede hacer es preguntarse el porqué, no el cómo. Lo único que yo sé y que puedo decirte, es que si el espíritu de Malfoy está afuera y no dentro de su cuerpo, como debería ser, es porque tiene un asunto sin resolver tan fuerte que lo está obligando a eso.

—¿Asunto sin resolver? —repitió Harry—. Entonces, quieres decir que si ayudo a Malfoy a resolver ese asunto, ¿podrá volver a él?

Luna asintió lentamente.

—Probablemente.

—¿Probablemente? —se burló Harry—. Bueno, supongo que eso es mejor que nada.

Luna sonrió.

—Seguramente. Suerte, Harry. Avísame cuando Malfoy y tú hayan conseguido algún progreso. Tanto en el asunto de su cuerpo como en el de su relación.

Con eso, Luna se paró de puntitas para darle a Harry un beso en la mejilla. Luego, se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí. Harry, demasiado anonadado como para decir más, la miró marcharse con ese paso alegre y despreocupado que le conocía desde el colegio y, que de cierta manera, siempre le había envidiado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando Harry regresó a la sala después de que Luna se hubiese marchado, se encontró con un Ron completamente indignado y dispuesto a todo por saber la verdad. Harry supo que no había modo de continuar postergando ésa, "la conversación donde te cuento que estoy viendo al espíritu de mi antiguo rival y, todavía peor, ¿sabes? porque creo que me estoy enamorando de él. Sí, mátame, por favor", que a esas alturas del partido se volvía completamente necesaria. Afortunadamente el espíritu de Malfoy no estaba a la vista, lo cual le facilitaría a Harry —por mucho— aquella confesión.

Ron estaba parado junto a la cama de Malfoy, la postura muy rígida y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y bien? —fue lo único que preguntó.

Harry era consciente de que no tenía caso continuar fingiendo que no comprendía a qué se refería. Pero aun así, a pesar de todo, aun tratándose de su mejor amigo, no era sencillo contarle lo que había estado sucediendo los últimos días. Pasó saliva mientras pensaba frenéticamente cómo comenzar.

—El apartamento donde estoy viviendo es de Malfoy —soltó Harry y se quedó callado. Creyó que eso estaba bien como introducción. Después de todo, no quería que Ron sufriera un soponcio o algo peor.

Tal como lo había supuesto, Ron se sorprendió mucho _sólo_ con eso.

—¿De Malfoy? —repitió—. Ahora entiendo por qué los posavasos de Slytherin. ¿Y tú lo sabías?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No. Lo supe hasta después, cuando se lo pregunté directamente a Ernie. Entonces me dediqué a indagar un poco por aquí y por allá y fue cuando descubrí que Malfoy estaba desaparecido —explicó, omitiendo brillantemente el detalle de que todo lo anterior había sido a causa del espíritu de Malfoy.

Ron lo miraba con incredulidad.

—Harry, mira… Yo siempre pensé que esa obsesión tuya con Malfoy era… rara, por decir lo menos. Y a pesar de eso pude comprender lo que sucedió en el colegio. Pero, ¿por qué también ahora? ¿Sabes que no es costumbre que un inquilino se ponga a investigar la vida de sus arrendadores nada más porque sí, verdad?

Harry enrojeció. Todo el mundo parecía darse cuenta de que lo que él sentía por Malfoy no era normal. ¿Tan transparente era? ¿Malfoy también se daba cuenta? Se horrorizó sólo de pensarlo.

—¡Ya me conoces como soy! —respondió totalmente a la defensiva—. Curioso por… eh, naturaleza —continuó con un poco menos de vehemencia. Ron seguía viéndolo con suspicacia y Harry tartamudeó—: A-además, ¿no-no te parece que fue bueno que quisiera averiguar un poco? ¡Gracias a eso regresé a mi trabajo y le hemos salvado la vida a Malfoy! Yo creo que… que ha valido la pena.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y meditó un poco antes de continuar.

—Sí, pero nada de eso explica cómo fue posible que tú te enteraras "de casualidad" —dijo, enfatizando las comillas con los dedos— que había sido Zabini quien secuestró a Malfoy. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Además, Zabini mencionó que tú afirmabas ver al fantasma de Malfoy! ¿Cuándo lo viste y le contaste de _eso_? ¿Y por qué Luna viene y dice estupideces acerca de "otro" Malfoy que siente agradecimiento y la mierda por ti? Harry, realmente, ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? —finalizó casi a gritos.

Harry abrió la boca, acorralado y consciente de que no tenía más remedio que decirle lo que en verdad sucedía. ¿Ron le creería? Harry lo dudaba mucho pero no veía alternativa.

—Bueno, lo que _realmente_ está pasando aquí es que…

Se interrumpió porque en ese preciso instante acababa de entrar una bruja joven a la sala.

—¿Auror Potter? Recibí su lechuza y vine enseguida —explicó ella, mirándolo a él y a Ron durante un momento antes de descubrir a Malfoy en la cama y clavar sus ojos azules en él—. ¡Era verdad! ¡Lo han encontrado! —jadeó al tiempo que levantaba un brazo para apoyarse en la pared como si de pronto no pudiera sostenerse de pie.

Harry se había quedado tan inmóvil e impactado como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo. Aquella bruja hermosa y elegante no podía ser otra más que Astoria Malfoy.

_La esposa de Draco._

Nunca un pensamiento le había dolido tanto. Astoria no sólo era la pareja de Malfoy ante la Ley, sino que además era tan bella que había dejado a Ron y a Harry mudos de la impresión. Rubia, alta y de figura muy estilizada, lucía un vestido de color gris metálico y un sombrero negro con el porte de una reina; y Harry no pudo evitar el amargo presentimiento de que una mujer así de bonita se vería bien aunque fuera vestida con una funda de almohada mugrosa al más puro estilo dobbyesco.

Sin decirles más, Astoria pasó junto a Harry y Ron, arrojándole a éste último un bolso y una chaqueta como quien está acostumbrada a ser atendida por sirvientes. Ron arrugó el gesto con desconcierto mientras observaba las prendas que Astoria le había dado y luego miraba hacia Harry. Sin embargo, éste sólo tenía ojos para la mujer.

Astoria había llegado hasta la cama de Malfoy y se había sentado a su lado. Harry se estremeció de un modo nada agradable cuando ella tomó el ceniciento rostro de Malfoy con las manos, le acarició las mejillas y comenzó a sollozar quedamente.

Contemplar esa amorosa escena de rencuentro entre un marido desaparecido y su fiel mujer, le produjo a Harry un dolor que sólo podía equiparar al que sufriría si alguien le sacaba el corazón y se lo estrujaba con saña, exprimiéndoselo hasta que dejara de sangrar. Hasta que no quedara gota de vida en él. Comenzó a respirar con agitación, todos sus sentidos pidiéndole a gritos que saliera huyendo de esa situación que le estaba haciendo tanto mal.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó Astoria con anhelo y Harry descubrió que no podía hablar con ella. Demonios, ni siquiera podía verla a la cara. Tenía que salir de ahí, tendría que dejarle a Ron la misión de enterarla, porque él… porque él no podía. No lo soportaba.

—El auror Weasley la pondrá al tanto, señora Malfoy —dijo con voz hueca y sin mirar directamente hacia ella—. Yo tengo un compromiso que atender. — Ron se giró a verlo con gesto interrogativo y Harry le dijo en voz baja—: Interrógala y pásame el informe mañana, por favor. Veamos si ella sabe algo acerca de las motivaciones que pudo haber tenido Zabini o del hechizo que se pudo haber usado para dejar a Malfoy en este estado.

Y con eso, Harry salió de la sala a toda velocidad antes de que nadie pudiera preguntarle nada. Apenas había dado un par de enérgicos pasos por el corredor cuando Malfoy se apareció enfrente y lo obligó a detenerse.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó de mala manera.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Harry deseó que ese Malfoy que tenía ante él hubiera sido el corpóreo, porque tenía la extrema y urgente necesidad de darle un par de buenos golpes, de zarandearlo, de hacerle algo, lo que fuera. Molerlo a puñetazos hasta saciar la rabia que lo estaba carcomiendo. Azotarlo contra la pared hasta subsanar un poco el dolor que le causaba saberlo casado, tan lejano, tan imposible. Tan no suyo cuando ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo a su lado.

—¿Qué demonios te importa? —le espetó reanudando la marcha, rodeándolo para llegar lo más pronto posible al ascensor y poder salir de ese lugar—. Ya tienes lo que querías, ¿no? Ahí atrás está tu cuerpo y tu linda esposa que ha llegado para cuidarte. Yo he cumplido con mi parte y creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

Malfoy se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Potter, pero qué…?

—Y te suplico, por lo que más quieras, que dejes de seguirme —continuó Harry con voz quebrada—. Quédate aquí. Con tu cuerpo. Y con ella, que se ve que te adora. Seguramente pronto te sanarán y volverás a tu vida normal —finalizó con pesar y sin poder ver a Malfoy a los ojos. No quería que leyera en ellos lo mucho que lo lastimaba tener que despedirse así de él.

Malfoy no intentó detenerlo ni decirle nada. Sólo lo observó mientras Harry daba vuelta por el corredor y se largaba sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Llegó al apartamento y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la red flu. Intuía que Ron no demoraría en querer alcanzarlo, y Harry no estaba de humor para verlo y mucho menos para explicarle nada. Después de todo y a lo que él concernía, ese asunto con Malfoy ya había finalizado. No podía ni quería ayudarlo más.

Se quedó un rato de pie en medio de la sala, observando el apartamento en penumbras y percibiendo la soledad aplastante que ahora predominaba en el lugar. Lentamente caminó hacia una de las mesitas altas junto al muro y dejó ahí los tres objetos que traía guardados en los bolsillos de su ropa: la foto de Malfoy que había "hecho" para preguntar por él en el bar, su varita de espino —que ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que habérsela entregado a Astoria—, y la cajita con los posavasos de Slytherin.

A pesar de la oscuridad —no se sentía con ánimos de encender la luz—, Harry podía ver a la perfección los rasgos del rubio en la fotografía que había impreso (gracias a un habilidoso encantamiento que le habían enseñado en la Academia) basándose en la imagen mental que tenía de él. Era un recurso muy útil para "fabricar" fotos muggles del que los aurores siempre echaban mano. Malfoy, inmóvil y dolorosamente guapo, parecía mirar a Harry con ojos helados y una mueca de desprecio.

Y esa era, ni más ni menos, la imagen y el recuerdo que Harry guardaría para siempre de él porque nunca podría obtener más.

Abatido, le dio la espalda a la mesita mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. No pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor esperando que Malfoy se apareciera en cualquier momento a gritarle que era un cerdo descuidado por haber arrojado la prenda encima de un sillón en vez de colgarla en el armario, pero eso no sucedió.

Le parecía increíble que apenas esa mañana Malfoy todavía había estado ahí con él, molestándolo en la ducha e importunándolo para que no saliera a la calle sin comer. Había sido un día bastante largo y en el cual habían sucedido demasiadas cosas. Habían encontrado el cuerpo de Malfoy y por fin su espíritu había salido del apartamento y de la vida de Harry. Y éste había recuperado su trabajo. Esto último lo alegraba aunque sabía que al principio sería un tanto difícil, con su fama de estrella porno y todo, pero lo otro, lo relacionado con Malfoy…

Harry no estaba muy seguro de querer las cosas así ahora que ya las estaba viviendo. Suspiró y se encaminó a su cuarto, pensando en qué maldita razón había tenido aquel que les había advertido a los ingenuos como él que tuvieran cuidado con los deseos que pedían. ¿O era el que había dicho que nadie sabía lo que tenía hasta que lo perdía?

Como fuera. Harry bufó y se tiró en la cama sin desvestirse; no tenía ánimo ni para eso. Luchó por dormirse, pero no pudo. Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto: Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, cuyo espíritu y cuerpo Harry había abandonado en el hospital.

Imaginar a Astoria abrazando y tocando el cuerpo de Malfoy le producía unas náuseas tales que más de una vez estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir al baño. No que tuviera ningún maldito derecho, pero así era como se sentía y no podía evitarlo. Los minutos trascurrían lentamente y Harry no cesaba de torturarse con el recuerdo de aquella dama hermosísima entrando a la sala y corriendo al lado de Malfoy; ni tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la mirada dolida y enojada de éste cuando Harry le había pedido que no lo siguiera y se quedara ahí. ¿Le haría caso? Y si era así, ¿eso significaba que Harry no lo volvería a ver?

Harto de estar ahí sólo dando vueltas y con un hambre atroz —pues no había comido nada desde el desayuno—, optó por levantarse y salir a buscar algo de cenar. Se fue a la sala por su chaqueta y, echando un último vistazo a las cosas de Malfoy sobre la mesita, se dirigió a la puerta. Esperaba que el pub donde vendían aquellos emparedados tan deliciosos de pollo y tocino todavía estuviese abierto.

No era tan tarde, así que corrió con suerte. Llegó al pub y se compró el emparedado más grande y con más ingredientes que tenían en el menú. Estuvo tentado a quedarse ahí a beberse unas cervezas antes de regresar a casa, pero se contuvo. Al otro día tenía que levantarse temprano para cumplir con su parte del trato que había hecho con Robards; los tiempos de emborracharse hasta quedarse dormido, aunque le pesara, tenían que quedar en el olvido.

No obstante, le pareció que podía comprarse al menos un par de cervezas en la licorería para acompañar su cena con ellas.

Así que eso hizo, y ya con su aromático emparedado de pollo y un par de Guinness, se dirigió a paso cansado hacia su apartamento. Acaba de dar vuelta en la última esquina, cuando casi se golpea de cara con otro hombre que venía en dirección contraria.

—¡Harry! —exclamó el tipo con quien había chocado. Harry se sobresaltó al ver que era Kerry, quien, en esa ocasión, iba vestido con unos jeans que lo hacían lucir mucho más joven y guapo que la noche anterior cuando lo había conocido—. ¡Ho-hola!

—Hola —saludó Harry, sosteniendo como podía sus compras—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Apenas había formulado la pregunta cuando se percató de lo estúpida que era. Después de todo, Kerry le había dicho que vivía por el barrio. Era, hasta cierto punto, normal encontrárselo así en plena calle.

—¿La verdad? —dijo Kerry y se rió nervioso—. Estaba en casa sin poder dormir, recordándote y preguntándome si estarías bien. Se me ocurrió pasar por esta calle a ver si acaso tenía suerte de encontrarte.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, y menos después del espectáculo que había dado cuando Malfoy se había posesionado de él y lo había hecho actuar peor que un borracho en el pub. Kerry tenía todo el derecho a pensar lo peor y, en cambio, ahí estaba, buscándolo porque se había quedado preocupado. Ese chico era una joya, todo consideración y dulzura. Además, no era feo y parecía ser de los pocos hombres gay que no habían visto su video. Harry sabía que sería el estúpido más grande de la Tierra si dejaba escapar un partido como aquel.

Le sonrió ampliamente mientras le enseñaba las bolsas de papel que traía en las manos.

—Compré un emparedado enorme y dos cervezas que puedo compartir. ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

La sonrisa de respuesta de Kerry tenía la luminosidad de diez soles y Harry pensó, mientras caminaba junto a él y lo conducía a su apartamento, que tal vez ese día no tendría el final tan terrible y solitario que había estado temiendo.

* * *

Partieron el emparedado a la mitad y colocaron cada pedazo en un plato; abrieron las botellas de cerveza; encendieron la TV y, mientras navegaban por los diferentes canales y elegían qué ver, descubrieron que tenían gustos parecidos en cuanto a shows de televisión y a los actores que les resultaban más atractivos.

Harry, evitando a propósito usar los posavasos de Slytherin que se había robado del apartamento de Zabini, utilizó un par de servilletas para colocar encima las botellas frías y no maltratar la madera. Lo curioso era que de todas formas en lo único en lo que pensaba cada vez que posaba su botella sobre la mesa, era en Malfoy. Y entre más intentaba no recordar cada segundo vivido con su espíritu en esa sala, más se distraía con esas memorias. Y eso que se rehusó, durante todo el rato en que estuvo comiendo y departiendo con Kerry, a dirigir su mirada hacia la mesita donde estaban las cosas de Malfoy.

_Las cosas de Malfoy_. Era absurdo juzgarlo así cuando en realidad _todo_ lo que había en el apartamento eran cosas de Malfoy. Objetos y muebles que prácticamente le gritaban a Harry que de ese día en adelante sería lo único que tendría del cretino ahora que éste había salido de su vida para no regresar.

¿Por qué era tan difícil dejar de pensar en él?

"Este es mi presente. Esta es mi vida. No más Malfoy en ella, no más…", se repetía Harry, luchando para no imaginar a Astoria acompañada del espíritu de Malfoy mientras los dos velaban por la salud de su cuerpo; intentando convencerse de que tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad con Kerry para dejar de sentirse tan solo y miserable, porque Malfoy retomaría su antigua vida, sin lugar a dudas, una vida donde Harry no tenía lugar, y eso…

De pronto, Kerry le quitó el plato vacío de las manos y, con parsimonia, lo colocó en la mesita de caoba. Se había quedado muy serio y en sus ojos color miel brillaba algo que Harry reconoció como la chispa del deseo. Harry pasó saliva, sintiéndose muy nervioso y comenzando a dudar. ¿Eso era una buena idea? Sí, tenía que serlo. Tenía que serlo. Lo era, ¿verdad? Después de todo, Harry estaba soltero, no tenía compromiso, no tenía nada de malo y sí todo de bueno. "El sexo siempre es algo bueno", fue la conclusión desesperada a la que Harry llegó en cuestión de fracciones de segundo. Dejaría que pasara y tal vez, al otro día, ya no se comería tanto la cabeza por culpa de Malfoy.

Entonces, Kerry levantó una mano hasta Harry y éste se obligó a no moverse hacia atrás, desobedeciendo la petición de sus sentidos que le indicaban que eso estaba mal. Suave y lentamente, Kerry tomó a Harry de la barbilla, inclinó su cabeza hacia él y comenzó a besarlo.

Harry demoró un rato en separar los labios para aceptar el beso en su totalidad. Se sentía profundamente decepcionado de no estar ni siquiera un poquito emocionado, y también estaba enojado con él mismo por desear que Kerry no fuera Kerry sino otro. _Otro_. Cerró apretadamente los ojos y frunció el ceño porque eso no estaba bien, no, no, porque se sentía incorrecto, porque ni siquiera era la sombra de aquellos estremecimientos increíbles que Malfoy le hacía sentir cuando atravesaba su cuerpo, cuando había entrado en él, cuando…

—¡POTTER! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

El rugido de Malfoy bastó para hacer saltar a Harry tan alto que obligó a Kerry a dejar de besarlo. Azorado, Harry miró hacia atrás del sofá: Malfoy estaba ahí de pie mirándolos con verdadera furia en sus ojos plateados, los brazos cruzados y la boca tan apretada que sus bonitos labios se habían deformado hasta dibujar una sola línea recta.

La mandíbula de Harry podía haber llegado hasta la maldita alfombra persa. Pero, ¿qué no le había dicho al grandísimo imbécil que no se atreviera a seguirlo? Ahora que lo cavilaba, tal vez tendría que haber aclarado que tampoco lo quería apareciéndose así de improviso en el apartamento.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar haciendo… _esto_ mientras yo me debato entre la vida y la muerte allá en el hospital? —le cuestionó Malfoy a gritos y batiendo los brazos como molinos—. ¡¿Qué clase de alimaña sin sentimientos eres tú, Potter?

Harry suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kerry en tono inquieto—. ¿No… no quieres…?

—No. Digo, sí. Lo que pasa es que… —dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia donde estaba Malfoy—. ¿Sabes? Necesito lavarme los dientes.

—Pe-pero —balbuceó Kerry, visiblemente contrariado de que el beso hubiera terminado apenas al empezar—, a mí no me molesta…

Harry lo ignoró y caminó resueltamente hacia el baño. A pesar de no haber estado disfrutando el beso con Kerry, Harry sabía que era imperativo aclarar ese asunto con Malfoy. Tenía que fingir que le fastidiaba que hubiese llegado así a arruinar su cita con ese chico _por segunda ocasión_. Tenía que hacerle ver que, cumplida su parte del trato, su relación de negocios —o lo que hubiera sido— había terminado y ahora necesitaba que lo dejara en paz.

Aunque, con todo y el disgusto producido por la interrupción, Harry tenía que reconocer que sentía repentinamente contento y aliviado. Tener a Malfoy ahí de vuelta justo cuando estaba creyendo que no lo volvería a ver, le quitaba un peso de miles de kilos que no había notado que estaba cargando hasta ese preciso momento.

Pero eso era algo de lo que Malfoy no se enteraría jamás.

Harry entró al baño y cerró la puerta con llave. Tal como lo había supuesto, Malfoy no demoró ni medio segundo en aparecerse ahí con él.

Su expresión era un espejo de la de Harry aunque en el caso de éste, sólo era actuación. En cambio, Malfoy se veía tan enfadado que parecía no atinar a decir palabra. Se quedaron un rato sólo viéndose el uno al otro; el rubio echando, casi literalmente, humo por las orejas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—¿Qué hace _él_ aquí? —rebatió Malfoy con un siseo.

Harry no pudo evitarlo: dejó salir una carcajada mordaz que rápidamente tuvo que reprimir. No había colocado ningún hechizo silenciador y si Kerry lo escuchaba así, _ahora sí_ lo creería completamente loco.

—Mira, Malfoy —trató de explicar pacientemente—, no me lo tomes a mal, sé que tu situación en este instante no es la mejor de todas, pero deberías entender que lo que yo podía hacer por ti, ya lo he hecho. He terminado contigo y ahora…

—Y ahora me has sustituido por ese enano, ¿no?

Harry era consciente de que tendría que haberse indignado en nombre de Kerry, pero el curioso comportamiento de Malfoy le causaba una gracia tremenda. Era casi como si estuviera celoso. Lo malo era que, por lo que Harry sabía, tal cosa era totalmente imposible.

—¿Sustituido? —se burló—. No, Malfoy, me temo que en el mundo no hay un bastardo lo suficientemente controlador, egocéntrico y malhumorado como para ocupar un lugar dejado por ti. Además —continuó rápidamente al ver que Malfoy enrojecía de rabia—, el punto es que te pedí, allá en San Mungo, que dejaras de seguirme.

—Técnicamente no te estoy siguiendo —masculló Malfoy mientras miraba a Harry como si estuviese calculando algo—. Cuando me desvanezco, situación que a veces no puedo controlar, entonces no tengo más opción que regresar a donde estás tú. Porque de otro modo…

Se calló, pero no necesitó decirlo para que Harry lo escuchara de todas formas: "Cuando no estoy frente a tu espantosa presencia, es como si no existiera." La deshonra que Malfoy sentía por tener que_ necesitar_ de Harry era perceptible en su expresión derrotada.

—Lamento mucho que tengas esta… dependencia hacia mí para poder existir como espíritu —susurró Harry con más amargura de la que pretendía—. Supongo que debe ser un golpe fenomenal para tu ego y que preferirías aparecerte donde Astoria esté presente, ¿no? —Malfoy sólo entornó los ojos con enfado y Harry suspiró antes de agregar—: Mira, Malfoy… necesito regresar con Kerry. ¿Podrías por favor…?

Malfoy se abalanzó contra él a una velocidad tal que Harry no pudo finalizar su petición. No tuvo más remedio que moverse hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda quedó totalmente apoyada contra la puerta del baño y tuvo a Malfoy justo enfrente de él, distanciado apenas por un palmo.

Para horror de Harry, Malfoy levantó las manos y las colocó sobre sus hombros —como si quisiera inmovilizarlo—, atravesándolo y haciéndolo jadear ante la abrupta y placentera sensación. Miró a Harry a los ojos —Dios, estaba tan cerca de él, tanto que Harry podía ver claramente aquellas pestañas y cejas rubias enmarcando esos ojos perfectos— y masculló entre dientes:

—Vas a salir y le vas a pedir al imbecilito ése que se largue de aquí. No pienso ir a ningún lado hasta haber hablado contigo, y no voy a hacerlo encerrado en el maldito baño.

Harry abrió la boca y sólo pudo emitir un gemido. Malfoy no quitaba las manos de sus hombros, traspasándolo y volviéndolo loco. Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en reunir fuerzas y poder negarse a esa absurda demanda.

—No.

Escuchó a Malfoy resoplar y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Los grises de Malfoy echaban fuego y era obvio que, de haber podido, habría matado a Harry sólo por atreverse a eso.

—¿No? —lo retó—. ¿Te gustaría entonces que repitiéramos nuestro número de anoche, con la variedad de que ahora yo, dentro de ti, haré que saques la varita y le hechices el culo al desgraciado? —gruñó con verdadera saña—. ¿Te gustaría eso, Potter?

Harry negó con la cabeza. No dudaba ni por un segundo que Malfoy sería capaz de eso y más. No podía arriesgar así la integridad de Kerry, tendría que pedirle que se fuera y no buscarlo hasta que Malfoy dejara de aparecerse ante él.

—¡De acuerdo! —aceptó con voz ahogada—. ¡Lo haré, pero suéltame ya!

Malfoy dio un paso atrás, sacando sus manos de los hombros de Harry y dejándole espacio. Harry tuvo que tomarse un minuto para recuperar el aliento y controlar su corazón desbocado, no sin dejar de fulminar a Malfoy con la mirada y pensar en lo grandiosamente patética que era su situación. Malfoy era quien no tenía cuerpo, quien no podía usar magia y, sin embargo, el cabrón era quien podía dominar a Harry y no al revés. Mientras dispusiera de ese mortificante poder para vencerlo, Harry no podría hacer nada más que seguir a su merced.

Sí que estaba súper jodido.

Brevemente se cuestionó por qué, ya que Malfoy parecía odiarlo tanto, éste no había usado la posesión sobre él para obligarlo a hacer cosas peores. Después de todo, ¿quién le creería a Harry que era el espíritu de Malfoy que se metía en él y movía su cuerpo? Lo más seguro era que Malfoy estaba tan preocupado por sus propios problemas que no se le había ocurrido que esa era una oportunidad genial para humillar a su antiguo némesis y Harry sólo podía confiar en que siguiera sin pensar en ello.

Le dedicó a Malfoy su mejor mirada de odio antes de suspirar por última vez. Entonces, abrió la puerta, salió y caminó hacia la sala. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que Kerry ya no estaba.

—¿Kerry? —lo llamó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Demonios, el chico debió de haberlo escuchado hablar, jadear y gemir desde el baño, y eso, sumado a lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el pub, habría bastado para que supusiera que Harry estaba loco de remate. Éste no podía culparlo y lo peor era que ahora sí tenía la certeza de que no volvería a verlo jamás.

Súbitamente furioso, se giró hacia Malfoy.

—¿Contento? ¡Por fin conseguiste que el único que gustaba de mí saliera corriendo de mi apartamento!

Malfoy soltó un resoplido y se acercó cadenciosamente a él. Harry, por instinto, dio un paso atrás.

—Potter, tú no necesitas a ese enano. A ti ni siquiera te gustaba tanto.

Harry soltó una carcajada histérica.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y tú cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Acaso _también_ te metes en mis pensamientos?

Ups, ¿eso no había sonado como una confesión? Harry esperaba que no.

—No —respondió Malfoy, cada vez más cerca de él y acorralándolo contra el sofá donde antes había estado sentado con Kerry a su lado—. Pero sí en tus sensaciones.

Harry abrió tanto los ojos que le dolieron.

—¿Y… y es-eso significa que…?

Malfoy le sonrió de una manera que le erizó todos los vellos de la piel. Dios, ¿esa voluptuosidad era a propósito o le salía al natural?

—Significa que sé perfectamente lo que tu cuerpo está sintiendo cuando yo… —Malfoy hizo un suave movimiento con la mano hacia Harry—. Ya sabes. _Cuando estoy dentro de ti._

No, el tono ronco con el que Malfoy había pronunciado la última frase no podía ser casualidad. Harry comenzó a hiperventilar.

—También me entero de las cosas más interesantes —continuó Malfoy sin dejar de sonreír con una arrogancia abrumadora—, como, por ejemplo, quién es la persona que realmente te gusta. Y te puedo asegurar… Kerry no es.

—Lo que sea que percibas o creas percibir, no es cierto —mintió Harry desesperadamente. ¿Qué juego retorcido y cruel se suponía que Malfoy estaba jugando con él?

Malfoy arqueó una ceja y fingió indignarse ante eso.

—¿No? ¿Insinúas que estoy equivocado? —susurró—. Entonces tal vez sea necesaria otra inspección en tu interior para asegurarme, ¿no crees?

Harry se cayó de culo sobre el sofá al tiempo que sacaba la varita. Sabía que la magia no le serviría de nada contra Malfoy, pero…

—No te atrevas a desaparecerte —le advirtió Malfoy en voz baja y amenazante, adivinando las intenciones de Harry—. De todas maneras puedo seguirte a donde sea y, te aseguro, será peor para ti.

Harry pasó saliva mientras bajaba la varita. Sabía que lo que Malfoy decía era completamente cierto.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres? —balbuceó—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Durante un leve segundo, la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy se suavizó y Harry confió en que el cretino hubiese recapacitado y decidiera a dejarlo en paz.

—¿Sabes lo terrible que es vivir como espíritu, Potter? —le preguntó—. No poder comer ni beber, no poder hacer magia, no poder dormir ni tocar nada. ¡No percibir sensaciones en absoluto! Ni frío, ni calor… nada.

—Puedo suponerlo —masculló Harry, enterrándose entre los cojines del sofá. No era su imaginación: cada segundo que pasaba, Malfoy estaba más y más cerca de él.

—La gente podría pensar que es ideal no tener que estar sometido a la fragilidad del cuerpo, no tener que experimentar ningún tipo de dolor, pero… —Malfoy se agachó hasta que su cara quedó a centímetros de la de Harry, tan cerca que, si no hubiera sido espíritu y pudiera respirar, Harry estaba seguro de que percibiría su aliento—. La verdad es que no. Se echa de menos poder sentir.

—Mira, Malfoy —dijo Harry a la desesperada—, deberías pensar positivo. Seguramente a estas alturas, los sanadores…

—Y cuando te toco, cuando estoy dentro de ti… —continuó diciendo Malfoy como si Harry ni siquiera hubiera hablado— siento lo que tú estás sintiendo. Y me di cuenta de lo… _emocionado_ que te pones. También noto la manera en que me miras y, por si todo eso fuera poco, anoche te descubrí en medio de un sueño bastante… interesante. ¿Quieres que repita el nombre que suspiraste después de haber violado al pobre colchón?

Harry sabía que tenía en la cara un sonrojo espectacular. Su máximo secreto revelado y por la última persona que él hubiera querido que se enterase. No tenía caso seguir negándolo, pero, ¿qué podía decir ante eso? Bajó la vista, deseando poder desaparecerse sin que Malfoy fuera tras él.

—Te juro que no fue intencional —musitó sin poder verlo a los ojos, sospechando que Malfoy estaría asqueado de que Harry eyaculara a su salud—. Yo… yo… Lo siento mucho.

—¿De veras lo sientes? —preguntó Malfoy con voz sugestiva y eso consiguió que Harry se animara a levantar la vista. Lo vio sonriéndole—. ¿De verdad _quieres_ sentirlo?

Malfoy dirigió su mirada hacia la boca del moreno y la fijó ahí, mordiéndose su propio labio inferior en una señal que era inequívocamente seductora hasta para el torpe de Harry Potter. Sobre todo porque a éste no le había pasado desapercibido el doble sentido de la pregunta que Malfoy acababa de hacerle.

Harry cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido. Aquello era demasiado, jamás, ni en sus más atrevidas fantasías, se habría imaginado que tendría a Malfoy insinuándosele de aquella forma. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero, ¿acaso las pruebas de que él no le repugnaba a Malfoy no eran más que evidentes?

—¡Potter! —le habló Malfoy enérgicamente y Harry se obligó a abrir los ojos. El rubio estaba mirándolo con intensidad y, Dios, estaba tan guapo y sonrojado, las pupilas dilatadas y los labios entreabiertos, y Harry no pudo contener el gemido que ahora sí escapó desde el fondo de su garganta.

La revelación lo golpeó, le sacó el aire y lo cubrió entero como una avalancha de piedra. Era verdad, no estaba inventándose nada: Malfoy también lo deseaba. _Lo deseaba_. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido, cuándo habían cambiado las cosas tanto entre los dos? Todavía un momento antes Harry habría jurado que Malfoy lo detestaba.

—¿Sí? —jadeó en respuesta, respirando con agitación y estrujando con las manos los indefensos cojines del sofá.

—¿Quieres sentirlo? —preguntó Malfoy por última vez con ese tono de voz tan erótico que Harry no le conocía y que casi conseguía provocarle un orgasmo tan sólo de escucharlo.

Harry asintió con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza. No tenía idea en qué demonios se estaba metiendo, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Jamás le diría que no a nada que Malfoy le estuviese pidiendo con un tono de voz _así_.

Entonces, Harry miró a Malfoy sonreírle una vez más antes de que éste se dejara caer encima —y dentro— de él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La sensación de tener a Malfoy en su interior esa vez fue todavía más avasallante que en la otra ocasión. Harry cerró los ojos, arqueó el cuerpo con violencia y su cabeza golpeó contra el respaldo del sofá. Lentamente fue resbalando hasta quedar acostado sobre el mueble, completamente perdido en lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su ser. Abrió la boca y gimió cuando cada una de sus células se vio invadida con ese calor reconfortante, cuando esas caricias que Malfoy le brindaba desde dentro lo bañaron como la tan anhelada lluvia tibia que cae sobre un terreno sediento.

—Dios, Draco.

_No me llames así_, escuchó la voz de Malfoy dentro de él, _o te haré pagar de maneras que no puedes ni imaginar._

Harry quiso decirle que no le importaba, que a lo que él respectaba podía matarlo si quería siempre y cuando no se saliera de su cuerpo y no dejara de regalarle aquella maravillosa experiencia. Pero no podía formular palabra. Violentos escalofríos de placer recorrían su piel desde el cuero cabelludo hasta los pies, y Harry volvió a gemir mientras se retorcía sobre el sofá.

_Ve al cuarto. Te quiero sobre mi cama. Ya._

Esas palabras parecieron tener un efecto inmediato sobre el miembro de Harry, el cual, ya un tanto interesado en el asunto desde hacía rato, tuvo con eso para ponerse duro en su totalidad.

Harry volvió a gemir mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No puedo, oh, dios, joder. Draco, ¡no puedo!

Y de verdad no habría podido aunque hubiera querido. Estaba seguro de que si se ponía de pie, se desplomaría ante lo abrumador de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

_Vaya con el auror estrella. Yo te llevaré entonces, no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder decir que tuve al Niño Dorado desnudo en mi cama, ¿no crees, Potter? Imagina el prestigio…_

Harry podía sentir la sonrisa de Malfoy tras sus palabras y él mismo no pudo evitar soltar una risita, a pesar de que la palabra "desnudo" había conseguido que su erección pegara un respingo dentro de la prisión de sus pantalones. Conscientemente se abandonó a la voluntad del espíritu de Malfoy dentro de él, y eso bastó para que éste tomara control absoluto sobre su cuerpo.

Harry se vio a él mismo levantándose del sofá y luego caminando lánguidamente hacia la habitación principal; Malfoy lo hizo entrar y encender una de las lámparas de lectura. Harry, jadeando pesadamente, bajó la vista cuando descubrió que sus manos estaban desabrochándole los botones de la camisa.

Le estaban temblando, y no estaba seguro si el responsable de esa trémula emoción era él mismo o era Malfoy.

_Dime que lo deseas, Potter. Dime que en verdad quieres esto_.

Harry asintió, casi lloriqueando ante lo absurdo de la pregunta. No podía ni pensar en alguna otra cosa que hubiese deseado más que hacer _algo, lo que fuera_ con Malfoy, y no le importaba que estuviera ocurriendo de esa manera tan peculiar. Tal vez, si se atrevía a soñar un poco, podía confiar en que cuando Malfoy recuperara su cuerpo... ellos conseguirían llegar a más. El simple pensamiento de lo que podrían hacer juntos lo hizo estremecer.

Justo en ese momento sus propias manos terminaron de abrirle la camisa y comenzaron a quitársela lentamente. Sus dedos rozaban la ardiente piel de su pecho y estómago mientras lo desnudaban: leves toques que se sentían como descargas eléctricas y que provocaban que Harry se mordiera los labios. Porque eran sus manos, cierto, pero estaban bajo el comando de Malfoy y Harry sabía que cada movimiento, cada caricia y cada roce, eran deseados y ejecutados por él, y el moreno todavía no podía creer en su buena suerte. No podía creer que Malfoy en verdad quisiera eso, que deseara estar con Harry así.

Su camisa cayó al suelo produciendo un leve sonido susurrante. Las manos de Harry, abiertas y ansiosas, se posaron sobre su pecho y estrujaron el músculo enjuto que encontraron ahí. Apretaron sus pezones y continuaron acariciando hacia abajo, y Harry no podía evitar los gemidos que parecían brotar desde el fondo de su garganta. Y más cuando sus dedos llegaron, nerviosos y vehementes, hasta su pantalón.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Harry cuando sus manos comenzaron a abrir el botón y la bragueta—, Draco, ¿estás… estás seguro de querer esto? En verdad no es necesario, yo…

Harry se interrumpió porque sintió la risa de Malfoy dentro de él y la sensación fue maravillosa: como un baño de agua dulce y fresca en el día más caluroso del verano. Sonrió mientras imaginaba el gesto de petulancia que Malfoy seguramente tendría en la cara y permitió que sus manos terminaran de abrir su pantalón. La prenda cayó al suelo seguida casi inmediatamente por sus calzoncillos. Harry se vio a él mismo sacudiéndose la ropa, quitándose los zapatos y los anteojos y, finalmente, caminando resueltamente hacia la cama mientras sus manos parecían no cansarse de recorrer su estómago, sus brazos y su pecho.

Malfoy lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, y Harry volvió a estremecerse mientras se arqueaba hacia arriba, sus manos asaltándolo con hambre, explorando cada rincón, cada montículo y cada recoveco que podían alcanzar. Eso era demasiado, demasiado bueno, demasiado extraordinario, podría explotar, podría…

_Todavía no, héroe, que no he llegado a la mejor parte_, le dijo Malfoy con voz divertida y Harry gimió de frustración. Dios, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que no se sentía así de bien, así de deseado, así de idolatrado, tan excitado…?

—Draco, por favor… _por favor_.

Las manos de Harry —guiadas por Draco— por fin tuvieron compasión y fueron trazando camino hacia abajo. Si Harry cerraba los ojos, perfectamente podía visualizar que no eran las suyas, sino las de Draco. Podía fantasear que lo tenía encima de él, observándolo con esa intensidad con la que lo había mirado un momento antes en la sala, que estaba acariciándolo, besándolo. A punto de hacerle el amor. Harry giró la cabeza hacia un lado, ahogando un largo gemido contra la almohada y retorciendo el cuerpo sin control. Su erección estaba imposiblemente dura y Harry podía sentir gotas de líquido preseminal escurriendo encima de su estómago. Creía que si Draco no lo tocaba pronto, moriría.

Sus manos acariciaron enérgicamente los costados de su torso, se movieron hacia abajo y llegaron a sus caderas y luego, hasta sus piernas. Draco estiró los brazos de Harry lo más que pudo, llegó lo más lejos que le permitían llegar, y entonces regresó hacia arriba, acariciando ahora la parte interior de los muslos de Harry y obligándolo a apartar las piernas.

Harry gimoteó mientras le ayudaba a abrirlas en su totalidad con el poco control que le quedaba de su propio cuerpo. Dobló las rodillas y apoyó las plantas de los pies en la cama, ofreciéndose sin pudor.

_Exactamente así te quería, Potter_, masculló roncamente Draco dentro de él y Harry casi pudo sentir el deseo crudo y ardiente con el que le había hablado. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso porque en ese momento sus manos alcanzaron sus testículos y comenzaron a masajearlos ardorosamente. Harry abrió la boca y apenas sí pudo contenerse de gritar.

Una de sus manos lo soltó y se dirigió prestamente hacia su rostro. Harry, ansioso al punto que creía que se volvía loco, gimoteó de placer cuando Draco le colocó la palma frente a la boca y él comprendió qué era lo que el rubio quería. Lamió su mano hasta dejarla empapada de saliva, y entonces, Draco la bajó de nuevo y envolvió su pulsante y necesitada erección.

Harry casi pierde la razón.

Su mano comenzó a moverse lentamente, arriba y abajo, apretada y húmeda, acariciándolo, mientras la otra continuaba frotando sus bolas, y Harry podía escuchar que Draco estaba murmurando palabras sueltas e incoherentes, y no quería —no podía— creer cuando algo sonaba a _Eres mío. Te deseo, Potter, me vuelves loco, sí, así…_. Era demasiado bueno para asimilarlo como cierto.

Estaba tan cerca, oh, dios, sí, tan cerca. Las caricias exteriores que Draco le prodigaba se sumaban —multiplicaban— al calor interior que el rubio le proporcionaba con su invasión, y Harry sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más, que se correría casi enseguida porque eso era fenomenal, y ardiente, y se sentía tan feliz porque Draco le correspondía, Draco también lo deseaba, y, por todos los diablos, Harry quería morirse en ese preciso momento. Nada podía ser mejor.

Pero Draco le demostró, una vez más, que estaba equivocado.

La otra mano que hasta ese instante había estado acariciando empeñosamente sus testículos, abandonó y se dirigió hacia su boca tal como lo había hecho la otra. _Chupa, Potter_ le ordenó Draco con voz gutural, Harry podía sentirlo, podía percibir pasión bajo las palabras que resonaban dentro de su cerebro y eso también contribuía a acrecentar su propia excitación. Ansioso al presentir qué era lo que Draco quería hacer a continuación, Harry abrió los labios y devoró sus propios dedos.

_Así, sí, bien hecho. Me encanta tu boca, Potter… te comeré a mordidas en cuanto tenga mi cuerpo. Te juro que te comeré entero y no permitiré que nadie más te bese, nadie, sólo yo, sólo…_

Harry gimoteó ante semejantes promesas sin dejar de mover frenéticamente la lengua entre sus dedos, imaginándose que lo que saboreaba eran los largos dedos de Draco. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente mojados, Draco llevó esa mano de nuevo hacia abajo. Harry elevó las caderas, esperando.

La mano que acariciaba su erección pausó sus movimientos durante un momento mientras que un dedo de la otra buscaba su entrada y se sumergía dentro. Harry, con los ojos todavía bien cerrados, se arqueó más y gritó roncamente; la otra mano sobre su miembro comenzó a moverse de nuevo pero ahora a rapidez pasmosa, enloqueciéndolo y llevándolo al borde.

El dedo dentro de él se curvó y toqueteó insistentemente, enviando a través de los miembros de su cuerpo un placer puro y electrizante. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás tan duro que creyó que se le quebraría el cuello.

_Eres mío_.

Se corrió casi al mismo tiempo que Draco decía aquello. El orgasmo, profundo y cegador, golpeó su cuerpo, su alma y su mente, haciéndolo estremecer de la cabeza a los pies. Escuchó a Draco gemir dentro de su cerebro, y Harry hizo eco mientras su miembro arrojaba chorros de ardiente semen que, él sabía, no sólo eran de él. Era imposible explicar qué tipo de magia había conseguido aquel milagro, pero ahí estaba. Lo estaba viviendo y tenía que creerlo: él, con Draco dentro de su cuerpo, compartiendo el mismo orgasmo, ambos deseándose y ansiando la oportunidad de volver a vivir eso miles de veces más.

Los placenteros espasmos de su culminación terminaron al fin y Harry se quedó inmóvil y laxo sobre la cama mientras estremecimientos deliciosos recorrían toda la extensión de su piel. Sabía que Draco seguía dentro de él; podía percibirlo, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada y su ánimo alterado. Era sumamente extraño, pero al mismo tiempo era tan fascinante que tontamente deseó que Draco jamás tuviera que abandonarlo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan completo como en ese momento.

Suspirando de contento, decidió dejar de luchar contra la razón y cesar de preguntarse cómo era posible aquello, aceptando por fin que la magia tenía tantos matices que jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo. Y si, como en esa ocasión, la sorpresa era para su bien, pues tanto mejor. ¿Quién iba a quejarse de eso?

Sonrió.

Sin fuerzas para levantarse o limpiarse o siquiera echarse las mantas encima, Harry apagó la luz de la lámpara y se acurrucó sobre su almohada, abandonándose al grato sopor que siempre sigue al orgasmo.

—Eso fue increíble, Draco —masculló sin perder la tenue sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro sonrojado—. Gracias…

Dentro de él sonó la voz de Draco, jadeante, satisfecha y un poco insegura, susurrando un quedo _El placer también fue mío… Harry_.

Lamentablemente, éste ya estaba profundamente dormido y no pudo oírlo.

* * *

Despertó muchas horas después, justo cuando el amanecer teñía de gris plomizo el cielo londinense. Sintió frío y se percató de que estaba desnudo y que no se había metido debajo de las mantas; por un momento se preguntó por qué demonios había terminado durmiendo así. Parpadeó mientras los eventos sucedidos la noche anterior regresaban a su mente y lo inundaban con una alegría que hacía mucho no sentía.

Draco le correspondía y, de alguna manera extraordinaria, había terminado teniendo sexo con él.

Se incorporó bruscamente hasta quedar sentado; la urgencia de ayudar a Draco a sanar su cuerpo, de nuevo puso todos sus sentidos en alerta. Tenía que levantarse, ducharse y largarse al Ministerio, o a San Mungo, o a donde fuera que pudiese hacer algo para descubrir cómo…

—Oye, héroe, tranquilo. ¿Así despiertas todas las mañanas? Ahora comprendo por qué todos tus compañeros de habitación en Gryffindor tenían semejante cara de pasmo.

La voz de Draco, animada y provocativa, había sonado justo a su lado. Harry entornó los ojos mientras trataba de enfocarlos en la figura humana que, vestida con su ropa de siempre y acostada pero sin arrugar las mantas, era apenas visible bajo la exigua luz del alba. Estiró la mano hasta la mesita de noche y buscó sus anteojos. No quería perderse detalle del prodigioso suceso que representaba tener a Draco —así fuera solamente su espíritu— en la cama junto a él. Se colocó los anteojos al tiempo que se volvía a acostar, ahora metiéndose debajo de las mantas y sin dejar de notar la mancha de semen seco que tenía sobre el estómago. Se pasó la mano por aquella evidencia indudable de que lo que recordaba no había sido un sueño, y no pudo evitar sonreír con ganas.

—Buenos días —le dijo a Draco mientras se ponía de lado para verlo a la cara.

Draco no contestó, pero la sonrisa que tenía le bastaba a Harry para considerarlo como el saludo más cariñoso que alguna vez el rubio le hubiese obsequiado en toda su historia.

—Tengo algo que decirte —dijeron los dos a la vez, y enseguida Harry estalló en carcajadas.

—¿No está pasándonos eso muy seguido? —preguntó. Draco lo miró frunciendo el ceño y Harry añadió—: Lo de decir las mismas frases al mismo tiempo.

Draco suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco: un gesto exasperado que sólo agrandó la sonrisa de Harry.

—Mira, Potter, si me sales con que es señal divina de una conexión gestándose entre tú y yo, o cualquier mierda cursi de ésas, te juro que me meteré en ti y te haré caminar desnudo hasta tu trabajo.

Harry sofocó una risa antes de decirle:

—Comprendido, gruñón. Bueno, habla tú primero.

Draco apretó los labios en un gesto de inquietud antes de comenzar.

—La poción que Blaise me estaba obligando a tomar era Filtro de Muertos en Vida —dijo de manera ausente, como si el asunto le atañera a cualquier otra persona menos a él—. Anoche escuché que los sanadores le informaban eso a Astoria, justo antes de que me desvaneciera y regresara aquí.

Harry se estremeció de miedo. Lo único que podía recordar de esa poción era que en una ocasión la había elaborado de manera exitosa gracias a las anotaciones que Snape había dejado en aquel viejo libro que después le había traído tantos problemas. No obstante, no se acordaba si su efecto somnífero era permanente o no.

—¿Hay…? ¿Existe alguna manera de…?

Draco asintió, aunque a Harry le parecía que no se encontraba muy contento.

—Hay un antídoto, en efecto. Es una poción todavía más complicada de hacer y que tiene que ser administrada de una manera muy… particular. Los pocionistas de San Mungo ya la están preparando, según oí. Seguramente en algunas horas se la darán a Astoria para que me suministre la dosis que me despertará.

Harry no podía evitarlo: cada vez que Draco mencionaba el nombre de su esposa, un horrible y doloroso nudo se apretaba más y más en su estómago. A pesar de lo vivido con Draco y de la aplastante evidencia de que el rubio se sentía atraído por él, Harry sentía la presencia de Astoria interponiéndose entre ellos, tan amenazante y visible como una espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre sus cabezas. Tenía terror de que Draco sólo estuviera utilizándolo para aminorar su soledad mientras recuperaba su cuerpo, y que después simplemente regresaría a los brazos de su mujer para nunca más querer volver a saber nada de él.

Harry no quería ni pensar en lo que haría si acaso las cosas resultaban así.

—¿Sólo ella puede hacerlo, o por qué…?

Draco asintió con un gesto que, Harry esperaba, fuera de fastidio.

—Es una cláusula estúpida, pero no hay otra manera de que el antídoto trabaje. El pocionista de la Edad Media que lo creó, maldito romántico imbécil, lo confeccionó de tal manera que sólo puede ser aplicado a través de un beso. —Harry abrió mucho los ojos ante eso—. Sí, lo sé, es lo más idiota que ha existido, jodida poción Wiggenweld de los cojones. Si alguien me hubiera dicho alguna vez que yo iba a necesitarla, lo habría convertido en un gusarajo. —Draco suspiró antes de continuar—: Todavía peor es el hecho de que no puede ser cualquier persona la que tenga que administrarla "de boca a boca". Tiene que ser alguien que realmente sienta… ya sabes, _algo especial_ por la víctima.

Harry se quedó un buen rato procesando esos datos pero, más que nada, intentando digerir la desagradable realidad de que era Astoria quien sería la encargada de sanar a Draco porque (_por supuesto_) era ella (_y no tú, grandísimo iluso_) su pareja ante la sociedad. Era ella, y no él, a quien los sanadores considerarían como alguien que sentía "algo especial" por el paciente en estado de coma.

Draco lo estaba mirando con un curioso gesto en la cara, como si intentara evaluar su reacción. Harry, por su parte, intentó disimular lo amarga que le resultaba esa información, bromeando con una idiotez:

—Pero, oye, Draco… ¿éste no es el cuento muggle de la Bella Durmiente?

Draco asintió con gesto asqueado.

—Y el de Blanca Nieves también. Sí, Potter, no pongas esa cara; estoy bien informado acerca del origen de las leyendas muggles. Todas ellas provienen de al menos un hecho real sucedido en el mundo mágico. ¿Nunca oíste hablar de Leticia Somnolens? Ella era la auténtica bruja malévola protagonista de esos sucesos históricos que luego los muggles convirtieron en cuentos —finalizó con cansancio.

Harry pensó en continuar la broma de la Bella Durmiente para hacer enojar a Draco un poco más, pero recapacitó y mejor optó por quedarse callado. Llamar a Astoria "la dama en blanca armadura" que salvaría a Draco con un beso de amor, no resultaba gracioso para él en lo más mínimo. Decidió dejar el tema por la paz.

—Me alegra que sea sólo eso, Draco —habló en voz baja, mirando directamente a los ojos del rubio—. Ayer Luna me dijo un montón de cosas sin sentido que me habían dejado preocupado. Qué bueno que al final sólo sea algo tan sencillo como aplicar una poción.

Draco abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la Lunática?

—Que ella pensaba que tal vez tenías un "asunto sin resolver". Algo que te había obligado a dejar tu cuerpo atrás y vagar por el mundo como un espíritu.

Contrariamente a lo esperado por Harry —que creía que Draco se burlaría de lo dicho por Luna—, éste pareció quedarse cavilando en eso durante un momento. Miraba a Harry con una intensidad tal que parecía querer atravesarlo.

—Puede que la chica no esté tan mal en sus teorías —dijo en voz baja, sorprendiendo a Harry—. Porque la verdad es que sí tengo un par de asuntos sin resolver y de los que pienso encargarme en cuanto consiga despertar en mi cuerpo. —Hizo una larga pausa y Harry no se atrevió a decir nada. Quería que Draco continuara hablando, que le contara a cuáles asuntos se refería. ¿Tendría algo que ver Harry en ellos? Finalmente, Draco prosiguió—: Para empezar, estoy decidido a sincerarme con Astoria.

Harry comenzó a sudar de los nervios. ¿Eso quería decir lo que él tanto anhelaba?

—¿Sincerarte? —repitió con voz trémula y con la esperanza de animar a Draco a que dijera más.

—Sí. Ahora veo que no es justo para ella obligarla a permanecer en un matrimonio que no ha sido más que una farsa desde el inicio. Voy a pedirle el divorcio.

Harry no dijo nada durante un largo rato. No podía. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír porque no le parecía que fuera una respuesta adecuada a la noticia que Draco le estaba dando. Pero que un rayo lo partiera si enterarse de eso no lo hacía _estúpida y grandiosamente_ feliz. ¿Esas decisiones de Draco tendrían algo que ver con su naciente relación? Y, en primer lugar, ¿Draco consideraba "una relación" a eso que estaba sucediendo entre los dos?

—Me… Me parece que es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Draco —masculló Harry porque se percató de que éste estaba esperando que dijera algo.

Draco sonrió tan levemente que Harry apenas sí notó la manera en que sus labios se curvaban un poco hacia arriba en una de sus comisuras.

—Quiero que estés conmigo en San Mungo cuando despierte —ordenó Draco de pronto, y Harry pudo escuchar miedo y esperanza ocultos bajo la capa de su tono mandón. Se sintió bañado de un alivio tan inmenso que podría haber reído sin parar.

—Por supuesto —susurró, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Harry nunca se habría atrevido a pedirle nada a Draco. Nada en absoluto. Se había enamorado de él sabiéndolo casado, así que consideraba que no tenía ningún derecho a exigir nada a cambio. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras habían sonado como dulces promesas a sus oídos ansiosos, y Harry no cabía en él de la felicidad. Las piezas del puzzle que era la desastrosa vida de Harry, por fin parecían caer en su sitio correcto: el cuerpo de Draco estaba a salvo y a punto de ser despertado, se divorciaría, y, aparentemente, quería continuar su relación con él. A pesar de todo, a pesar de todos. Nada podía ser más perfecto que eso.

—Otra cosa que haré en cuanto me recupere —dijo Draco en un tono más ligero—, será investigar qué demonios ha sido esto que nos está ocurriendo.

A Harry no le pasó desapercibido el uso del plural en el "nos", y eso se sumó a las alegrías que Draco le estaba regalando sin parar durante aquella mañana de abril. Pero no dijo nada y permitió que éste prosiguiera con su charla:

—Nunca había leído nada ni remotamente parecido: ¿un espíritu que deja su cuerpo dormido y que sólo es visto y escuchado por una sola persona en el mundo? Estoy casi seguro de que somos el primer caso. Y no sólo eso. También es bastante extraña esta conexión sensorial de la que parecemos gozar. —Harry arqueó una ceja ante la más que adecuada elección de palabras de Draco—. Tiene que significar algo. En San Mungo sentí cuando tú me tomaste la mano, a diferencia de otras personas que también me tocaban y no me hacían sentir nada en absoluto.

—¿En verdad lo sentiste? —preguntó Harry, dando por sentado que no tenía caso seguir negando que, en efecto, él había tomado una de las manos de Draco entre las suyas—. Qué curioso… ¿y sentiste como yo te siento a ti cuando me… cuando me atraviesas?

Draco sonrió provocativamente.

—¿Caliente y reconfortante? Sí —murmuró—. Sólo espero que cuando vuelva a estar en mi cuerpo, te sigas sintiendo igual de bien al tocarte, Potter. Porque es toda una experiencia, tengo que admitirlo.

De acuerdo, si Draco continuaba hablando de aquella manera, Harry tendría que ir a ducharse con agua helada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que… tú y yo…? —Harry de verdad no pudo formular la pregunta.

—Digamos que —respondió Draco con esa sonrisa que removía los cimientos de Harry—, cuando me mude a otro apartamento acá cerca, estaré tan nostálgico de mi antiguo hogar en el Soho que tendré que venir todos los días a visitarlo.

Repentinamente Harry se vio asaltado por unas ganas casi irresistibles de tomar a Draco de la camisa, tirar de él y luego besarlo hasta asfixiarlo, tanto, que tuvo que recordarse que ese no era el Draco corpóreo y que no podía hacer nada de eso. Frustrado, apretó los puños sobre la sábana, luchando por contener la enloquecedora necesidad que tenía de tocarlo.

—Promételo —le pidió con voz ronca.

El gesto de Draco de pronto se puso serio aunque en sus ojos todavía brillaba algo que removía el alma de Harry hasta lo más hondo.

—Te doy mi palabra —dijo Draco, levantando la mano derecha a la altura de su hombro y con la palma al frente, a modo de juramento.

Harry pasó saliva mientras sus ojos se clavaban en esa mano. Esa mano, que él había rechazado cuando tenía once años y que ahora le estaba regalando, con un simple pero poderoso gesto de promesa, todo aquello que no se había atrevido a soñar por considerar que no tenía ningún derecho.

Sin poder evitarlo y sin pensar en lo que hacía, Harry también levantó su propia mano y la acercó a la de Draco hasta que ambas quedaron palma contra palma, atravesándose apenas un poco. Harry cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, dejándose inundar con ese reconfortante y placentero calor que ya le resultaba tan conocido. Permanecieron así lo que parecieron ser minutos completos, sólo mirándose a los ojos y sin decir más.

Era increíble que Draco hubiera tenido que irrumpir en su vida en forma de espíritu para que, al fin, Harry y él hubieran comprendido que tal vez estaban destinados a estar juntos desde el principio.

—Creo que ya sé cuál otro "asunto sin resolver" dejaste pendiente —susurró Harry. Draco arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente y Harry le sonrió antes de completar—: Yo.

—Qué ñoño y pretencioso eres, Potter —masculló Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco en un fingido gesto de hastío.

Pero no apartó su mano, y la sonrisa que tenía en la cara bien podía rivalizar con la luminosidad de aquella brillante mañana.

* * *

No bien acababa de meterse a la ducha cuando Draco surgió de la nada justo bajo el chorro del agua.

Seguramente Harry se había acostumbrado ya a esas repentinas apariciones de Draco porque ni siquiera se sobresaltó —lo cual fue bueno considerando que las caídas en el baño eran, según sabía, una de las causas de muerte más comunes—, ni tampoco se extrañó del curioso espectáculo de las gotas de agua atravesando sin mojar a un Draco completamente vestido con su elegante traje oscuro. Lo único que sucedió fue que la excitación en el cuerpo de Harry se disparó a niveles estratosféricos. Tanto, que en cuestión de microsegundos ya presentaba una erección total.

Draco sonrió mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo (_se lo comía con los ojos_), como si Harry desnudo, empapado y con una erección de campeonato, fuera lo más apetecible que hubiese visto nunca. Harry se veía a él mismo tan escuálido y feo que lo dudaba, pero la mirada apasionada de Draco le contaba una historia completamente diferente. Una historia que lo hacía sentirse abochornado pero orgulloso y deseado.

Sin decir palabra y con la mirada turbia, Draco lo arrinconó contra el muro de azulejo, cubriendo la parte delantera de su cuerpo con su presencia y haciéndolo ahogar un jadeo. Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba "inmovilizándolo" de los hombros de nuevo, igual como lo había hecho la noche anterior cuando habían peleado ahí en ese mismo baño. Pero esa vez no fue sólo eso. También pegó su pecho, su estómago y su entrepierna a los de Harry, y no conforme, introdujo una de sus piernas enfundadas en pantalón de diseñador en medio (y a través) de las del moreno.

Harry se sentía ansioso por corresponder y creía que no podría esperar a ponerle las manos encima a Draco cuando éste por fin despertara en su cuerpo. Daría lo que fuera por acariciarlo, por besarlo, por conocer su olor y su sabor… por llenarlo de mimos hasta conseguir conducirlo a su propio orgasmo. Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Draco se frotó contra él (si era posible decir tal cosa) y enterró su cara en el cuello de Harry, logrando que éste dejara de lamentarse por lo que todavía no podían hacer y regresándolo a disfrutar el extraordinario momento presente.

Tener a Draco así, "tocándolo" en toda la extensión frontal de su cuerpo, con sus manos sumergidas dentro de sus hombros clavándolo contra el muro; sin más ruido en el baño que el producido por el agua cayendo entre ellos y las palabras ardientes que Draco comenzó a susurrarle al oído… todo eso habría sido suficiente para conseguir que Harry se corriera si hubiese durado un poco más. Pero Draco parecía no dispuesto a esperar.

—Tócate —suspiró contra la oreja de Harry, y aunque éste no podía sentir realmente su aliento, las palabras solas lo hicieron vibrar—. Quiero verte acariciarte hasta que te corras, y quiero que lo hagas imaginándote que es mi boca porque _eso_ será lo primero que te haré en cuanto tenga mi cuerpo.

—Joder, Draco… —gimoteó Harry, tan sobrepasado que sentía que el corazón estaba saliéndosele del pecho.

No había lugar para ternuras ni preliminares, lo que existía entre Draco y él era un deseo tan crudo que requería alivio inmediato. Sin esperar a que Draco volviera a pedírselo, Harry llevó la mano derecha a su erección y comenzó a acariciarse con rapidez; el agua caliente y la cercanía de Draco multiplicaban por mil las sensaciones en su miembro y lo hacían temblar de placer. Draco se separó un poco de él y bajó la vista, clavando la mirada en el miembro de Harry y en su mano moviéndose. Harry, a su vez, sólo le bastó observar los ojos vidriosos con que Draco lo estaba mirando, su boca entreabierta y su sonrosada lengua asomándose un poco entre los labios, y no pudo resistirlo más. Apretó los ojos y arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás; el orgasmo lo azotó mientras se imaginaba que estaba vaciándose en la dulce y ardiente garganta de Draco.

Ese simple pensamiento mientras se corría lo hizo rugir de placer.

Draco se quedó pegado a él hasta que todo terminó, hasta que el agua limpió por completo la piel de Harry y cesaron las palpitaciones que estremecían su cuerpo. Entonces, Draco volvió a rozar el cuello de Harry con su cara —gesto que el moreno sospechaba que era como un beso, y pensar en _eso_ lo hacía ilusionarse con ganas—, y finalmente se incorporó y buscó los ojos de Harry. Soltó una risita, le dedicó una mirada cargada de significado y desapareció del baño, dejando atrás a un Harry totalmente deshecho y atontado.

Sintiéndose satisfecho y muy cansado, Harry fue resbalando poco a poco por el muro de azulejos hasta que terminó sentado en cuclillas bajo el chorro del agua tibia. Y así se quedó durante un largo rato.

Nunca antes, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan pleno, esperanzado y contento. Tanto, que no le importó estar derramando una cantidad de agua igual al caudal del Río Támesis mientras despertaba de su letargo, conseguía que le dejaran de temblar las rodillas para poder levantarse, y lograba que las manos lo obedecieran de nuevo para comenzar a enjabonarlo.

El pensamiento de que tal vez en algún momento de ese mismo día, tendría _por fin_ a su lado al Draco de carne y hueso, lo hizo ponerse repentinamente nervioso y ansioso por lavarse muy bien hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Jamás había demorado _horas_ en terminar de ducharse, vestirse y (vanamente intentar) peinarse.

Era peor que arreglarse para una cita y Harry no podía dejar de sonreír tontamente al pensar que, de cierta forma, era así.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Tal vez si Draco no lo hubiese asaltado en la ducha, Harry habría podido desayunar antes de que Ron llegara a su apartamento a buscarlo. No que hubiesen planeado que fuera a recogerlo para ir al Ministerio, pero eso fue lo que hizo; señal de que se moría de la impaciencia por hablar del asunto "Malfoy" con el moreno.

Harry, un tanto sorprendido de que alguien tocara al timbre a esa hora de la mañana, abrió la puerta y descubrió a su amigo pelirrojo parado bajo el dintel con cara de pocos —muy pocos— amigos, y supo que había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad. Se movió a un lado y lo invitó a pasar al apartamento; lo sentó en el comedor y preparó café para los dos.

Mientras tanto, Harry notó que Draco estaba de pie ante la mesita de patas largas donde había puesto sus cosas la noche anterior. El rubio observaba la foto, la varita y la cajita de los posavasos con aire meditabundo, pero entonces pareció reaccionar y miró hacia Harry cuando éste llevaba las dos tazas de café al comedor. Le sonrió pícaro mientras señalaba con un dedo la cajita de los posavasos.

—Conque… ¿nos ha salido cleptómano, el paradigma de lo Gryffindor?

Harry sonrió y no respondió nada, aunque no le cupo duda de que más tarde tendría que verse sometido a un duro interrogatorio. Se sentó frente a Ron y confió en que su amigo tendría el valor de aguantar la verdad que estaba a punto de narrarle.

Ron ignoró su taza de café todo el tiempo que Harry tardó en contarle acerca de la alucinación que se convirtió en fantasma que se convirtió en espíritu. Comenzó enumerando todos los detalles que habían terminado de convencerlo de que ese Malfoy que estaba viendo y escuchando, era en verdad el espíritu aún vivo de su antiguo rival. Le refirió lo que Luna le había dicho la ocasión en la que Ron la había llevado al apartamento, e intentó explicarle el porqué de su raro comportamiento en el hospital. Le relató también que Malfoy le había pedido ayuda, que él y Harry habían recorrido el Soho hasta dar con el bar donde había sido visto por última vez y cómo todo eso los había conducido hasta la casa de Zabini. ¿De qué otro modo Harry se habría dado cuenta de todo eso? ¿De qué otra manera Harry habría sabido la dirección del apartamento de Zabini? Ron tenía que creerle. Era demasiada evidencia para no hacerlo.

Para no perjudicar seriamente la salud mental de su amigo, Harry evitó a propósito temas tan candentes y prohibidos como las ocasiones en que Draco se había posesionado de su cuerpo, lo que él sentía cuando ocurría eso y lo que había sucedido después. De igual forma y sobre todo porque Draco estaba presente, Harry no pudo confesarle a Ron la verdad más grande de todas: que él creía que se había enamorado estúpida e irremediablemente de Draco Malfoy.

Ron lo estaba mirando de una manera muy rara que Harry no podía definir, así que continuó hablando nerviosamente:

—Y anoche lo dejé… bueno, él se quedó en el hospital, contigo y Astoria, pero luego regresó aquí… conmigo. Me contó lo del Filtro de Muertos en Vida y del antídoto que Astoria tendrá que administrarle por medio de un… de un… beso —tragó pesadamente mientras miraba de reojo a Draco, quien, de pie a unos metros de ellos, lo observaba con intensidad.

Ante esos últimos comentarios, Ron pareció recuperarse de su trance. Se bebió el café —que seguramente ya estaba frío— de un solo trago, se limpió la boca con la manga de la camisa y miró a Harry con cara de sufrimiento antes de preguntar:

—Harry… ¿el hurón está aquí en este momento?

Harry lo vio con ojos muy abiertos.

—Pues sí, de hecho así es. Está justo ahí —señaló hacia la mesita que estaba junto a Draco. Ron miró hacia ahí con recelo y Draco le enseñó el dedo medio aunque el pelirrojo no podía verlo—. ¡Espera! —exclamó Harry, dirigiéndose a Ron—. ¿Eso quiere decir que sí me crees?

Ron hizo un gesto que era mezcla de resignación y asco.

—¿Cómo no creerte? Lo último que dijiste fue lo que terminó de convencerme. No existe modo alguno de que tú supieras lo que los sanadores nos dijeron anoche a la mujer de Malfoy y a mí. Al menos, claro, que ella te hubiera escrito para contarte, cosa que dudo mucho…

Harry se sentía tan aliviado de que Ron le creyera que pensó que podía levantarse y besarlo.

—Me estaba volviendo loco tratando de evitar que todos pensaran que estaba loco —le confesó—. No te lo dije antes porque estaba seguro de que me internarías en San Mungo.

Ron lo miró largamente antes de suspirar y decir:

—Qué poca fe me tienes, Harry. ¿No creerte, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? La verdad, hay un solo punto que me preocupa en todo esto y fue lo que Luna nos dijo ayer… —Harry lo miró inquisitivamente y Ron completó—: ¿Cómo es eso de que el cretino de Malfoy está comenzando a… _albergar_ sentimientos hacia ti? —susurró con angustia—. ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Harry sonrió y miró hacia Draco, quien, a su vez, miraba a Ron con expresión indignada.

—¡Potter! —bramó Draco súbitamente—. ¡Dile a la Comadreja que el único sentimiento que albergo son unas ganas asesinas de ponerles a todos ustedes, Blaise incluido, las manos encima!

Harry soltó una risita mientras pensaba que no había nada que él anhelara tanto como "tener encima" las manos de Draco, pero le pareció que el pobre de Ron no estaba como para escuchar semejantes declaraciones. Así que sólo le dijo a su pelirrojo amigo:

—Dice Malfoy que eso significa que está muy agradecido contigo y conmigo por lo que estamos haciendo, que cree que somos un par de aurores grandiosos y que, ahora que te mira bien, se ha dado cuenta de que te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, soltó un resoplido de fastidio y desapareció. Ron _se sonrojó_ y miró a Harry con tanto azoramiento que cualquiera hubiera creído que de repente al moreno le habían brotado alas. Lo que, de cierta manera, no era tan desacertado.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —preguntó Ron en tono de súplica.

Harry sólo sonrió y arqueó las cejas. Se sentía tan ligero y feliz que no le habría sorprendido en lo más mínimo si de repente salía volando por la ventana al más puro estilo aerostático de su tía Marge.

* * *

Antes de salir al Ministerio por la red flu, Ron le contó a Harry lo poco que había conseguido averiguar la noche anterior cuando había tratado de entrevistar a una doliente Astoria que no paraba de sollozar, especialmente cuando le habían informado que Zabini era el presunto culpable del secuestro de Draco.

—Te lo juro, camarada, casi me hace llorar a mí también. No comprendo cómo un hurón desalmado como Malfoy consiguió que una bruja tan hermosa lo quisiera tanto…

Harry apretó los dientes y no hizo comentario. Él, sintiendo lo que sentía por Draco, sí podía entenderlo; y no quería ni imaginar lo que Astoria sufriría cuando el otro despertara sólo para confesarle que en realidad no le gustaban las brujas sino los magos (Harry Potter, entre ellos) y que prefería el divorcio a seguir llevando aquella doble vida.

Ron continuó poniéndolo al tanto, aunque no tenía ninguna novedad en la información. Astoria había dicho que no tenía idea de por qué Blaise Zabini, tan amigo de Draco —casi hermano—, lo había secuestrado para luego mantenerlo dormido. De hecho, Astoria estaba tan consternada que insistía en que Zabini tenía que ser inocente y que todo eso seguramente debía tratarse de algún terrible error.

Llegaron al cuartel y Harry, extrañando a Draco —ya que éste tenía mucho rato sin aparecerse ante él—, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a llenar el reporte que tenía que presentarle a Robards; situación difícil porque todo el mundo a su alrededor no dejaba de felicitarlo por la magnífica resolución del caso del secuestro de Draco Malfoy. Ron lo ayudó un poco manteniendo alejada a la gente mientras Harry escribía a toda prisa.

Necesitaba regresar a San Mungo antes de que despertaran a Draco. Se lo había prometido y aun si no fuera así, él quería hacerlo de todas maneras. Se moría de ganas de ver su expresión de alivio y felicidad cuando por fin consiguiera recuperar su corporeidad.

Por fin pudo entrevistarse con Robards, y éste no cabía en sí de contento. Le repitió un centenar de veces que sabía que no se había equivocado al elegirlo como su sucesor y que ahora por fin podría jubilarse tranquilo. Harry, sabiendo que en el fondo había hecho trampa en el caso de Draco —porque el mismo espíritu del secuestrado le había brindado un montón de información indispensable—, no pudo saborear ninguna de las felicitaciones y en cambio se sintió mucho más abochornado de lo habitual.

Además, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era a Draco, y la urgencia de ir al hospital no lo dejaba en paz.

—Jefe, necesito pedirle algo… —le dijo a Robards cuando éste por fin terminó de halagarlo—. ¿Podría escaparme un rato a San Mungo? Estoy seguro de que Malfoy no demorará en ser despertado por los sanadores y me gustaría estar ahí… ya sabe, para interrogarlo. Y eso…

Robards asintió enérgicamente.

—¡Por supuesto, muchacho! Adelante, a finiquitar este caso como corresponde. ¡Qué gran acierto para tratarse de tu primer delito resuelto como jefe en entrenamiento! No dudo que la familia Malfoy esté ansiosa por agradecerte, o incluso, ofrecerte una recompensa.

Harry le sonrió forzadamente y salió pitando de ahí. Se dirigía al cubículo de Ron para pedirle que lo acompañara, cuando de pronto tuvo a Terry enfrente de él. Apenas sí alcanzó a detenerse antes de estrellarse contra el que había sido su novio.

—¡Terry…! ¿Qué hay? —lo saludó con voz tensa.

La sonrisa de burla que Terry tenía no le gustó para nada.

—Tengo que reconocer, Harry… Qué valor el tuyo para darle la cara al mundo después de que todos hemos visto tu… otra cara.

Harry apretó los puños al tiempo que la furia lo invadía. Estaba abriendo la boca para responder, cuando la voz de Draco lo atajó.

—¡Potter!

Harry se sobresaltó un poco, pero fue suficiente para olvidar lo que había estado a punto de decirle a Terry. Se giró hacia un lado, a donde provenía la voz de Draco. Éste estaba parado tan cerca de él que Harry podía sentir su calor irradiando desde su espíritu aunque no alcanzaba a tocarlo. Se sintió estúpidamente feliz de verlo de nuevo —estaba temiendo que los sanadores ya lo hubiesen despertado en San Mungo— y de que pareciera querer matar a Terry con el puro poder de su mirada.

—Ignóralo —le ordenó Draco con voz tranquila, aunque Harry podía escuchar también un dejo de furia en sus palabras—. ¿No te das cuenta de que lo único que quiere es que pierdas los estribos para que pases otra vergüenza? ¡No seas tan impulsivo y piensa un poco antes de actuar, caramba!

Harry sabía que Draco tenía razón. Respiró con profundidad; no podía darse el lujo de permitir que el idiota lo hiciera perder el control y consiguiera que ahora sí lo despidieran de su trabajo. Intentó pasar al lado de Terry sin decirle nada, pero éste tuvo el descaro de tomarlo del brazo y detenerlo.

—¡Pero qué grandísimo cabrón! —exclamó Draco con incredulidad.

—¡No me ignores cuando te hablo! —masculló Terry con la cara deformada por el enojo.

—¿Qué más quieres de mí, Terry? —le preguntó Harry en un siseo, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para contener el flujo de magia que amenazaba con explotar violentamente—. ¿No has tomado todo lo que podías ya?

—¡Boot! —gritó Ron de pronto. Al instante, el pelirrojo estaba interponiéndose entre Harry y Terry, intentando forzar a éste a soltar al otro—. ¡Te lo advierto, si no dejas en paz a Harry, te arrepentirás! —lo amenazó con una voz helada que Harry muy, muy pocas veces le había escuchado usar.

Terry soltó un resoplido sarcástico al tiempo que liberaba el brazo de Harry y levantaba ambas manos como pidiendo paz.

—¿Acaso nuestro grandioso jefe en entrenamiento no puede defenderse solo? —murmuró venenosamente—. ¡Eso es lo que llamo ser patético! ¿Tú no, Weasley?

Ron estuvo a punto de echársele encima a golpes pero, afortunadamente, ya se habían acercado otros aurores a ver qué estaba ocurriendo y entre todos obligaron a Ron a serenarse. Terry soltó una risita y se alejó, dejando a Ron hecho un energúmeno. Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo salir a toda prisa del cuartel.

—¡Tienes que aprender a controlarte, Ron! —le susurró cuando los dos (acompañados de un silencioso Draco) ya estaban en camino a las grandes chimeneas del Ministerio—. ¡No puedes ir por todos lados atacando al primero que se meta conmigo! ¿Quieres que me vea obligado a suspenderte?

Ron sólo gruñó cosas ininteligibles. Draco soltó una risita.

—Weasley es un neardenthal con ganas, pero… creo que está empezando a caerme bien —dijo. Harry lo miró divertido y Draco sólo alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué? No tiene caso que me chantajees con decírselo, Potter, estoy seguro de que no te creerá.

Harry meneó la cabeza y sofocó una sonrisa: Draco tenía toda la razón. Azkaban sería primero un paraíso de recreo antes de que Ron creyera que Draco sentía algún tipo de simpatía por él. Finalmente y ya sin decir palabra, Ron y Harry tomaron una chimenea directo a San Mungo; Draco acompañándolos, como siempre, pegado a Harry y provocándole escalofríos de placer.

—¿Malfoy _sigue_ con nosotros, verdad, Harry? —preguntó Ron con gesto sufrido cuando llegaron al hospital. Harry le dio una mirada de disculpa y un leve asentamiento de cabeza a modo de respuesta—. Demonios. Ya decía yo que tu comportamiento tan raro y todas esas sonrisas sin ton ni son, tenían que deberse a algo. Creo que en toda mi vida nunca antes había pasado tantas horas junto al hurón.

—Igual yo. ¿Y sabes qué? He descubierto que uno termina teniéndole cariño —se le salió a Harry sin pensar. Tanto Draco como Ron casi se desnucan por lo rápido que se giraron a verlo, y parecía que al pelirrojo los ojos iban a saltársele de las órbitas. Harry intentó arreglarlo un poco—: Bueno, la verdad es que… en el fondo, Malfoy no es… no es _tan_ malo.

—Muy, muy en el fondo, supongo —masculló Ron mientras los tres caminaban a paso veloz por los corredores del hospital.

—Cállate, Comadreja. Ya verás que terminarás amándome —susurró Draco. Harry lo miró de reojo y el rubio sólo se encogió de hombros mientras le daba una de las sonrisas más encantadoras que el moreno pudiera recordar—. Soy adorable y lo sabes, Potter… además, si en verdad es tu amigo, tendrá que hacerlo.

Seguramente no había sido la intención de Draco, pero para los oídos de Harry, ese "tendrá que hacerlo" había sonado como un millón de promesas. A promesas de un futuro juntos.

La perspectiva de tener a Draco —al Draco real— en su vida, era tan asombrosa que a Harry todavía le costaba asimilarlo. Volvió a sonreír y, Ron, a su vez, volvió a mirarlo con la expresión acongojada de quien piensa que su mejor amigo ahora sí ha perdido la chaveta de manera definitiva.

* * *

Corrieron con mucha suerte: apenas estaban entrando a la sala donde tenían a Draco cuando los sanadores llegaron con el antídoto y todo se precipitó.

Harry, Ron y el espíritu de Draco fueron prácticamente echados al extremo más alejado de la habitación mientras montones de sanadores, magos y brujas, rodeaban la cama donde estaba el cuerpo del rubio. Hablaban al mismo tiempo y sin cesar; parecía que estaban bastante emocionados porque, aparentemente, ver a alguien recuperarse con una poción Wiggenweld no era algo de todos los días. Entre varios condujeron a Astoria —quien hasta hacía un segundo había estado sentada en un sillón ubicado a unos cuantos metros de la cama— hasta acercarla al cuerpo inerte de Draco. Le dieron un vial que contenía una poción espesa de color magenta y le pidieron que se la bebiera de un trago.

—¿Ves, Potter? —susurró Draco a su lado—. Hasta el color de la poción es ridículo. Mi buen Dios…

Harry, Draco y Ron aguardaron expectantes y casi conteniendo la respiración mientras Astoria, muy dubitativa, tomaba el vial. Harry sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho: en verdad le costaba creer que el espíritu de Draco estuviera a punto de irse de regreso a su cuerpo. Se giró hacia él y le sonrió, intentando infundirle ánimos con el gesto. Draco parecía mucho más pálido que nunca y también lucía un poco asustado.

—¿Están seguros de que esto está elaborado correctamente y yo no corro ningún riesgo al beberlo?

La pregunta que Astoria acababa de hacer bastó para que Harry dejara de mirar a Draco y se fijara de nuevo en ella. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Draco dependía totalmente de esa acción para recuperarse, y en cambio, ¿a ella lo único que le preocupaba era su propia integridad?

Los sanadores —varios a la vez— le afirmaron a Astoria que sí, que la poción había pasado todos sus estándares de calidad.

—Por el precio que pagué por su preparación, más les vale que así sea —dijo Astoria con fastidio, y Harry frunció el entrecejo intentando no molestarse por las palabas frívolas de la mujer.

Tal vez era el cansancio o el estrés.

Finalmente, Astoria abrió el vial y se tomó la poción. Los sanadores, Harry, Ron y el mismo Draco, la miraban atentos. Fue entonces cuando una de las sanadoras le pidió que por favor besara profunda y sentidamente a su marido dormido.

—Está indicado que debe prolongar el beso lo más posible, señora. Y tiene que ser ejecutado mientras usted piensa y desea su recuperación. Es parte del conjuro que hace que el antídoto consiga funcionar.

Astoria no dijo nada. Simplemente suspiró —como si estuviera ya bastante harta—, se tomó su larga cabellera rubia con una mano para que no le cayera hacia delante, y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

Harry tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando Astoria comenzó a besarlo. En vez de observar el espectáculo que tenía lugar, miró hacia el espíritu de Draco, quien, atónito, no se perdía detalle de lo que pasaba. Harry casi podía morir por todos los sentimientos contradictorios que lo desbordaban, y aunque esperaba ver desaparecer a Draco de un momento a otro, eso no sucedió.

Draco, o mejor dicho, su espíritu, continuó visible para él sin importar los segundos que transcurrían. Segundos que se transformaron en minutos mientras Astoria besaba y besaba a Draco sin que sucediera nada en absoluto.

—¿Falló algo? —preguntó Ron en voz baja.

Los sanadores, que hasta ese momento habían estado muy callados, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos preguntándose lo mismo. Parecían bastante consternados, pues según sus cálculos y pruebas, el antídoto era el correcto y estaba bien hecho.

Astoria por fin pareció cansarse de que no pasara nada y se incorporó. Harry no pudo evitar una punzada de dolorosos celos al ver sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados por haber besado durante tanto tiempo a los inmóviles del cuerpo de Draco.

—Pues… —dijo ella—. Parece que no funcionó. ¿Alguna idea?

La sala estalló en cuchicheos. Todos los sanadores parecían hablar al mismo tiempo, y todos parecían decir cosas diferentes que Harry no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Tal vez algún error en la elaboración.

—¡Pero si ha estado perfecta! Los mejores pocionistas se encargaron…

—Me parece probable que el paciente pueda tener una maldición aparte que impide que…

—¡Cierto! Un encantamiento que necesite ser cancelado de otra manera, ya que…

—O también pudiera deberse a que la señora no posee suficientes sentimientos por el paciente como para hacer trabajar la poción.

Eso último, dicho por la sanadora más vieja y que parecía tener más experiencia, obró igual que un hechizo silenciador. Todos los demás se quedaron callados de inmediato mientras se giraban a ver a Astoria. Harry quiso intercambiar una mirada horrorizada con Draco, pero éste parecía estarse negando a verlo a los ojos. Tenía los suyos clavados en su esposa y lo curioso es que no parecía realmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de sugerir la sanadora.

Astoria se irguió en toda su estatura y le regaló a esa sanadora una mirada sumamente desagradable.

—¿Está usted insinuando que yo no quiero a mi marido? —preguntó con voz helada.

La sanadora no se amedrentó.

—Me parece que existe la gran posibilidad dado los resultados obtenidos. Que quede claro, señora, que no estamos juzgando su vida marital; simplemente nos atenemos a los hechos prácticos. Y es un hecho que si usted no ama a su esposo, no habrá poder mágico que haga funcionar al antídoto.

Astoria enrojeció apenas un poco mientras fruncía la boca en una mueca de indignación.

—Si no hay más que ustedes puedan hacer para ayudar a Draco, entonces exijo que me entreguen sus papeles de alta para llevármelo a casa. Inconsciente o no, yo puedo hacerme cargo de él.

—¿Qué? ¡NO!

Todo el mundo en la sala se giró a ver a Harry en cuanto hubo soltado esos gritos. Era como si se hubiesen olvidado de la presencia de los aurores y de pronto recordaran que estaban ahí.

Harry sentía que la sangre le hervía en cada vena; estaba tan enojado que pensó que no podría articular palabra. Ron y Draco lo miraban asombrados.

—¡Por supuesto que no va a llevarse a Draco en ese estado! —dijo casi a gritos—. ¡Tiene que haber algo que los sanadores puedan hacer para despertarlo! Porque llevárselo _así_ es como firmar su sentencia de muerte, ¿o me equivoco? —les preguntó a los sanadores.

De nuevo, éstos comenzaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo, afirmándole a Astoria que Harry tenía razón, dándose ideas e intentando encontrar una solución. Astoria, en medio de todas esas personas que le hablaban sin parar, tuvo tiempo de dirigirle a Harry una mirada llena de resentimiento.

—Compañero —susurró Ron—, creo que por andar de entrometido, te has ganado una enemiga formidable.

Harry se giró a verlo y le dedicó una larga mirada de impotencia. Si tan sólo Ron hubiera sabido que Harry ya estaba condenado de antemano a ser "el rival" de Astoria y que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Elaborar otra poción Wiggenweld —sugirió finalmente la sanadora principal—. Se descartaría la posibilidad de que la de hoy hubiera tenido un error en su preparación.

—Me parece perfecto —jadeó Harry, quien no podía creer que Astoria, la supuestamente amorosa esposa de Draco, aceptara rendirse así de fácil.

—¡Yo no pagaré por otra poción que no sirva para nada! —dijo ella, fulminado a Harry con la mirada—. ¿Sabe usted, auror, lo que me ha costado? ¡Toda una fortuna!

Draco no parecía enojado por lo que Astoria estaba diciendo, más bien se le veía sólo deprimido e incluso culpable. Harry lo miró y le dio la impresión de que el rubio se había dado por vencido y que estaba comenzando a resignarse a morir. Eso sólo consiguió que la ira de Harry se acrecentara.

—Eso no es problema, Astoria —masculló en voz baja, luchando por controlarse—. Yo la pagaré.

De nuevo pareció que alguien aplicaba en la sala otro hechizo silenciador. Todos, incluyendo a Ron, miraban a Harry enmudecidos y con la boca abierta.

Astoria rompió aquel incómodo momento con una risa sarcástica.

—¿Usted? —se rió más—. De acuerdo, como quiera. Supongo que tiene la bóveda llena de oro después de…

Se calló, mordiéndose los labios. Pero por su expresión de asco y desdén, resultó muy obvio para Harry qué era lo que estaba insinuando. Y después de todo, ¿cómo le extrañaba que Astoria no se lo hubiera echado en cara al menos una vez? ¿Cómo Harry había podido ser tan ingenuo para imaginarse que la gente en el mundo mágico lo respetaría nada más porque sí después de que _semejante video_ continuaba a la vista y al alcance de todos?

Furioso y humillado, abrió la boca para rebatir, pero la cálida presencia de la mano de Draco sobre su brazo, lo detuvo.

—Harry —le dijo Draco—, por favor. No. Déjalo así. Ella ya tiene suficientes problemas.

Harry, sobrecogido, se giró hacia Draco. Éste lo miraba con súplica.

—Vámonos ya, Harry —le pidió Ron a su vez—. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Que nos avisen cuando hayan elaborado la otra poción, por favor —dijo, dirigiéndose a la sanadora en jefe.

Harry se dejó llevar por Ron hacia afuera de la sala, con Draco completamente pegado a su costado, brindándole calor, apoyo y compañía suficientes para olvidar casi de inmediato qué era lo que acababa de pasar con su propia esposa. No supo cómo llegó, pero de pronto se percató de que estaba sentado ante una de las mesas del salón de té del hospital, con Ron enfrente y Draco a un lado de él, todavía de pie.

Harry se mordió el labio pensando —no sin un poquito de culpa— que ahora ya no le mortificaba en absoluto lo que Astoria sufriría por su futuro divorcio. También, de cierta manera, comprendía por qué Draco no se lamentaba de tener que separarse de alguien así.

Que se jodiera.

—Harry —dijo Ron en un momento dado después de que le llevara a la mesa una bandeja con té y galletas—, me gustaría hablar contigo, pero a solas. ¿Crees que puedas pedirle a Malfoy que…?

No bien había levantado Harry su mirada hacia Draco —quien seguía de pie junto a él como un celoso centinela—, cuando éste le dijo:

—Ya entendí, Potter. Mientras voy a darme una vuelta por el cuarto de Blaise a ver si por algún milagro puedo matarlo antes de que recupere el cerebro —finalizó con una sonrisa forzada.

Les dio la espalda y salió caminando del salón de té. Harry lo miró marcharse y se giró hacia Ron.

—Ya se fue. ¿Qué pasó?

Ron suspiró hondamente antes de hablar.

—Que me parece que hay algo que me estás ocultando. —Harry sólo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras el pelirrojo proseguía—: Lo que tú sientes por Malfoy… ya no es normal. Supera _por mucho_ a lo que un auror debería sentir por la víctima que está auxiliando. ¿O me equivoco?

—Bueno, no, pero…

—¡Demonios, Harry, lo sabía! —Ron dio un puñetazo contra la mesa—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Está casado, por Dios!

Harry tragó duramente antes de responder.

—Va a divorciarse. Me lo dijo hoy en la mañana.

—Bueno, por lo que acabo de ver, no me extraña. Su mujer es una auténtica perra —reconoció Ron—, ¡pero que sea un mago divorciado no lo convierte en gay, Harry, por amor a Merlín! ¿Cómo esperas que te corresponda?

—¡Es que es gay! —jadeó Harry, mirando a todos lados en el salón con la esperanza de que nadie estuviese escuchando su bizarra conversación. Estaba por contarle a Ron que Draco, de cierta manera, también gustaba de él, cuando la repentina aparición de éste a su lado se lo impidió.

—¡Potter! —gritó Draco—. ¡Blaise ya despertó!

Harry se levantó como impulsado por un resorte.

—¡Ron! ¡Draco dice que Zabini ya despertó!

El té de ambos quedó olvidado en la mesita del salón mientras se apresuraban a la sala donde tenían a Zabini. Era una oportunidad perfecta para saber con certeza qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con Draco, y Harry no iba a dejarla pasar así tuviera que sacarle la verdad al cretino a base de hechizos, Veritaserum o tortura medieval.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Por supuesto que no fue nada fácil. Primero, los sanadores encargados de la recuperación de Zabini por poco y no los dejan ni entrar a verlo. Harry tuvo que echar mano de todos sus recursos para conseguirlo: promesas, insinuaciones, amenazas directas… pero finalmente, les permitieron pasar. Después de eso, Zabini simplemente no decía palabra ante cada pregunta que le hacían Ron o Harry. Los observaba impertérrito y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras los otros dos se deshacían en impotencia.

—Entiende, Zabini —gruñó Harry—, tu condena a Azkaban ya es un hecho. Sin embargo, si aportas datos que puedan ayudar a que Malfoy recupere el conocimiento, yo te juro que testificaré eso a tu favor.

Zabini apretó los labios y continuó sin decir nada. Draco estaba apoyado junto a la puerta, observando la escena desde lejos y en silencio. Harry no podía ni imaginar lo que se sentiría que tu mejor amigo te traicionara así.

Harry suspiró con impaciencia y probó con algo diferente.

—Zabini, imagina que Malfoy está aquí oyéndote —le dijo en voz baja y tanto Ron como Draco lo miraron con expectación—. Quiero suponer que en el fondo continúas apreciándolo. De hecho, estoy casi seguro de eso porque, ¿de qué otra manera se explica que no lo hayas asesinado? No lo querías muerto, ¿verdad? —Zabini no respondió pero Harry notó que su semblante se descomponía un poco—. ¿Qué le dirías a Malfoy para justificar que lo hayas tenido encerrado y dormido durante más de dos meses, ocultándolo de todos y volviendo loca a su esposa por culpa de la tribulación?

Harry se silenció y se obligó a darle tiempo a Zabini para responder. Tal vez con un poco de paciencia y acertándole en los puntos correctos…

Nada. Harry decidió presionar un poco más, especialmente porque se había dado cuenta de que a la mención de Astoria, Zabini había parpadeado furiosamente.

—Astoria está segura de que eres inocente —soltó Harry de pronto y con alegría se percató de que sí, de que ahí había una reacción. Zabini no pudo esconder el gesto de agitación que tenía en la cara—. Ella jura que tú jamás le habrías hecho daño a Malfoy, que todo esto tiene que tratarse de un error. ¿No crees que sea justo corresponder a la fe que la mujer te tiene, ayudándola a sanar a su marido?

Zabini se llevó las manos a la cara y se cubrió con ellas, como si tuviera tanta vergüenza que no podía soportarla. Ese era el primer movimiento que hacía en todo el tiempo que Harry y Ron llevaban interrogándolo. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de triunfo: al menos ya habían descubierto que era Astoria y no Draco el punto débil de Zabini. Harry le concedió unos momentos para que se decidiera a hablar.

Y así fue. Como si le hubiesen abierto un grifo, Zabini bajó las manos de su rostro, suspiró hondamente y lo soltó.

—Draco no va a despertar jamás —murmuró en voz baja y con la vista clavada en un punto de su cama—. Tal vez no lo maté antes, pero lo que le hice no tiene vuelta atrás. Al final… resultó igual.

Harry sintió que la tierra se abría a sus pies y la sensación de vértigo que experimentó fue tan real que por un momento en verdad creyó que se estaba desplomando a un pozo sin fondo.

—Pues, ¿qué demonios le hiciste? —cuestionó Ron y Harry le agradeció que hablara, porque él todavía no podía. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar hacia donde estaba Draco.

Zabini tragó antes de contestar. Se veía genuinamente arrepentido. Tanto que incluso daba un poco de lástima.

—No voy a exhibir mis razones enfrente de ustedes, par de idiotas —les dijo a Ron y a Harry en tono enfadado—. Y tampoco tiene caso que les diga qué fue lo que hice. ¡¿No lo entienden? —les gritó—. ¡Nada tiene caso, Draco no podrá despertar!

—¡No me importa lo que tú creas! —gritó Harry a su vez, acercándose a Zabini hasta quedar apenas a un palmo; no podía controlarse más—. ¡Dime exactamente cuál maldición usaste contra él!

—¡Lo obligué a hechizarse a él mismo con un poderoso encantamiento durmiente y también le di cantidades ingentes de Filtro de Muertos en Vida! ¿Te das cuenta, Potter? ¡Nada, NADA de lo hagan ustedes o los sanadores lo despertará, porque el único que puede deshacer el hechizo, es él mismo, ¿entienden?

Ron miró a Harry con gesto atónito y éste sólo pudo observar a Draco de reojo. El rubio estaba cruzado de brazos; su postura derrotada hablaba por sí sola de cómo se estaba sintiendo, de cómo se estaba rindiendo. Harry, más furioso que lo que se había sentido en todo ese día, sacó la varita y le apuntó a Zabini a la cara.

—¡Harry, no! —gritó Ron, levantando la mano hacia él.

Harry respiraba trabajosamente sin dejar de amenazar a Zabini. No, se negaba a aceptar que todo estuviese perdido. Tenía que existir algo.

—¿Fue por eso que el antídoto no sirvió? —masculló Harry, intentando sacarle más información útil a Zabini—. ¿Porque, aparte de la poción, Draco tiene un hechizo encima?

Para su sorpresa, Zabini se rió.

—¿Ya le aplicaron la poción Wiggenweld? —Harry asintió lentamente y Zabini prosiguió en todo burlón—: Si fue Astoria quien besó a Draco, no necesitaba de más para no funcionar.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? —espetó Ron, todavía con una mano encima del brazo de Harry.

Zabini no dijo nada, sólo los miró con prepotencia. Pero Harry ya había comprendido todo.

—Lo que quiere decir —susurró Harry bajando la varita—, es que Astoria realmente _no siente nada_ por Draco, y es por eso que la poción nunca funcionará si es ella quien la aplica. ¿Cierto, Zabini? —Éste no dijo nada, pero para Harry todo estaba tan claro como si estuviese leyendo una confesión escrita en su cara—. Astoria y tú son amantes, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Por eso hicieron esto? ¿Para quitar a Draco de en medio y además, quedarse con la fortuna de su familia?

Zabini se enfureció de repente.

—¡A ELLA NO LA METAS! —vociferó—. Astoria no… —titubeó, bajando la voz— ella no sabe nada. Ella sólo… Quiero decir, es cierto que corresponde a mis sentimientos, pero respeta demasiado a Draco y a su enlace con él como para haberle pedido el divorcio o siquiera pensar en abandonarlo. Nunca lo habría hecho, y mientras, yo tenía que soportar ver a Draco comportarse como un… como un patán. Porque Draco, en vez de idolatrar a su mujer como cualquiera con un gramo de materia gris en el cerebro lo hubiera hecho, se la pasaba… en…

Apretó los labios y se quedó callado. Pero para Harry fue bastante obvio que Zabini sabía de las actividades extramaritales de Draco y que eso lo había enfurecido y cegado hasta el grado de atentar contra su propio amigo.

—Lo que Draco hiciese con su vida… no te daba derecho a juzgarlo y _muchísimo menos_ a convertirte en su verdugo, Zabini —dijo Harry en voz baja y helada.

—Lo sé —respondió éste—, pero cuando me di cuenta de que Astoria sufría por la desaparición de Draco y que en vez de querer estar conmigo, se la pasaba llorando… yo no podía decirle la verdad, ya era demasiado tarde. Nunca nadie podrá despertarlo porque nadie, que yo sepa, _quiere a Draco_. Al menos, Astoria no. Y aunque fuera así, existe el otro encantamiento que sólo él puede deshacer. Toda una paradoja, ¿no? —finalizó Zabini con una risita sin humor.

—El crimen perfecto —susurró Draco a espaldas de Harry, hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado ahí.

—_Hubiera_ sido el crimen perfecto —corrigió Harry en voz alta, dirigiéndose a Zabini—. Sólo te faltó deshacerte de él. Pero en vez de eso, te quedaste con su cuerpo en tu apartamento.

Era difícil decirlo, pero Zabini pareció enrojecer. No dijo nada, pero Harry pudo deducir que si no había hecho tal cosa, era porque en el fondo aún albergaba sentimientos hacia el que había sido su amigo. O tal vez sólo había sido demasiado cobarde. Como fuera, Harry agradecía que no le hubiese dado el golpe de gracia. Mientras Draco continuara vivo, había esperanza.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Harry lo miró y Ron lo observó intensamente—. Harry… ¿no crees que tú podrías…?

Ron no completó la pregunta, pero Harry sabía qué era lo que estaba queriendo decir. Asintió lentamente, mirando por encima de su hombro a Draco que, hundido y destrozado, no hacía más que mirar a Zabini de manera ausente.

—Por supuesto que puedo —afirmó con vehemencia—. Desde el principio supe que yo podría hacerlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Potter? —masculló Draco sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estoy hablando del único fallo en el plan de Zabini… —comenzó a decir Harry mientras se giraba hacia Draco, hablándole directamente sin importarle que Zabini y Ron estuvieran presentes—. De que jamás se imaginó que tú, durante este tiempo que has estado dormido, regresarías a tu apartamento en forma de espíritu y conseguirías que la persona que vive ahí… se enamorara como un idiota de ti.

Zabini y Draco lo miraron boquiabiertos mientras Ron sólo arrugaba el entrecejo y ponía cara de resignación.

—Merlín —susurró Zabini—, Potter, de verdad que estás demente. ¿Cómo es que no te han encerrado ya?

Nadie se dignó responderle. Ron dio una sonora palmada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—¡Bueno! Así que ya tenemos salvado el primer escollo —comentó—, pero, ¿qué haremos para arreglar el otro problema?

Harry sonrió mientras sacaba la varita de espino de uno de sus bolsillos. Draco, completamente confundido y enmudecido, lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso… —dijo Harry mientras jugueteaba con la varita de Draco—, es algo que también se me ocurre que tenemos manera de solucionarlo.

* * *

—¿Que Malfoy puede poseQUÉ?

Harry se rió por la cara de horror de Ron, pensando en lo curioso que le resultaba que su amigo se escandalizara más por eso que por el hecho de que Harry confesara que sentía cariño por Draco. Suspiró mientras intercambiaba una mirada divertida con el rubio.

Harry, Ron y Draco estaban en ese momento en el corredor de la cuarta planta de San Mungo esperando a que arribaran Patricia y Malcolm —dos de los mejores aurores del escuadrón de Harry— para dejarlos vigilando a Zabini. De ningún modo Harry quería arriesgarse a darle a éste la más mínima oportunidad de escapar; así que, apenas salieron de interrogarlo, mandó una lechuza urgente pidiendo por sus dos subalternos más capaces.

—Poseerme —aclaró Harry y ante el tono verdoso de la cara de Ron, sonrió y explicó—: En el sentido de posesión espiritual, Ron. De "su espíritu se mete en mi cuerpo y lo controla". No en el sentido de… ejem. Ya sabes, poseerme del otro modo.

El color de la tez de Ron cambió del verde al rojo, haciendo reír más a Harry al recordarle a un semáforo.

—Y no deberías estar tan feliz por eso, Potter, porque es un pequeñísimo detalle que pienso solucionar en cuanto me sea _materialmente_ posible —susurró Draco con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

Harry apretó los labios para ahogar un gemido que casi se le escapa. ¿Acaso Draco no se daba cuenta de que no había nada más en todo el jodido mundo que Harry anhelara tanto como que cumpliera esa promesa? El rubio simplemente parecía determinado a ignorar que Harry estaba hasta las trancas por él; no había hecho comentario alguno al respecto desde que el moreno se lo había confesado delante de Ron y Zabini. Sin embargo, para Harry ya era más que suficiente que Draco no se hubiese enfurecido o aterrorizado y, en cambio, pareciera tranquilo e incluso contento. Algo le decía que era buena señal.

Sólo esperaba que no saliera huyendo en cuanto tuviera un cuerpo para poder hacerlo.

De pie y apoyado de espalda contra el muro del corredor, con los brazos cruzados en una indolente y sexy postura que hacía que Harry ardiera en ganas de oprimirlo contra esa pared y besarlo hasta hacerle sangrar los labios, Draco se veía bastante sonriente y animado mientras Harry le explicaba a Ron cuál era su plan y trataba de convencerlo de que no era peligroso.

—¿Cómo demonios no va a ser peligroso que un… que un… _cualquiera_ tenga control de tu cuerpo, Harry? —chilló Ron—. ¡Podría obligarte a hacer cualquier cosa! O peor, ¡quedarse adentro tuyo para siempre!

—¡Ron, por favor, no seas infantil! —replicó Harry—. Draco no es un cualquiera y yo confío plenamente en él. Si en verdad quisiera cualquiera de esas cosas, a estas alturas ya lo habría hecho.

—¿O sea que YA se ha metido en ti antes? ¡JODER, HARRY! ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? ¿Ya te olvidaste de Voldemort?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—En absoluto. Pero este es un caso completamente distinto. Y si es la única manera en la que Draco podrá poner fin a la maldición que lo tiene así, yo estoy más que dispuesto.

Ron lo miró con gesto desesperado; las ganas de continuar discutiendo se le veían en la cara. Pero tal vez notó que Harry estaba completamente decidido, porque al final concedió:

—De acuerdo, hagámoslo así. Pero que conste que los estaré vigilando muy de cerca, y si el cabrón intenta pasarse de listo, lo… —dudó—, Merlín, no sé lo que haré, pero juro que le dolerá.

Harry soltó una risita.

—Está bien, Ron. Te doy permiso de que me crucies si acaso Draco no quiere salirse de mí. ¿De acuerdo? Que no te tiemble la mano, yo aguantaré lo que sea en nombre de la pureza de espíritu.

—Qué idiota eres, Harry —refunfuñó Ron y Harry se rió más.

En ese momento llegaron Malcolm y Patricia por el corredor y rápidamente, Harry les dio indicaciones. Entonces, él, Ron y Draco se alejaron por el pasillo que conducía a la sala donde Astoria continuaba cuidando diligentemente del cuerpo inconsciente de su marido.

Antes de llegar, Ron preguntó:

—¿Cómo vamos a explicarle a Astoria que de pronto sabemos que tienes que arrojarle un _Finite Incantatem_ a Malfoy y que luego, debes ser tú y no ella quien lo bese con el antídoto? —Apenas las palabras habían dejado su boca, arrugó el gesto con asco—. Oh, Dios, qué bajo he caído… no puedo creer que acabo de decir eso —susurró.

—Yo creo que no va a ser necesario explicarle nada —respondió Harry mirando de reojo hacia Draco como pidiéndole autorización—. Se me ocurre que lo mejor es que tú la saques de la sala con la excusa de que tiene que firmar algo o…

—Eso nunca funcionará, Potter —dijo Draco en voz baja—. Tal vez la única opción que tenemos es que la invites a ir a ver a Blaise. Creo que eso será lo único que la persuadiría a moverse de mi lado. Puede ser que Astoria no me ame pero, como habrás notado, la mujer es condenadamente leal.

Harry miró a Draco buscando algún signo de tristeza por lo que acababa de decir, pero lo único que encontró fue una calmada resignación. Incluso, Harry tenía el presentimiento de que Draco ya sabía que Astoria no lo quería y, que de cierta manera, se veía como el culpable de eso.

—Bien. Draco cree que es mejor que la invitemos a visitar a Zabini —le dijo Harry a Ron—. Podemos decirle que él ha pedido verla. Aunque no sea cierto, no creo que Zabini no quiera hacerlo.

Ron pareció sorprendido, pero aceptó la propuesta. Llegaron con Astoria y procedieron de acuerdo a su plan. Ella pareció impactada en cuanto recibió la noticia de que Zabini había despertado y que había aceptado su culpa en el secuestro de Draco, así que se mostró más que dispuesta a ir a su sala a verlo y hablar con él.

Ron se encargó de escoltarla y fue de esa manera que Harry y Draco consiguieron quedarse solos frente al cuerpo inconsciente de éste. Harry volvió a sacar la varita de espino de su bolsillo y miró hacia Draco.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó, intentando sonreír y parecer indiferente. Se sentía extremadamente nervioso; saber que estaba a punto de experimentar aquella maravillosa y cálida posesión (por última vez) lo hacía emocionarse de modos nada virtuosos.

Draco sonrió y lo miró predatoriamente mientras caminaba hacia él y, luego, dentro de él.

Harry se abandonó de inmediato a la voluntad del espíritu de Draco en su interior; quiso cerrar los ojos para dejarse perder en la tibia y placentera invasión a sus sentidos, pero Draco no se lo permitió. Harry se vio obligado a mantener los ojos abiertos mientras Draco levantaba la mano que sostenía la varita y apuntaba hacia su cuerpo. Entonces, Draco suspiró y murmuró usando la voz de Harry:

—Bien, aquí vamos. No recuerdo cuál encantamiento pronuncié para noquearme así, pero espero que Blaise tenga razón y baste con el contra-hechizo universal para cancelarlo. Así que… _¡Finite Incantatem!_

La magia que Draco se aplicó en él mismo no produjo más que una pequeña corriente de aire que apenas si lo despeinó y agitó levemente las sábanas que lo cubrían. A Harry le costaba concentrarse en nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor: tener a Draco dentro era bastante perturbador como para darse cuenta de más.

Para su desilusión, en cuanto Draco creyó que todo había salido bien, dio un paso hacia un lado y abandonó su interior; Harry trastabilló y tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla más cercana. Draco miró lo sudoroso y alterado que Harry había quedado y soltó una risita malévola.

—¿Por qué tan agitado, Potter? —se burló.

—Como si no supieras —masculló Harry mientras luchaba por recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración y se guardaba la varita en el bolsillo de los jeans—. Bueno —dijo entre jadeos—, ahora sólo nos falta que los sanadores vengan con la poción y… habremos terminado.

Se silenció. Miraba alternadamente entre el espíritu de Draco y su cuerpo. Era curioso que se sintiera triste; no podía comprender por qué esa situación le sabía como a una despedida. No era que Draco le estuviese diciendo "hasta nunca", ¿verdad?

Draco, de pie y todavía bastante cerca de él, lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y un amago de sonrisita. Harry podía percibir su agradecimiento sin que tuviera que pronunciar palabra; se preguntó distraídamente si él era el único que podía leer a Draco con esa facilidad o si el rubio se mostraba así de abierto con toda la gente a su alrededor.

Harry quiso creer que él era el primer caso, que lo que había entre ellos era especial.

Escucharon ruidos de gente caminando por el corredor y Harry soltó la silla y se enderezó. El mismo montón de sanadores que había ido al mediodía, volvían a llegar a tropel y hablando entre ellos sin parar. Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada cargada de expectación, emoción y nervios, comunicándose entre ellos sin decir palabra.

La hora había llegado.

—¿Y la señora Astoria Malfoy? —preguntó la sanadora en jefe mirando desconcertada a su alrededor. Ella era quien llevaba en la mano otro vial con una poción idéntica a la de unas horas antes: espesa y de color magenta.

Harry estaba convencido de que intentar darles explicaciones sólo empeoraría las cosas. Mejor pedir perdón que permiso. Así que se adelantó hacia la sanadora, quien sólo lo miró atónita cuando Harry le quitó suavemente el vial de la mano.

—¿Me permite? —le dijo. Acto seguido y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, Harry abrió la botellita y se bebió el antídoto de un trago.

Todos los sanadores mostraron diferentes grados de sorpresa ante el hecho: unos jadearon, otros abrieron mucho los ojos, uno que otro soltó una palabrota ante semejante temeridad. La sanadora en jefe sólo miró a Harry con un gesto de curiosidad.

—¿Lo va a hacer _usted_? —preguntó ella, aunque realmente no parecía muy sorprendida. Sonrió un poco antes de agregar—: ¿Algo que quiera contarnos, auror Potter?

Harry no le contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de deglutir la poción: la maldita tenía un sabor extraordinariamente delicioso y Harry apenas pudo contenerse de gemir de placer al contacto del líquido con su lengua. Se preguntó si Draco podría saborearla también cuando lo besara, y con esa idea en mente, caminó hacia su cuerpo. Dejó el vial en la mesita que estaba junto a la cama, miró al espíritu de Draco por última vez (éste continuaba parado en el mismo sitio como petrificado), le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y murmuró bajito para que sólo él lo oyera:

—Te veré cuando estés de este lado, Draco.

Entonces, clavó su mirada y atención total en el Draco que estaba tendido sobre la cama. Pasó saliva nerviosamente sin poder dejar de pensar que ese era el primer beso real que compartirían. De todo corazón deseó que funcionara y que Draco lo sintiera y disfrutara tanto como sabía que él lo haría. Ante la mirada absorta de todos los sanadores y del mismo Draco, Harry posó una mano sobre una de las mejillas de éste y apoyó la otra suavemente sobre su cuello. Escuchó que el espíritu de Draco soltaba un jadeo y de reojo notó que se llevaba las manos a la cara. Harry, satisfecho de estar causando esas _sensaciones_ en _su_ Draco, se inclinó y acercó su boca hasta la de él.

Cerró los ojos justo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de Draco, los cuales, inmóviles, resecos y fríos, no respondieron en absoluto. Pero a Harry no le molestó, sabía que era momentáneo. En vez de eso, suspiró de contento al sentir su cuerpo vibrar ante ese simple toque; no podía ni imaginarse lo que sería llegar a más y lo genial que sería experimentarlo. Tomó el labio inferior de Draco entre los suyos y lo mordisqueó gentilmente, devorándolo y humedeciéndolo. Volvió a suspirar mientras lo soltaba y procedía el mismo cariñoso tratamiento con el labio superior. Después de un momento, finalmente introdujo la lengua entre los dos.

Escuchó que Draco gimoteaba. Harry abrió los ojos y, sin dejar de besarlo, elevó la mirada. Descubrió que el espíritu de Draco se había llevado una mano a la boca y lo estaba mirando estupefacto; incluso se había sonrojado un poco. A Harry no le cupo duda de que Draco estaba sintiendo el beso —cosa que no le había ocurrido con Astoria—, y eso le dio valor. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, gimió y se concentró en besar aquellos labios exánimes como nunca antes había besado a nadie más.

No pudo evitarlo: usó sus manos para acariciar ávidamente el rostro de Draco mientras se ocupaba de su boca. Llevó sus dedos hacia arriba y peinó con ellos su cabello platinado; era tan suave que se sorprendió y ya no pudo mover las manos de ahí. Se acordó de las palabras de la sanadora e intentó pensar en lo mucho que quería a Draco y en cómo ansiaba su recuperación. Recordó todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que ese mago había invadido su espacio y su vida en forma de espíritu y, sin querer, le había mostrado que el mismo Harry estaba más muerto en vida que él. Pensó en lo todo lo que le debía y en cómo se lo pagaría, deseó poder haber estado antes a su lado para haberlo protegido y que nada de eso hubiera pasado nunca. Quiso haber podido…

La comprensión lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo hizo soltar a Draco. Se incorporó y el espíritu de éste lo miró perplejo.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Por qué…?

Harry lo interrumpió.

—¡Eso era, Draco! —exclamó, ganándose miradas extrañadas de todos los sanadores que no se perdían detalle de lo que pasaba—. ¡Ahora me doy cuenta! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? ¡A esto era a lo que Luna se refería! ¡Tiene que ser!

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Potter?

Harry se rió alegremente.

—¡De la razón por la que sólo yo puedo verte y oírte! ¡Tú saliste de tu cuerpo a buscarme porque _yo era_ quien tenía que salvarte! Y si lo hubiera hecho a tiempo, también me habría salvado yo mismo. Estaba escrito, ¿no te das cuenta? La noche que tú fuiste a _The Edge_ yo también iba a ir. Iba a ir con Terry, pero en vez de hacerlo, me quedé con él en su casa y…

Harry supo que Draco también comenzaba a atar cabos; lo podía decir porque se notaba en su expresión. Atrás de ellos, los sanadores comenzaron a soltar murmullos preguntándose si acaso Draco ya había despertado o, si no, con quién carajos estaba hablando aquel lunático.

—Tú… —masculló Draco—. Es cierto, recuerdo que me lo contaste. Que iban a ir a bailar para celebrar el 14 de febrero pero no lo hicieron.

—¡Exacto! Si lo hubiéramos hecho, si yo no me hubiera dejado convencer por Terry, habría estado presente en el bar al mismo tiempo que tú y tal vez, supongo, de alguna manera habría evitado que Zabini te secuestrara y, al mismo tiempo…

—Terry jamás habría filmado el video —completó Draco.

Harry le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿No te dije que yo era tu asunto sin resolver? No estuve ahí para ayudarte, y obligué a tu espíritu a salir a buscarme. Así que, es tiempo de arreglar eso.

Sin decir más, Harry volvió a tomar las mejillas del Draco inerte y se aplicó con todo su corazón en el beso más apasionado que había dado en toda su vida. La certeza de saber ahora cuál era el asunto pendiente entre Draco y él, le dio la seguridad de que eso funcionaría. Tenía que funcionar. Porque amaba a Draco y Draco lo necesitaba a él. A él y a nadie más.

—Pero, ¿qué se supone que sucede aquí? —escuchó Harry que Astoria reclamaba en un grito airado. Aparentemente ella y Ron habían regresado a la sala.

No permitió que eso lo distrajera. Se concentró en el beso: sumergió su lengua en las profundidades de la boca de Draco y gimió cuando éste comenzó a corresponderle; cuando su lengua, antes inmóvil, levemente empezó a acariciar la de él. ¡Lo estaba logrando!

_Por favor, Draco. Ven. Permíteme pagarte un poco de lo mucho que tú has hecho por mí._

Abrió un poco los ojos y notó que el espíritu de Draco ya no estaba. Se negó a sentirse angustiado y trató de convencerse de que lo que venía a continuación sería mil veces mejor. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y apretó su agarre en el cabello del Draco, casi tirando de él. No podía creerlo cuando Draco, por fin, comenzó a gemir y a mover el cuerpo; y luego levantó también sus propias manos para colocarlas sobre los hombros de Harry…

…Para enseguida proceder a empujarlo con tanta fuerza y saña, que Harry casi cae de espalda contra el suelo.

—PERO, ¿QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO? —vociferó Draco con voz ronca apenas Harry se separó de él.

—¿Qué? —musitó Harry, pero Draco pareció no escucharlo.

El rubio, visiblemente desorientado y nervioso, se sentó sobre la cama y miró a Harry con un odio tan inmenso que lo hizo estremecer. Se limpió la boca con las sábanas mientras miraba a su alrededor. Realmente daba la impresión de que no comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí.

—¡DRACO! —gritó Astoria y se abalanzó sobre él, empujando a Harry para quitarlo de su camino.

—¡Astoria! —jadeó Draco—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué demonios estamos en San Mungo?

Astoria no contestó. Sólo se soltó a llorar y se colgó de Draco, quien no sólo permitió el abrazo sino que lo correspondió. A Harry le pareció que Draco concentraba toda su atención en su esposa, como si fuera ella la única persona confiable en toda la sala; como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Pero, ¿por qué…? Harry no entendía… se negaba a entenderlo.

Intercambió una mirada de desconcierto con Ron. El pelirrojo, desde la puerta, había estado contemplando la escena tan azorado como se sentía él mismo y tampoco parecía comprender.

Por encima del hombro de Astoria, Draco le regaló a Harry una mirada de desprecio tal, que le congeló la sangre en las venas. Sin dejar de verlo como si quisiera matarlo, Draco soltó a la mujer y la empujó suavemente para quitársela de encima.

—Espero, Potter —le dijo a Harry con una voz tan dura que a éste se le secó la boca—, que lo que fuera que estuvieses haciendo encima de mí, tenga una explicación convincente. Porque si no… te juro que no habrá galeones suficientes en todo Gringotts para librarte de la demanda que interpondré en tu contra.

Ese… ese era el Draco Malfoy de antes. El de antes de que su espíritu saliera a buscar a Harry y consiguiera enamorarlo como a un estúpido colegial. Y fue entonces cuando Harry comprendió qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con él.

El alma se le cayó en picada hasta los pies. No podía moverse, no podía decir nada. El corazón le latía como un tambor salvaje, tan duro que el pecho le dolía. Draco lo había olvidado. Draco no se acordaba de lo que había pasado entre ellos (_entre su espíritu y Harry_) mientras su cuerpo había estado dormido.

No. No era posible. Harry se negó a aceptarlo. En contra de todo sentido común, dio un paso hacia la cama y preguntó en un hilo de voz:

—Draco, ¿no te acuerdas de… nada? ¿De nosotros, en tu apartamento? ¿En Soho? ¿Investigando, rescatándote? ¿En…?

_¿En tu cama? ¿En tu ducha? ¿Tú dentro de mí?_

Draco lo miró todavía mucho más horrorizado.

—Pero, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando, Potter? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Tú y yo teníamos años sin vernos! ¡Aléjate de mí o te arrepentirás, chiflado de mierda!

Harry ya no pudo responder. Sintió que Ron lo tomaba de un brazo y tiraba de él. Como en cámara lenta, Harry se vio arrastrado por su amigo hasta salir de la sala al mismo tiempo que todos los sanadores —que hasta ese momento sólo habían sido un público expectante— parecían volver a la vida y se lanzaban hasta la cama de Draco para comenzar a revisarlo y a acribillarlo con preguntas.

Harry tuvo un último y pequeño vistazo de Draco a través de una leve abertura dejada por dos de los sanadores que lo rodeaban, y la mirada cargada de rencor que le estaba dirigiendo bastó para hacerle comprender que todo, _absolutamente todo_ lo que había pasado entre ellos, ahora se había convertido en nada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Durante mucho tiempo, Harry no volvió a ver a Draco.

Pero eso no significaba que no hubiese sabido de él.

* * *

Quiso la suerte que el día que Draco había despertado en San Mungo, Harry se había llevado su varita sin darse cuenta. Así que el moreno, todavía entumecido por el dolor y sin poder creerse lo que había pasado, decidió visitarlo en el hospital al otro día para devolvérsela. Tal vez, pensaba él, si quedaba alguna esperanza… sólo así lo descubriría de una vez por todas.

Ron intentó disuadirlo, alegando que era una pésima idea.

No se equivocó. Astoria ni siquiera dejó que Harry llegara hasta Draco; lo atajó en el corredor y le explicó que su esposo agradecía que lo hubiese salvado (y que más tarde se vería generosamente recompensado), pero que de ninguna manera le parecía adecuado que un mago homosexual y con el historial de perversión que Harry se cargaba, intentara entablar amistad con él.

Harry, luchando por controlar su respiración agitada y el sinfín de emociones que amenazaban con desbordársele, le entregó la varita de espino a la mujer de Draco y se fue de San Mungo sin decir palabra.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a trascurrir con una lentitud y un tedio que se sumaban a la pena que Harry sentía, atormentándolo hasta casi arrastrarlo a la locura. Le angustiaba imaginar a Draco convaleciente en el hospital y no tener modo de acercarse a él para, al menos, saber cómo lo estaba pasando.

Una tarde en que la desesperación fue _muchísimo más que suficiente_, decidió que usaría su capa de invisibilidad para ir a San Mungo y saber de él.

Para verlo.

Ron casi lo ató a su sofá para hacerlo entrar en razón, para que comprendiera que esa idea era todavía peor que la anterior. Afortunadamente, en esa ocasión Harry terminó por dejarse convencer. Con manos temblorosas, dobló y guardó la capa. Luego, Ron se quedó en el apartamento a acompañarlo y ambos pasaron la noche entera mirando la televisión.

* * *

Hubo días en los que se levantaba creyendo que todo había sido sólo un sueño y en los que intentaba convencerse de eso porque creía que así dolería menos y sería más fácil olvidar.

Pero su mundo estaba lleno de detalles y evidencias de que la presencia del espíritu de Draco había sido algo demasiado real como para poder negárselo.

Que Ron le creyera era la prueba más grande de todas de que _en verdad_ él se había enamorado de un espíritu que, ahora que había retornado a su cuerpo, sencillamente había olvidado todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

Como si no hubiera pasado jamás.

* * *

Supo de Draco por los periódicos. Éstos dedicaron páginas completas a narrar la asombrosa historia del mago secuestrado por su propio amigo y que había estado dos meses en coma por culpa de una maldición y una poción. Gracias a este medio, Harry se enteró del día preciso en el que Draco, quien había presentado un cuadro tremendo de desnutrición y deshidratación, fue dado de alta del hospital.

Por alguna bienaventurada casualidad, el nombre del bar donde Draco había sido raptado nunca salió a relucir, por lo que el escándalo que el rubio había temido si es que se sabía su verdadera preferencia sexual, nunca se presentó.

Harry, a pesar de su desolación, se alegraba por Draco. Se alegraba por eso y porque el rubio se había convertido en una especie de héroe en el mundo mágico, el cual, por primera vez, se portaba bien con él.

Harry luchaba por alegrarse cuando leía los reportajes de los periodistas que se dedicaban a acosarlo en su mansión para continuar enterándose de la evolución de su salud. Pero sentirse feliz por Draco no era tan sencillo cuando veía que Astoria siempre aparecía a su lado en todas y cada una de las fotografías que ilustraban esas notas. Solícita y cercana. Como Harry nunca podría.

Después de leer, Harry se veía en la imperiosa necesidad de destruir todos y cada uno de esos periódicos con la mayor saña.

* * *

_El Profeta_ y _Corazón de Bruja_ intentaron entrevistarlo más de una vez (en vano), intrigados como estaban por averiguar cómo el nuevo jefe de los aurores había conseguido encontrar y rescatar al mago secuestrado. Pronto, los periodistas y fotógrafos tuvieron que reconocer que el auror Potter era un hueso duro de roer e incluso publicaron varios artículos donde criticaban su reciente inestabilidad emocional, donde le recordaban a todo el mundo mágico que era un desviado sexual, y donde ponían en duda sus capacidades para liderar al departamento de los aurores.

Harry, por su parte, no perdía oportunidad para demostrarles a los reporteros qué era lo que opinaba de ellos y de su periodismo de mierda.

Llegó un momento en el que los periodistas aprendieron a tenerle miedo al anteriormente amable Harry Potter y a sacarle la vuelta.

* * *

Aproximadamente un mes después del despertar de Draco, uno de los Malfoy (Harry apostaba por Astoria) intentó hacerle llegar un costosísimo regalo. El elfo arrogante que se apareció en su apartamento para entregárselo, no hizo más que hablar sin parar de algo relacionado con un "objeto invaluable hecho por duendes". Harry, sabiendo que el elfo no aceptaría un no como respuesta, recibió la caja y despidió al sirviente. La devolvió enseguida vía lechuza sin ni siquiera abrirla y sin añadirle ni una mugrosa nota.

Los Malfoy no volvieron a molestarlo o a tratar de contactarlo.

* * *

Un día, Ernie le dijo que fuera contemplando la posibilidad de que, ahora que Draco estaba de vuelta, los Malfoy querrían su apartamento desocupado en algún futuro cercano. Harry, más deprimido que nunca antes, comenzó a empacar. Sin embargo, después de una semana de haberle avisado, Ernie le contactó de nuevo y le informó que la pareja había cambiado de opinión, que al parecer Draco Malfoy ya no estaba interesado en pasar temporadas en Londres como antaño. Sin tener la más mínima idea del dolor que le provocaba a Harry, Ernie le contó que la misma Astoria le había dicho con una gran sonrisa en la cara que Draco, después de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte, ahora lo único que deseaba era pernoctar todo el tiempo en Wiltshire y pasar más tiempo a su lado.

Esa noche, casi dos meses después del despertar de Draco, fue la primera vez que Harry sucumbió al dolor pesado y helado que lo aplastaba igual que una losa de cruel mármol. Lloró hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se quedó, más que dormido, prácticamente inconsciente sobre la cama que alguna vez compartió con el espíritu de Draco.

* * *

Maldijo una y otra vez la hora en la que había decidido regresar a su trabajo y aceptar aquel ascenso de mierda que lo obligaba a estar en el cuartel casi todos los días de la semana. Lo maldecía porque, de no haber sido por eso, al menos le quedaría el consuelo de poder emborracharse noche a noche hasta dejar de pensar, hasta dejar de sentir, hasta dejar de saber de él y dejarse perder en las brumas de la piadosa inconsciencia.

Sin embargo, incluso eso le había arrebatado el mismo Draco. Su compromiso como jefe de los aurores (puesto que no habría tenido que aceptar si no hubiera sido porque lo necesitó para poder ayudar a Draco), lo forzaba a irse sobrio cada noche a la cama.

El problema era que Harry, sin el embotamiento que el alcohol le causaba, simplemente pasaba sus noches sin poder dormir.

Muchas veces optaba por levantarse e irse a sentar a la sala. Ahí, las horas nocturnas transcurrían lentamente mientras Harry pasaba sus dedos, una y otra vez, y otra, y miles, por el trazo suave y plateado del escudo de Slytherin grabado en un pequeño cuadro de madera de ébano.

El amanecer lo encontraba así. Entonces, Harry se levantaba, se duchaba y se largaba al Ministerio sin poder dejar de preguntarse si algún día ese infierno llegaría a su fin.

* * *

Cada paso, cada actividad, cada objeto… cada segundo en su apartamento. Todo le recordaba a Draco. Todo lo hacía pensar en él mientras creía que se volvería loco por la soledad y el silencio.

Ron ya no lo visitaba sólo los martes. Aparte de esas noches y de cuidarle la espalda todo el tiempo en el trabajo (donde Terry continuaba teniendo el buen tino de incordiarlo), Ron iba al menos tres o cuatro veces a la semana a casa con él. Lo obligaba a cenar e intentaba conversar de algún tema trivial.

En ocasiones llevaba a Hermione y entre los dos intentaban convencer a Harry de que dejara ese lugar.

—Insisto, compañero… y no, no me mires así. De verdad creo que vivir aquí te está haciendo muchísimo daño. Mamá y papá no dejan de decirme que deberías pasar una temporada en La Madriguera. De hecho, mi papá está más que emocionado de que te lleves contigo todos los artefactos muggles que estás acostumbrado a usar. Especialmente la televisión… ¿Ya viste las ojeras que tienes? No duermes una mierda, ¿verdad?

Y Ron no dejaba el tema por la paz.

En el fondo, Harry sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Sabía que vivir en ese apartamento de la calle Marshall lo estaba matando.

Dolorosa, lenta, y efectivamente.

Pero la alternativa le resultaba tan terrorífica que no quería ni pensarlo. Porque al menos, al vivir ahí, se sentía cerca de Draco. Lo más cerca que podría estar.

Sabía que era patético, pero no podía evitarlo.

* * *

Un día de verano, casi cuatro meses después del despertar de Draco, Harry estuvo a punto de perder la vida por un error estúpido causado directamente por culpa del cansancio y la falta de concentración. Esa noche, después de que le cerraran las heridas en San Mungo y su cuerpo por fin dejara de sangrar, Ron prácticamente lo secuestró y se desapareció con él rumbo a La Madriguera.

Harry no tuvo más remedio que dejarse envolver en el cálido abrazo de la familia Weasley completa, quienes le cedieron su mejor cuarto, lo alimentaron hasta casi hacerlo reventar y lo ayudaron a volver a dormir.

Fue entonces cuando Harry supo que era hora de dejar el pasado atrás.

* * *

Ron le ayudó a mudarse. Sacó tan pocas cosas del apartamento que en realidad necesitaron un solo viaje por la red flu: sólo se llevó la TV, la maleta con su ropa y otra con sus objetos personales. La foto muggle de Draco que él mismo había hecho, se la guardó en el bolsillo de sus jeans sin que Ron se diera cuenta.

Caviló mucho tiempo en si tenía derecho o no a llevarse los posavasos grabados con el escudo de Slytherin. Pasó más de diez minutos acariciándolos, trazando con su dedo la plata que dibujaba la serpiente sobre el negro.

Al final, decidió que no y los dejó en la misma mesita donde los había encontrado. Le temblaban las manos cuando, uno a uno, los guardó en su estuche y lo cerró. Le dio la espalda a la mesa de patas largas y caminó hacia la chimenea sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Al otro día, llamó a Ernie y le pidió una cita para entregarle las llaves. Ernie se quejó de que no podía hacer eso, que tenían un contrato que respetar. Harry suspiró hondamente y preguntó por el precio.

—Simplemente dime a cuánto asciende la indemnización o lo que sea que tenga que pagar. No me importa lo que cueste, el punto es que ya no quiero vivir ahí ni un solo día más.

Ernie dijo que lo consultaría y que lo visitaría al otro día en el cuartel para recoger el pago y las llaves. Quedaron a cierta hora y Harry, resignado, le agradeció su ayuda y le suplicó que por favor, le buscara otro apartamento, casa, buhardilla o lo que fuera.

—Nada más procura que esté lo más lejos posible del Soho —fue lo único que Harry le pidió.

* * *

Había citado a Ernie en su reluciente oficina nueva —la que había sido de Robards y quien se había jubilado casi inmediatamente después del incidente de Draco— justo a las seis de la tarde, cuando el trabajo ya estaba más relajado. Sin embargo, Ernie le mandó una lechuza temprana donde le decía que, por razones prácticas, prefería verlo en el apartamento.

A Harry no le agradó la idea en absoluto. Había pensado que no regresaría ahí jamás y no quería volver a experimentar el dolor que representaba mirar de nuevo las cosas que eran de Draco.

Le escribió diciendo que no.

Pero Ernie insistió.

"Por favor, Harry, es necesario para cancelar el contrato. Requiero revisar que todo esté completo y en perfecto estado si es que no quiero meterme en un problema con los Malfoy. Sé que comprenderás y me ayudarás a cumplir con el requisito."

A regañadientes, Harry no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Así que, a las seis en punto, entró a una de las chimeneas del Ministerio y salió a la sala del apartamento de la calle Marshall.

Pero no era Ernie quien lo esperaba ahí sentado en uno de los sofás.

Era Draco.

Harry se quedó congelado justo junto a la chimenea; el corazón y todas las entrañas se le habían vuelto un doloroso nudo dentro del cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a respirar agitadamente y por un breve momento estuvo a punto de regresarse por donde había llegado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó sin pensar.

Draco frunció el ceño ante su pregunta y se puso de pie. Harry no resistió la tentación de mirarlo de arriba abajo. Dios bendito… Draco estaba guapísimo. A Harry, que se había acostumbrado a verlo siempre con el mismo atuendo, le pareció extraño y fascinante mirarlo vestido diferente. Draco llevaba un bonito traje gris oscuro que le quedaba como un guante y una camisa púrpura que, por más raro que fuera el color, se le veía muy bien.

Harry se sintió más feo y desarreglado que nunca: él sólo llevaba unos jeans viejos y descoloridos y un suéter de color verde botella bastante sencillo. En el Ministerio acostumbraba usar túnica encima de su ropa muggle, pero por lo regular se la quitaba allá y la guardaba en un armario que tenía a su disposición. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no ceder a la urgencia de llevar las manos hacia su cabello y tratar de alisárselo; sabía que viajar por la red flu siempre se lo dejaba todo alborotado.

Draco carraspeó y dijo mientras miraba alrededor del apartamento:

—Es curioso e inexplicable, pero de pronto he sufrido una momentánea paramnesia que me ha impedido contestarte esa pregunta maleducada tal como te lo mereces.

—Una… ¿para-qué? —farfulló Harry, sintiéndose como si de pronto hubiese saltado a una dimensión desconocida.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con hastío.

—Un breve periodo de paramnesia, mejor conocido por el vulgo como _déjà vu_ —le explicó—. ¿Al menos sabes qué es eso?

Harry asintió. Ahora ya estaban entendiéndose.

—Bien —continuó Draco, embutiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y provocando que Harry tuviera que pasar la gran cantidad de saliva que se le acumuló en la boca—. Como te decía, miles de respuestas sarcásticas e inteligentes cruzaron mi mente en cuanto tú, macaco sin modales, me has preguntado qué es lo que estoy haciendo en mi propio apartamento, pero…

—¡Es que yo tenía cita con Ernie, no contigo! —jadeó Harry alterado, pensando frenéticamente en cómo salir de eso. Draco no tenía idea del daño que le hacía a Harry estar tan cerca de él cuando justo lo que necesitaba era dejar de verlo.

—¿Dejarás de interrumpirme algún día, Potter? —exclamó Draco alzando la voz. Harry entrecerró los ojos con enojo y apretó los labios, y Draco, aparentemente conforme, continuó—: Cuando me preguntaste eso, algo relampagueó en mi mente. Una escena que no me explico de dónde ha surgido… tal vez de un sueño, no lo sé. Tú haciéndome esa misma pregunta pero en el baño de este mismo apartamento, y yo tuve la imperiosa necesidad de preguntarte de vuelta: "¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?", aunque no tengo idea a cuál "él" me tendría que referir.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Sabía cuál momento era el que Draco estaba describiendo. Había sido la noche en que Kerry había ido al apartamento y Draco se había enfrentado con Harry en el baño. ¿Acaso era posible que Draco estuviese comenzando a recordar? Una oleada de esperanza recorrió su torrente sanguíneo y comenzó a respirar todavía con más rapidez que antes, aunque, por otra parte y después de casi cuatro meses de sufrimiento, lo que menos quería era forjarse falsas ilusiones.

—Eso… —comenzó a decir Harry cautelosamente—. Eso que recuerdas no fue un sueño. En verdad pasó. Pero no me creerías si te dijera cómo.

Draco lo miró con los ojos entornados durante un minuto completo.

—En realidad, estaría encantado de escuchar qué tienes que decir al respecto, Potter —dijo en tono mordaz—. Porque estos estados de paramnesia han sido algo recurrente desde que desperté en San Mungo, y aunque los sanadores insisten en que es normal, yo no estoy tan convencido. Sobre todo —bajó la voz sin dejar de observar fijamente a Harry— porque todos y cada uno de esos malditos _déjà vus _tienen que ver contigo.

Harry no le contestó. ¿Qué podía decirle? Por alguna razón que no entendía (tal vez porque estaba asqueado de tener _déjà vus_ con él), Draco parecía furioso y Harry dudaba muchísimo de que se tragara la historia de que su espíritu había salido de su cuerpo para ir a buscarlo, convivir con él y, finalmente, enamorarlo. ¿Para qué exponerse a declarar su amor si Draco jamás le creería y mucho menos, le correspondería?

Entonces, Draco dio un paso hacia Harry y éste apretó los puños a sus costados. La necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí le picaba, las ganas de coger su varita y desaparecer eran casi insoportables. Se obligó a quedarse quieto mientras Draco proseguía con su charla.

—Llegó un momento en el que comencé a pensar que tú me habías colocado encima algún tipo de embrujo…

—¡Yo no hice tal cosa! —gritó Harry, enrojeciendo de rabia.

—¡Ya lo sé, Potter! —gritó Draco también—. Hice que el mejor sanador me revisara en búsqueda de hechizos y no encontró nada. Pero —Draco dio otro paso hacia él—, entonces tuve que hacerme esta pregunta: ¿de dónde demonios vienen esos malditos recuerdos o ideas o lo que carajos sea que sean?

—No sé —dijo Harry con voz tensa, necio como estaba a no confesarle nada a Draco.

Era obvio que esa no era la respuesta que Draco quería oír. Lo miró con resentimiento durante algunos segundos y luego suspiró.

—Como sea. También he venido porque necesitaba hablar contigo de otro asunto.

Harry se permitió relajarse un poco. Perfecto. Draco quería hablar de otro asunto. Cualquier otro tema que no fuera a exhibirlo a él como el idiota que se había enamorado de su antiguo enemigo, estaba genial. Eso sí podía hacerlo.

—¿De cuál?

—Verás, Potter. Hace cuatro meses desperté de un sueño inducido por magia. Para conseguir eso, según me informaron, los sanadores tuvieron que usar el antídoto Wiggenweld. —Hizo una pausa en la que taladró a Harry con la mirada. Éste dio un paso atrás y su espalda chocó con la repisa de la chimenea—. Y apenas al recuperarme, me dieron la grandiosa noticia de que fue el auror Harry Potter, ni más ni menos, el que me lo administró.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Por qué, hiciera lo que hiciera, todo apuntaba a que de todas maneras Draco se enteraría de sus más oscuros secretos y anhelos?

—Astoria intentó primero y no funcionó —masculló Harry entre dientes—. Simplemente sentí que al darte la poción cumplía con mi deber. Lamento si haberte "besado" te ha dado pesadillas y te ha arruinado tu perfecta y hermosa vida —agregó con sarcasmo.

—Más que el hecho de haberme besado, está la asombrosa realidad de que, para poder hacer que el antídoto funcionara, tú tenías que haber estado enamorado de mí. Más enamorado de lo que Astoria está, obviamente. —Harry comenzó a temblar; el rumbo de la conversación no le gustaba en absoluto—. Imagina el impacto que recibí cuando me informaron que San Potter, líder de los aurores y de todo lo que es bueno en el puto mundo mágico, alberga sentimientos así de intensos hacia mí.

—Debió de haber sido un shock espantoso —siseó Harry irónicamente.

—Potter, ¿por qué tengo el presentimiento que detrás de todo esto hay algo más? —preguntó Draco con algo que parecía verdadera curiosidad e ignorando el anterior comentario de Harry.

—Ya te dije que no sé —continuó mintiendo Harry, cada vez más desesperado y deseoso de desaparecerse de ahí.

—¿En qué maldito momento te enamoraste de mí? —cuestionó Draco en un susurro, yendo directo a la yugular—. ¿Cuándo pasó si tú y yo teníamos años sin vernos?

Harry no respondió. Sólo se le quedó viendo, avergonzado y sabiéndose patético, queriendo largarse y meterse debajo de una enorme roca y no tener que enfrentar al mundo jamás. Al ver que Harry no decía nada, Draco suspiró y se alejó unos pasos. Harry se sintió más que aliviado al ver recuperado su espacio personal.

—Hace poco fui a ver a Blaise a Azkaban —dijo Draco de pronto—, y me contó cosas bastante interesantes.

—Te creo —se burló Harry—, ese perverso tiene una imaginación desbordante.

Para su sorpresa, Draco soltó una risita.

—Sí, tengo que admitir que su plan para quitarme de en medio fue de lo más inteligente. Lástima que no se atrevió a arrojarme al río para deshacerse de mi cadáver. En fin, como te decía, él me contó sus razones para hacerlo. Me habló del amor que siente por Astoria y de lo furioso que estaba conmigo porque era un verdadero cretino con ella.

—Pero por lo visto, tú y Astoria están más que bien ahora, ¿no? Sus fotos de feliz pareja enamorada no han hecho más que adornar todos los malditos periódicos desde hace meses —se le salió a Harry y enseguida se mordió la lengua. Dios, ¿cómo podía decir esas cosas y creer que no sonaba como un estúpido niñato celoso y despechado?

Draco lo miró inquisitivamente.

—Hay algo que se llama "cubrir las apariencias" —explicó—. Ni ella ni yo estamos locos de pasión el uno por el otro, pero continuamos juntos porque no tenemos un motivo real para divorciarnos… —Miró tan fijamente a Harry que éste sentía como si le atravesara el cerebro—. ¿O debería tenerlo, Potter?

Harry no pudo responder. Quería gritarle que sí, que él (_su espíritu_) le había prometido que se divorciaría, que se sinceraría, que tendría una relación con él. Pero Harry sabía que nada de eso tenía caso, que esas promesas ya no tenían ningún valor.

Draco le dedicó una mirada cargada de rabia al ver que no le contestaba nada.

—Blaise también me habló de ti y de tu raro comportamiento —continuó—. Él cree que estás tan obsesionado conmigo que te has vuelto loco, que decías que mi fantasma se te aparecía aquí. Luego, vengo al apartamento y _siento_ encantamientos emocionales por todos lados. Especialmente en eso…

Con la cabeza, Draco señaló hacia la mesa donde descansaba el estuche de los posavasos. Harry jadeó aunque no estaba seguro a qué se refería Draco con "encantamientos emocionales".

—Pe-pero, yo no recuerdo haber encantado nada de…

—¿De verdad crees, Potter, que un mago tan poderoso como tú puede manipular objetos mientras experimenta una fuerte emoción sin dejar remanentes de su magia en ellos? —explicó Draco en tono burlón pero indulgente, como si hablara con un niño pequeño—. Para mí, llegar y tocar esos malditos posavasos ha sido como leer una carta de amor desesperada y ardiente escrita por ti, ¿sabes?

Harry lo miró angustiado y abochornado.

—No fue mi intención, la verdad yo…

—¡Potter, ya cállate! —gritó Draco, acercándose de nuevo a él hasta quedar justo enfrente—. ¡Deja de mentir! ¡Quiero la verdad! ¡Quiero saber qué fue realmente lo que sucedió! ¿Por qué estás enamorado de mí? ¿Por qué mi mente está llena de recuerdos de cosas que nunca pasaron? ¿Por qué demonios rechazaste mi regalo? ¿Por qué, cuando supe que casi morías en una redada el otro día, tuve la urgencia irresistible de ir a verte? ¿Por qué cuando la prensa habla mal de ti me enfurezco sin razón cuando antes era motivo de alegría? ¿CUÁL ES LA MALDITA VERDAD DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO? —Draco tomó a Harry de su suéter y lo zarandeó con fuerza—. ¡DÍMELO!

—¡SUÉLTAME! —suplicó Harry con un grito, porque tenía terror de no poder contenerse más, porque Draco estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su calor (Dios, ahora sí era su calor corporal real, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco) y sabía, lo sabía, que no soportaría tenerlo así y no…

Y no…

No pudo resistirlo.

Tomó a Draco de las solapas de su elegante chaqueta y, bruscamente, se giró e invirtió posiciones con él. Apoyó al rubio contra la repisa de la chimenea, silenciándolo por la sorpresa. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo y le dio un beso animal.

Nada de todo lo que le había sucedido en su vida lo habría podido preparar para la sensación _ardiente_ y avasalladora que lo dominó cuando Draco abrió su boca y comenzó a corresponderle el beso casi de inmediato. El rubio, que todavía tenía las manos sobre su suéter a la altura del pecho, aflojó los puños y los abrió, depositando las palmas sobre los pectorales de Harry y apretando fuerte. Harry gimió largamente, a punto de las lágrimas por lo abrumador de la situación: tantas sensaciones, tantas emociones, tanta felicidad. Justo cuando había creído que ni siquiera volvería a verlo, ahora resultaba que, de alguna manera y aunque no pudiese recordar, Draco sí correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Harry, desesperado por obtener más, llevó sus manos hacia arriba y acunó las mejillas de Draco mientras profundizaba el beso, todo mientras deseaba con todo su corazón que algún día Draco pudiese recordar. Y entonces, un flujo inesperado de magia pareció explotar entre los dos, haciéndolos vibrar y jadear.

Harry se separó bruscamente y miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Draco no le contestó. Estaba observando a Harry con un gesto de incredulidad, la boca abierta y jadeante. Parecía querer decir algo y no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

—Todo eso… —susurró Draco por fin, recorriendo con sus ojos grises el rostro de Harry, como si lo estuviese reconociendo—. Todo eso… no fue un sueño. ¿Cierto?

Harry cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Todavía tenía las manos sobre las mejillas de Draco y no pensaba quitarlas de ahí. Comenzó a acariciar con sus pulgares la aterciopelada tez del rubio.

—Todo… —continuó murmurando Draco—. Dios, ¿en verdad pasó?

Harry asintió.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó en un jadeo mientras abría los ojos—. Pensé que nunca lo harías.

—Sí —respondió Draco en un hilo de voz—. Todo ha venido a mí de repente, pero, ¿cómo pudo sucedernos algo así? Es… es imposible.

Harry, embriagado de una felicidad que no había sentido nunca en su vida, se rió de una manera que casi parecía llanto.

—Una amiga muy sabia me dijo una vez que cuando pasan estas cosas inexplicables, no hay que preguntarse el cómo, sino el porqué. Y el porqué, te lo juro, Draco, lo tengo clarísimo.

Apretando las mejillas de Draco como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, Harry se inclinó de nuevo hacia él y volvió a besarlo. Draco gimió y permitió que la lengua de Harry dominara su boca; abrió las piernas para darle acceso a la rodilla que luchaba por frotarse contra él y sus manos recorrieron el torso del moreno por encima de su suéter hasta que encontraron el dobladillo de su cintura y se colaron por debajo de la tela.

Las manos de Draco sobre su piel se sintieron tan bien que Harry tuvo que dejar de besarlo para poder respirar e intentar recuperar un poco de aire.

Draco aprovechó para mordisquearle el labio inferior mientras mascullaba la pregunta que había quedado pendiente.

—¿Por qué, Potter?

Harry gimió y bajó las manos hasta llegar al cuello de la chaqueta de Draco. Comenzó a quitársela con urgencia mientras suspiraba contra sus labios:

—Porque te amo y soy completamente tuyo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cama, Draco ya no traía puesta ni su chaqueta ni los zapatos. Harry, de algún modo, también había dejado sus botas en el camino. Con suavidad y todavía sin poder creer ese increíble giro en su suerte, Harry recostó a Draco sobre el colchón y procedió a abrirle, uno a uno, los botones de su bonita camisa de diseñador.

El torso de Draco, marcado por unas cicatrices que hablaban de su conflictiva y añeja relación, era blanco, suave, de músculos enjutos y firmes, y Harry sintió que salivaba sólo de verlo. Tragó y lentamente, casi con reverencia, empezó a lamer, a besar y a probar. La piel de Draco estaba tan caliente que Harry presentía que lo quemaría, y en el momento en que su boca llegó a uno de sus pezones y lo mordió, Draco se arqueó tanto hacia arriba que Harry creyó que se quebraría.

A regañadientes, Harry dejó de besar el recién descubierto pecho y estómago de Draco y se incorporó hasta quedar arrodillado sobre la cama enfrente de él. Draco aprovechó el movimiento para tomar su suéter del dobladillo y tirar hacia arriba; Harry captó la intención y él terminó de quitárselo. El suéter fue a dar a un rincón del cuarto seguido enseguida de la camiseta que Harry traía.

Draco lo miraba como si fuera una invaluable pieza de la más fina joyería.

—Ven —le pidió con la boca seca mientras tiraba de él.

Harry se dejó caer suavemente sobre Draco y el contacto pecho a pecho casi lo enloquece. Aparentemente a Draco también; ambos gimieron largamente mientras Harry se frotaba y aprovechaba los restos de saliva que él mismo había dejado en esa piel para aumentar la sensación. Volvió a besar a Draco como si la vida se le fuera en ello durante un largo rato.

—Dios mío, Draco, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo —jadeaba Harry entre besos—, no tienes idea de todo lo que he pasado al pensar que nunca…

Draco lo calló al cubrir su boca con la suya y llevar sus manos hacia su trasero todavía enfundado en jeans. Tomó sus nalgas y apretó fuerte, ocasionando que Harry se arqueara hacia él y alcanzara a sentir la erección del rubio contra la de él.

No pudo resistirlo más. Dejó de besar a Draco y se arrastró hacia abajo, comenzando a desabrochar con frenesí el bonito y elegante pantalón del rubio, el cual no podía ocultar el bulto de su necesitada erección.

Apenas consiguió abrirlo, bajó la tela de los calzoncillos y se clavó de boca sobre el miembro hinchado y húmedo de Draco. Lo devoró de un solo bocado, saboreando en la lengua el gusto deliciosamente amargo de las gotas de líquido preseminal que ya escurrían en la punta. Era maravilloso. Gimió mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a su propia erección imposiblemente dura, todavía prisionera debajo de la mezclilla de sus jeans. Draco también gimió y tiró de su cabello con las dos manos.

—No, no, Potter, espera… no.

Harry no quería ni soltarlo, pero llegó un punto en que los tirones en su cabello se volvieron francamente dolorosos. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la cara de Draco.

—¿No? —preguntó con desencanto.

Draco estaba tan ruborizado y jadeante que Harry casi se corre nada más por la pura visión.

—¡No, Potter, por Dios, aléjate de mí! —masculló el rubio con voz ronca—. Casi me haces terminar. ¿No recuerdas que yo te prometí que _esto_ sería lo primero que yo te haría a ti?

Harry sonrió ampliamente mientras un escalofrío de placer recorría su piel ante la certeza de que Draco en verdad había recordado. Su libido se disparó de sólo pensar que…

Draco tiró de él y de un empujón lo acostó a su lado. Terminó de quitarse el pantalón y los calzoncillos que Harry sólo le había bajado a medias (y Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era una imagen celestial) y ya completamente desnudo, se levantó hasta quedar sentado a un lado de Harry. Le sonrió coqueto mientras gateaba sobre la cama para colocarse en medio de las piernas del moreno.

Harry ya estaba temblando cuando Draco comenzó a abrirle el pantalón. Le pareció que transcurrían minutos completos, pero al fin Draco liberó su miembro y, lentamente, se inclinó sobre él y lo lamió. Harry jadeó y dio un respingo hacia arriba, buscando más de aquella lengua ardiente, obligándose a permanecer con los ojos abiertos porque ver a Draco haciendo eso, con el rostro furiosamente sonrojado, los ojos plateados destellando y el cabello rubio cayendo en mechones sudorosos sobre su frente y ojos, era la imagen viva de la perfección y Harry no podía pensar en una manera más perfecta de morir que contemplando aquello.

Draco tomó la punta de su erección entre sus labios y chupó. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y toda su piel se erizó. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más.

—Joder, Draco, espera —jadeó—, voy a… ya…

Draco se comió toda su erección, la tomó completa, lo más lejos que pudo llegar; y Harry se arqueó sobre el colchón, la inminencia del orgasmo asaltando todos sus sentidos, bullendo bajo su piel y paralizando sus miembros. Entonces Draco liberó su miembro y se colocó encima de él, arrastrándose voluptuosamente hasta que pudo juntar sus bocas y devoró la del moreno con un apasionado beso donde ambos ahogaron los gemidos provocados por la grandiosa sensación de tener sus erecciones frotándose la una contra la otra.

Una mano de Draco se apoyó en el pecho de Harry para incorporarse un poco, pellizcándole el pezón con ansias y ocasionando que Harry siseara de dolor y placer combinados. La otra mano la utilizó para envolver sus dos erecciones juntas y comenzar a acariciarlas sin delicadeza y sí con toda la furia de la urgencia que ambos sentían.

Harry se quedó sin aire. Abrió los ojos y la boca, luchando por respirar, esforzándose por no perderse detalle de ese maravilloso momento. Draco, una oda al desenfreno, encima de él, despeinado y sofocado, arqueándose mientras su mano aprisionaba sus erecciones y los llevaba a los dos directo al orgasmo.

—Dios, Harry…

Harry levantó sus manos, atrapó la nuca de Draco y tiró de él. Lo besó con furor mientras el orgasmo llegaba, reclamaba e imponía, lo mataba y lo volvía a la vida. Draco correspondió mordiéndole la lengua mientras él también se corría.

Nada, jamás, se había sentido así de correcto y bien.

Cuando la erección de Harry cesó de arrojar chorros de semen ardiente, cuando todo su cuerpo dejó de estremecerse y convulsionarse, y cuando por fin pudo volver a respirar, Harry se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a lamer los labios de Draco y acariciar su delgada espalda llena de sudor. Draco, quien se había quedado exánime con todo su peso sobre él, todavía tenía la mano alrededor de sus miembros ya agotados. Ambos estaban pringados, mojados y extenuados, pero aparentemente nada podía importarles menos en ese momento.

Harry envolvió a Draco entre sus brazos y apretó firmemente, agradeciendo que éste tuviera la cara clavada sobre su pecho y no hubiera podido ver la lágrima traidora que acababa de correr por la mejilla del moreno.

Le costaba creerlo, pero era verdad. Por fin había dejado de ser un maldito sueño y se había convertido en realidad.

* * *

Se quedaron dormidos sin apenas darse cuenta. Al otro día, no bien había amanecido, Draco ya estaba de nuevo devorándose la erección matutina de Harry, volviéndolo loco cuando lo obligó a abrir las piernas y comenzó a preparar su entrada con mucha loción y un dedo. Después de lo que a Harry le parecieron horas de agonía, Draco por fin tuvo piedad y sumergió lenta y tortuosamente su erección dentro de él.

Harry, embargado por la sensación de pertenecer a Draco por completo, por estar siendo tomado por él de aquel modo íntimo y secreto, no pudo dejar de maravillarse de lo hermoso que se veía Draco encima de él, el cabello sobre la cara y los ojos dilatados de placer, bañado como estaba por la tenue y tímida luz del alba que entraba por la ventana. Harry gemía a cada estocada que Draco le daba, necesitado, deseoso, descarado, y no le importó.

Draco era un amante que sabía lo que hacía. Durante minutos completos se dedicó a follarse a Harry lenta y profundamente; al no permitir que éste se tocara su propia erección, consiguió que se volviera una masa aguada de gemidos, suspiros y súplicas desesperadas. Finalmente pareció no poder soportarlo más. Tomó las piernas de Harry y las empujó hacia arriba hasta doblarlas por completo sobre su torso, entonces se apalancó y de un modo certero, consiguió golpear ese punto en el interior de Harry que hizo que el moreno explotara en un destello de blanco y placer.

* * *

Ese día Harry no pudo ir al trabajo. Draco no lo dejó. El moreno apenas sí tuvo oportunidad de enviarle una nota a Ron para avisarle que estaba tratando asuntos concernientes a su alquiler con el dueño del apartamento y que no les permitían abandonar la cama.

El pelirrojo le devolvió un: "Ewww, Harry. ¡Demasiada información, camarada! ¿Quieres que más tarde te mande tus cosas por la red flu? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, dudo que papá quiera devolverte la televisión. Tendrás que adelantarle su regalo de cumpleaños, lo siento. Por cierto, salúdame al hurón. Dile que me alegro de que su cabeza de teflón haya vuelto a la normalidad."

* * *

A partir de entonces, Harry sintió que ese apartamento de la calle Marshall era su verdadera casa. Como nunca antes, como ningún otro lugar.

Que Draco se hubiese mudado ahí con él, tenía todo que ver.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Lo mejor de todo, aparte del sexo, claro está, eran las charlas interminables.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de creerle o no a Draco cuando éste le contó que jamás tuvo oportunidad de ver su tan cacareado video porno.

—No lo vi, Potter, te lo juro. Ya ni siquiera está en la red.

Harry lo miró extrañado y decidió, más tarde, ir con Hermione (que era la única persona que conocía que tuviera una computadora con conexión a internet) a revisar a ver si era cierto. Cuando le comentó a Draco lo que pensaba hacer, éste se rió mucho antes de advertirle:

—Si lo que quieres es conseguir que la computadora de Granger explote con todos los virus que le meterás, allá tú.

—¿Virus? —preguntó Harry y Draco sólo sonrió enigmáticamente—. ¿Algo que quieras contarme, Draco?

Draco suspiró dramáticamente.

—Es imposible guardar secretos contigo, auror metiche. Sí, así es. La situación es que esos videos desaparecieron _misteriosamente_ de todos los sitios donde estaban subidos y, no sólo eso, cualquier persona que intente buscarlos… también _misteriosamente_ se queda sin computadora.

Harry se mordió los labios para no reír. Dios, se suponía que el jefe de los aurores no tendría que alegrarse de que su novio fuera un mago hacker, ¿o sí?

—Misteriosamente, ¿eh?

Draco asintió.

—Síp, tan súper misteriosamente que nunca sabrán qué fue lo que los golpeó. —Draco dejó de sonreír y se acercó hasta Harry, abrazándolo y poniéndose serio de repente—. Tú eres sólo mío y nadie más que yo tiene derecho a verte. Quiero que permanezca así.

Harry, sin saber qué decir, correspondió el abrazo con tanta fuerza que le sacó el aire a Draco.

—Argh, no. ¡Quítate, Potter! ¡Ya te he dicho que te bañes en cuanto regreses del Ministerio! Apestas a heroísmo y eso me marea.

—En cambio, tú hueles a pijo y yo, no tienes idea, adoro ese olor.

Harry enterró el rostro en el suave cabello de Draco, quien, de pronto, ya no se resistía tanto al abrazo como un segundo antes. El moreno se maravilló al darse cuenta de que también Draco parecía estar cumpliendo con su parte de su "asunto sin resolver" al salvar a Harry de ese maldito video, aunque ya fuera un poco tarde.

Sin embargo, alguien muy inteligente había estipulado que siempre, siempre, era mejor tarde que nunca. Harry tuvo que darle la razón.

* * *

El día que Terry desapareció, Harry no quiso ni pensar que Draco hubiese tenido algo que ver. Sin embargo, no pudo resistir y en la noche le preguntó.

Draco, poniendo cara de pascua, le dijo a Harry que él sólo le había dado a Terry la oportunidad de hacer lo que éste había dicho que haría si Blaise no era gay.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Harry con voz estrangulada—. ¿No lo mataste, verdad?

Draco suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿No lo recuerdas, Potter? El día que encontraron mi cuerpo, Boot dijo que Blaise y yo teníamos de heterosexuales lo que él tenía de obrero de una plataforma petrolera en medio del océano. Como tú sabes bien, yo sí soy marica, pero Blaise no. El hecho de que Astoria esté esperando que salga de Azkaban para casarse con él, es prueba suficiente. Así que, a palabras de Boot: si Blaise es heterosexual, él es obrero en una plataforma petrolera.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Draco sólo sonrió y no respondió. Harry decidió dejar de preguntar porque tenía miedo de saber y sobre todo porque, ahora que Terry no estaba haciéndole la vida imposible, las cosas eran mucho más sencillas para todos en el cuartel.

Un par de meses después, recibió una postal de Terry enviada desde una plataforma petrolera ubicada en el Mar del Norte. En ella, Terry le explicaba que por una razón que no podía comprender, de pronto le habían surgido unas ganas irrefrenables de irse a trabajar ahí por el resto de su vida, lo cual era raro porque él siempre había sido más bien del tipo perezoso y odiaba el frío, pero que al menos ahí la paga era buena. Finalizaba diciéndole a Harry que renunciaba a su puesto en el Ministerio y que no lo esperaran nunca de regreso.

Harry se rió durante horas enteras y puso la postal en el refrigerador. Cuando Draco llegó más tarde y la vio, la quitó de ahí y le aplicó un cariñoso _incendio_ hasta que no quedaron más que cenizas.

—Entre menos sepas de ese imbécil, mejor —le dijo a Harry mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a él.

Harry le quitó la copa de vino que Draco llevaba en la mano y la colocó encima de uno de los posavasos de Slytherin que, por lo regular, siempre estaban sobre la mesita de la sala listos para usarse. Entonces, ya sin obstáculos, Harry procedió a devorar la apetecible, deliciosa y mordaz boca de su novio. Adoraba cuando sabía a vino francés.

Delante de ellos, la TV nueva continuaba emitiendo sus eternos shows muggles sin que nadie en ese apartamento le prestara la más mínima atención. La verdad era que tenían cosas muchísimo más interesantes qué hacer.

**fin**

* * *

**notitas finales:**

¡Hola fanfiction. net! ¡Hola de nuevo, fandom de Harry Potter!

Pues aquí me tienen de regreso con un fic largo y -oh, lo más importante- completo! Como habrán leído en las notas, escribí este fic para un festival del LiveJournal llamado Fluffyfest, donde -este año- todos los retos fueron películas de comedia romántica. Yo no pude evitar escoger este reto porque AMO la película. La he visto cientos de veces y me comería a los dos protagonistas (aparte de que me encantan también ellos como actores). Además, la trama es tan drarry! En fin. La situación es que no he tenido tiempos fáciles en mi vida real los últimos meses (año y medio), pero siempre he tenido las ganas y la ilusión de retomar mis fics y terminar los incompletos. Escribir ESTE fic me ayudó muchísimo a recuperar la confianza, a darme cuenta de que, si quiero, puedo fijarme metas y cumplirlas. Me ayudó a darme cuenta de que todavía puedo escribir drarry.

Así que, por favor, no me odien por escribir cosas nuevas en vez de terminar las viejas. Era algo que necesitaba hacer.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic. Créanme que yo amé el proceso de la escritura y me hizo mucho bien. (no olvido que el capítulo 4 lo escribí justo en el aniversario de bodas de mi ya inexistente matrimonio y fue genial pasar ese día con un fic que me estaba dando tantas satisfacciones y me hacía sonreír. Tal vez por eso se convirtió en mi cap. favorito. Además de que está divertido. ¿no creen? Y como que es el momento en que tanto Harry como Draco se dan cuenta de que hay algo más y bueh... me voy por las ramas).

Lo que quería decir era: Gracias por leer. Espero verlos pronto de nuevo con otro fic o con más capítulos de algún otro. ¡Besos, fandom! :-)


End file.
